Goddess of Fire
by HauntedAngel
Summary: Meet Ginny Weasley, twenty one year old secretary with dreams. Bored out of her mind and stuck watching her best friends fall in love, she's had it with being the innocent one. Enter Blaise Zabini, the answer to all her problems. Or is he?
1. Shocking Discoveries

Alright everyone, I have decided to do a Harry Potter fic, although I'm still not sure where I'm heading with it. Do me favour and tell me if its any good!

Summary: Meet Ginny Weasley, twenty one year old secretary. Bored out of her mind and stuck watching her best friends fall in love, she's had it with being the innocent one. Enter Blaise Zabini, the answer to all her problems. Or is he?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and unless I've aged by twenty odd years and haven't realised it, I'm not her. Calyx Leona belongs to me though!

Enjoy and Review!

**

* * *

**

**Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter One: Shocking Discoveries**

I stared.

And stared.

Impossible. My brain must be malfunctioning. I'm having hallucinations. That, or the twins slipped something into my drink during dinner. Yeah, that's it. Something in my drink. Like, I dunno, Hallucination Hazelnuts? Actually that's a good one, must take a note of that. Have the twins ever used nuts before? I can't remember.

I'm getting completely off track here.

Actually, I think I want to get off track. Yeah, I'm just gonna slowly back away, cast a memory modification on myself so that I won't be scarred for life and get on with it. Y'know, go to work, meet up with friends and…generally just forget I ever saw anything.

I never knew my mind was so fragile. Seriously, its not as if I'm innocent. I can't be. I'm twenty-one years old for Christ's sake!

_Don't bring Christ into this Ginny_, I scolded myself.

Oh, wait, I'm still standing here.

Jaw virtually on the floor and big blue eyes wide with shock.

What a picture.

Should I say something? Or just sneakily get outta there? Its not as if they'll notice anything. They're a little to busy.

C'mon legs, work!

Please?

Pretty please?

With a cherry on the top?

Oh, hell, I'm begging my own legs to move. It doesn't get any sadder than this people.

Well, looks like I've only got one choice.

Okay. Mouth closed. Eyes back to regular size, well, at least I hope they are. Determined face. No, Ginny, that's not a determined face! That's a…why on earth am I pouting? Jeez! Okay, that's better. Determined face. Close door. Yes, that's it arms, keep it moving. Up. Up. Side. Left! Did I say right! NO! LEFT! Right. Place pressure on door. Slowly, carefully, don't wanna make any noises now, do we? Good! Door successfully closed!

I didn't know it took that much work to close a door.

Right, anyways, lets get this ball rolling.

"Hang on, let me find Ron and Hermione!" I said loudly. Right on cue, there was a crash inside the room of the door I had just closed.

Dear lord, I do hope they broke a couple of bones. It might be enough compensation for me being completely traumatised.

Shuffle. Low voices. More shuffling. Squeak. Low laughter. Angry tone, totally Hermione. Even more shuffling.

Heeeellllooooo? What's with the shuffling already?

Door opens.

And I worked so hard to close it!

Yes, well, I tried to look as if I was just passing.

"Hey Gin, you wanted us?" Ron, my dear older brother who I'll never be able to look in the eye again, said.

"Um, yeah," Like a deer caught in headlights.

Think Ginny! Excuse! NOW!

"I-I was just wondering…if…if…you knew where the…uh…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"…my mobile is! Since, well, you borrowed it an hour ago, Ron,"

Hermione looked sceptical, but Ron just scratched the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Sorry Ginny, I gave it to you,"

"Really? Well, I'll have another look around!"

Okay, this is the part where my legs start to work right? So I can make a speedy getaway?

…

Not moving.

"Ginny?" Hermione said with a concerned look.

"Eh?"

C'mon leggies…

"Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

Oh yes, I think we have lift off!

Yes, we're moving, slowly, surely...

"Well, if you're sure," Hermione frowned before Ron managed to tug her back inside the room again.

Goddess! They're not going for another round are they!

This is the point where people should start laughing at my misfortune. Because, since I was concentrating on putting one foot forward and thus walking, I completely forgot the fact I was on a narrow landing with nice narrow stairways.

Hence the big bump on my forehead and twisted ankle.

I always knew someone had it in for me.

* * *

"…with her hand down his pants and faces practically sucking each other!"

Colin Creevey, one of my best friends, snorted with laughter.

"Not funny!" I wailed, "I've been scarred for life!"

"Scarred for two seconds maybe," my other best friend Calyx Leona laughed, clapping Colin's back as he began to choke on a piece of bacon.

Jeez, you'd reckon I'd get a LITTLE more sympathy from my best friends. But nooooooo, all they do is LAUGH at me.

What is it with these people?

"Aww, c'mon Gin," Colin grinned, "Its not as if you have to live with them,"

"No," I agreed, pulling a face, "I have to live with you two,"

The response was slow. The black-haired girl and sandy haired boy turned and stared blankly at each other before simultaneously letting out squeals of disgust.

I found this quite humorous.

And I let it be known quite loudly too.

"GROSS!" Calyx yelled.

"Yeah! I'd never EVER go out with that thing!"

On the contrary. Calyx is not a THING in any sort of way. It's amazing how she can walk down the street and all these heads immediately turn like clockwork and just stare. In some cases drool.

If Calyx Leona wasn't my friend, I'd hate her very much.

"Kidding guys," I chortled, as the two scooted away from each other while throwing glares.

"You better be!"

We were getting odd looks. Although I'm not surprised, as we happen to be sitting in our favourite café in Diagon Alley like we do every morning for breakfast before heading off to work. Anyway, I'm not surprised about the odd looks because the three of us always get odd looks, which might have something to do with the fact we get hyper a lot.

Yeah, that's it.

"Anyway, how's it going with Dean?" I asked Calyx.

Dean Thomas was a Gryffindor in Harry, Ron and Hermione's year and happens to be dating Calyx. Well, they were last time I checked. Sometimes I can't keep up with Callie's track record. That girl changes boyfriend more often then I go shopping. That's like, once a week.

"Oh, we broke up," she said calmly as if it was nothing. Which to her it is.

"Why?" I asked as Colin rolled his eyes and continued to eat his bacon and eggs.

"He dumped me,"

Not a reason. But it sent me into shock and Colin, once again, choked on his bacon. Maybe he should just give up and stay away from the bacon?

"Colin, honestly!" Callie laughed, smacking him on the back again.

"He…you…" our sandy haired friend stammered.

"Ginny, what is he trying to say?" Calyx demanded exasperatedly.

"Uh…"

Quite honestly, I know exactly what he's trying to say. Only you must remember that my best friend, the one that changes boyfriend every week (extreme player syndrome), has just told me she was dumped.

This, my friends, is a cause for major concern.

Seriously, someone call the Witch Weekly.

"Gin!"

"HE DUMPED YOU?"

No, that was not me.

That was Colin.

"Huh?" Calyx blinked and turned to Colin, looking rather taken back. "Well, yeah, so? Look guys, not to spoil the weird stupor you're currently in or anything, but it's nearly nine thirty,"

It had the desired effect. I yelped and jumped up, nearly spilling over the half empty cup of coffee sitting in front of me in the process, and hurriedly pulled on my bottle green robes. Colin almost fell over in his hurry to grab his own robe, at the time dropping a couple of galleons onto the table. Even Calyx had been affected by her own words as she jumped up, swinging her shoulder bag onto her shoulder and frantically pinning her hair back up with a couple of chopsticks. And as one, we rushed out of the door.

Yes, this does happen often.

"See you at lunch!" Colin yelled over his shoulder as he took off down Diagon Alley towards the Daily Prophet building, since he had finally followed his dream and had become a photographer.

"Laters!" Calyx took off in the opposite direction, heading towards the café she worked in as the head waitress. Which is quite fortunate since then we get free food. Plus she happens to be the only one of us that can cook. Which is also useful considering we're flatmates.

"Bye!"

Okay Weasley, get your ass to that building in two minutes because remember what happened the last time you were late?

Oh yeah, only NEARLY got fired. Calyx saved my butt by waltzing in with a mini-skirt and delivering the snacks for the meeting later that day. My boss was drooling for three hours afterwards. _Gross._

Anyway, keep it moving Ginny; Calyx isn't planning on waltzing in today. Thank Goddess my legs are co-operating with me, we definitely do NOT want a repeat of yesterday.

DODGE THAT LADY!

Damnit, butts that size should not be allowed on the street! In fact, they shouldn't even exist!

Oh boy, thirty seconds left.

Keep it moving, keep it moving…no, no, NO! Don't run into any goddamn trees! Sheesh!

Ten…nine…eight…

I ran around the corner and hurtled up the front steps.

Seven…six…five…

Crash through the double doors, glance vaguely towards the lifts before rushing up the steps.

Four…three…

First floor, second floor, and THANK GODDESS! Third floor!

Two…

Down the corridor…c'mon Ginny just a little further…YES!

One…

"Hey Ginny!" several of my colleagues called.

"Cutting it fine as always Weasley?"

"You know me!" I grinned at Seamus Finnegan.

"WEASLEY!"

Uh oh, boss calling.

I sighed as I walked to his office, dumping my bag in my cubicle on the way and checking that I was presentable enough before pushing the door open that held the label 'Alexander Bones'.

"Yes sir?"

"Weasley, you're late,"

"Actually, sir, I'm on time," I replied as coolly as I could without losing my rag on him. And to think, I'm actually his secretary!

"Hn," Bones grunted, glaring at the clock that said exactly nine thirty, "Do you have the reports?"

"Yes sir,"

"Well, where are they?" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "On my desk sir,"

"Get them, and then I want you to go over the Gunderson file and review it,"

"I'm on it, anything else?"

"Yeah, get me a coffee,"

Sheesh! Asshole!

* * *

Right, tell me what you think! Keep it going or leave it? Spill guys!

Ciao dudes and dudettes

Chiya


	2. Watch That Trolley!

Heeeeeeey everyone! Sorry it took me so long, but I kinda hit a writer's block. I must've started this chapter over three times! But here's the end project, and hey, I quite like it so I hope you do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Calyx Leona belongs to me. That was so simple a three year old should understand.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

**Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Two: Watch That Trolley!**

There I was, munching happily on a couple of biscuits and washing it down with a really _strong_ cup of coffee at my desk, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.

Okay, so I had a normal enough morning. Got shoved around by Bones, chatted idly with Seamus and Katie Bell, while filing loads of documents and shit. Normal right?

Goddess forbids that I should have normal best friends.

"GIIIIIIINNNNNNYYYYYYY!"

SHIT! Goddess, I nearly spilled my coffee all over a REALLY important letter! Bones would've fired me on the spot if THAT had happened.

"Gin!"

I stood up and peered around my cubicle door only to throw myself backwards again.

"CALYX!" I shrieked, as a dark red blur flew past me. Then another one, only this time blue.

"Ginny, SAVE ME!" Calyx wailed, darting past a desk full of documents, leaving a whole load of them floating in the air. "I SAID I'M SORRY COLIN!"

That explains a hell of a lot.

"CALYX, YOU COULD'VE LOST ME MY JOB!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yelled, only to be promptly ignored.

Bloody hell.

Okay, what should I do? If Bones sees this, then I really am gonna be fired…oh, I don't know! HEY, WATCH OUT FOR THAT-

CRASH!

Oh bugger, there goes the coffee machine.

Ohhhh, its snowing coffee powder!

_No no no Gin, concentrate at the matter at hand!_

Uh, what matter?

Oh _yeah_…

Okay, where's my wand, where's my wand…

OH MY GODDESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'VE LOST MY WAND!

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!"

"NOT GONNA CUT IT CALYX LEONA!"

MY WAND!

"Watch out! Move, move! ARRGGGHHHH!"

"OWWW!"

"WATCH THOSE FILES…!"

I froze and watched in amazement as Calyx, unable to slow down in time, collided with a trolley containing loads of files and landed on top of it. And then, Colin, also unable to slow down, slammed into it. This then caused the trolley to shoot forward, tear through the thin walls of several cubicles, with Calyx screaming bloody murder, and shoot out of the department.

"Umm…should we…?" I started nervously.

"Uhhh…yeah…" Colin replied in slight amazement.

And we started running like hell.

All I can right now is poor poor Callie.

"Hey, my wand!" I cried, spotting the offending stick lying in a corner. I stooped down and snatched it up, tearing after Colin.

"We could sure do with some brooms right now!" Colin yelled, as we began to lose sight of Callie.

"HEEEEEELLLPPPPP MEEEEEE!" Calyx was wailing.

"WATCH THOSE STAIRS!"

Too late.

I huffed in annoyance and yelled "_ACCIO SILVER STAR!" _

In seconds my trusty broomstick, a present from Harry, flew into my hand and I mounted easily as Colin copied my actions.

Calyx was looking a little shaken after her little trip down the stairs, which I bet was loads of FUN, but now much more determined. Hey, she wasn't in the final war for no reason.

"GODDAMN THING! **_INPEDIMENTA!_**" Calyx yelled angrily, poking the trolley with her wand.

Waaaaaaay bad move.

The trolley froze.

Right as it zoomed over the edge of ANOTHER staircase.

And at that moment, my best friend flew straight off the blasted thing, thanks to such things like momentum and gravity, and tumbled through the air.

Its times like these that you really love your best friend.

Cos every other time you just find them irritating, right?

But of course you love at times like these, they're about to bloody DIE!

"CALYX!" Colin and me yelled.

Don't die, please don't die…

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Please please please, I'll buy some strawberry cheesecake ice cream if you don't….

"GOTCHA!"

PLEASE DON'T—huh?

"OWWW!"

What the…

"THANK GOD! CALYX!"

Well, what d'ya know.

My best friend just got saved by Draco Malfoy.

The same Malfoy that terrorised the first years.

The same Malfoy that spent half his school years calling Hermione a…uh…bad word…and taunting me and Ron about our lack of money.

The same Malfoy that was Harry's school arch nemesis.

The same Malfoy, that Prince of Slytherin, who is currently covered in strawberry cheesecake ice cream.

That's just funny.

Calyx got up slowly, and took in Draco lying beneath her covered in ice cream.

"This is just not my day,"

Which, ironically enough, is when the Impedimenta Jinx faltered and then completely failed, sending a heavy trolley crashing down the stairs and towards Calyx and Draco.

"_**WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" **_

I looked around wildly, only to find none other than Blaise Zabini with his wand trained on the trolley.

This is so not Callie's day.

"MY HEROES!"

Oh boy.

Why am I **_NOT _**surprised that she invited them to ours for dinner?

* * *

"Let me get this straight," I sighed, as Calyx smiled brightly and gave the costumer his butterbeer. "Calyx came over to the photo shoot during her break to how it was going,"

Colin nodded.

"And while she was talking to Malfoy, whose photo shoot it was, she accidentally spilt her ice cream all over his nice expensive robes,"

"Yeah,"

"So you preceded to chase her across Diagon Alley, with Malfoy and Zabini in tow, to MY workplace,"

He nodded again.

"Where you created such a big mess I'm surprised the others managed to clean it up before Bones got back, and then the 'trolley incident' happened,"

"Uh huh,"

"Malfoy caught her,"

"Yes, Gin,"

"And Zabini saved them from being squashed,"

"Yes, Gin,"

"And now the two have been invited to dinner at our place to make up for the ruined photo shoot and to say thank you for saving Callie's butt,"

"Basically,"

"When did the world stop spinning?"

"About the time Calyx stepped into the Daily Prophet building," Colin supplied with a grin. After that fiasco this morning, whatever anger he had felt against Calyx had disappeared completely.

Not surprised really.

Those two are always arguing but can NEVER stay mad.

It's impossible!

"Okay, one turkey and cheese super sized sandwich!" Calyx said cheerfully, placing the plate in front of Colin. He licked his lips in anticipation. "And one pasta salad for my best friend!"

"HEY!"

"Sorry Colin!"

"Same as always huh?"

Calyx jumped in surprise and dropped her butterbeer, but snatched it out of the air before it could reach the floor.

"Harry!" we chorused.

"Hey you guys," Harry Potter, in all his _supposed _glory, grinned and sat in the last seat. Calyx dropped into the one opposite him.

"Where you been Scarhead?"

"Ah, around," Harry said cryptically, dismissing the question with a wave of his hand. "How you been Red?"

I glowered at the nickname. "Nearly had a heart attack this morning,"

"YOU had a heart attack! WHAT ABOUT ME!"

Harry laughed, "Aww, what happened? Lynx finally get a spot?"

It was Callie's turn to glower.

"No, actually…"

We then proceeded to spend lunch telling Harry what had just happened. By the time we had finished, Harry was beside himself with laughter. Which is good I guess, since most of the time he's busy teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts and being a free-lance Auror. He _still_ doesn't trust the ministry.

"Malfoy…ice cream…ha ha…trolley…ha ha…"

Err…

"Is he okay?" Colin asked uncertainly.

Good question.

"Um…Harry?"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Harry…?"

"Guys, I think we should do something," Callie said, looking slightly freaked out.

"Ha ha…ice cream…ha ha…"

My brother's best friend is going insane.

"Okay, I'm calling Hermione and Ron!"

"No way, they'll just panic!"

Typical.

"Okay!" I interrupted my two friends arguing, "I'm calling St Mungo's Mental Department!"

Needless to say, Harry promptly shut up.

* * *

"Move, move, MOVE!"

"What the- CALYX, THAT'S HOT!"

"I TOLD YOU TO MOVE!"

I glared at my mirror as Colin and Calyx's raised voices floated from the kitchen. Don't they EVER give it a rest? Next thing you know, their arguing will turn into sexual tension and then they'll be humping like rabbits all over the place, and even though that is so NOT going to happen, I STILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH THEM!

"You poor dear," my mirror, Lizzy, said sympathetically.

Yes, I named my mirror.

Got a problem with that?

"Ah, what can you do," I sighed with a shrug, staring at my reflection. Since we had guests, was wearing something a little more decent than usual for dinner. A light blue gypsy skirt flowed to just past my knees was accompanied by a white tank top.

"Simple but gorgeous," Lizzy assured me.

"Thanks Liz. I'll see ya,"

"Bye dear!"

"Colin, would you PLEASE set the table, they'll be here soon!"

"Why can't Ginny do it!"

"Because she helped me prepare dinner AND she's getting ready!"

I rolled my eyes, "Forget it Colin, I'll do it,"

Colin sighed, "No, its okay, I'll do it,"

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF MAGIC!" Calyx shrieked, jabbing her wand at the pan of pasta, and extinguishing the fire.

"Oh yeah," I laughed sheepishly.

Really, you'd think being a pureblood and all, I'd remember magic.

DING DONG!

"Oh God," Colin groaned.

"Finished!" Calyx said happily, dumping her apron on a counter and revealing a silver-blue spaghetti strap top and a red mini skirt.

_Someone_ wants to impress…

DING DONG!

Oh bugger.

"Okay, okay!"

"Hey Leona! Nice outfit!"

Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be a _long_ night?

Goddess, help me!

* * *

Well, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy have officially arrived. I'm going to have lots of fun with thislot...he he...

Yes, well, THANX TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I can't believe I got ELEVEN reviews! For the first chapter too! I'm so HAPPY! THANK YOU!

Uh...yeah...anyways...til next time!

Ciao

Chiya


	3. Damaged Body Parts

HEYA EVERYONE! Rightio, first I'd like to apologise for the month and a half wait, or something like that anyway. I'm afraid to say that Harry Potter is quite simply a diffilcult thing for me to write, the reasons completely unknown. I've always found anime so much easier! Anyway, I've been working on this all evening, having finally been given the spark to write (took damn long enough!) and so I finally present CHAPTER THREE!

Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER! AND I'M RIIIIIIIIICH! Huh? NOOOOOO! I give!I don't own Harry Potter! Please don't sue meeeeeeeeeee!

No, I haven't gone crazy.

Yet.

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Three: Damaged Body Parts**

Dinner was, as I had expected, completely chaotic. Calyx and Colin argued, I attempted to stop them, the ex Slytherins smirked –they smirk a lot, don't they?- and…

…I hit Draco Malfoy.

Well, I didn't _mean _to! My hand just somehow just let go of my fork, and despite my internal protests, flew across the table and connected with his nose. I had _no _control, at all!

It's his fault anyway. If he hadn't called Harry Pothead, I wouldn't of hit him! Totally his fault, not mine; I had no control over my hand in that split second and _he _was the one who insulted the guy who saved my life- TWICE!

Of course, at that point everything just exploded.

"GINNY!" Calyx yelled in a horrified voice, jumping to her feet. Colin threw back his messy sandy haired head back and let out a stream of laughter, while Blaise just sat there smirking at the sight.

I bit my lip sheepishly, "Er…whoops?"

Er…whoops? That's great, Ginny, way to get yourself outta this one!

"BY BOSE!" Draco let out an almost unidentifiable wail as thick streams of blood flowed from his nose, over his chin and dripping slowly onto his pale blue dress shirt.

There goes another probably REALLY expensive shirt.

You know, I reckon he was doomed from the very beginning. He just _shouldn't _wear expensive clothes around Calyx, Colin OR me. It's VERY stupid. _Everyone _who knows us, knows that very vital piece of information. Calyx and Colin always manage to damage something or someone with their fights and I'm just plain _clumsy_.

"Bose?" Blaise said with a raised eyebrow, "Draco, honestly, there's no such as a bose,"

I couldn't help it.

I laughed.

"BO, BY BOSE!"

I think that translated as "NO, MY NOSE!" but, hey, who am I to correct him?

"Oh _fuck_," Poor Calyx groaned, banging her head against the table, "The world is doomed…Draco Malfoy has a broken nose,"

Colin dropped his head into his arms and banged his fist on the table, unable to control his laughter even a tiny little bit. The poor sod will start hyperventilating very soon.

Although, I think that, as innocent Callie's remark sounded, it wasn't one bit innocent. Seriously, I swear I saw her smirking into the table…naughty!

"Okay," Blaise sighed over Draco's incomprehensible wailings that were filled with lots of 'b's, "Lets get this idiot to the bathroom,"

"Ginny, go help them," Calyx ordered.

Oh, THAT'S NICE!

"But--"

"You punch, you deal," she said shortly with a mock glare.

So I got up and led the two ex Slytherins to the main bathroom, seeing as there is no bloody way I'm letting them into mine or Calyx's personal bathrooms. You think I'm mad? They'll probably faint at the sight of excessive amounts of sanitary towels, just like Ron did!

"Dis is bor bault!" Draco grumbled with an icy glare. Only the effect was ruined from the thick amounts of crimson blood on his chin and shirt.

Smiling cheekily at him, I shoved a load of cotton wool into his hands and pointed towards the sink.

"Clean yourself up," I ordered.

Grumbling, he did as he was told.

Which was more than enough to send back into the stupor mode I had adopted upon finding one of my best friends in a compromising position with my brother. Draco Malfoy…just…listened to…ME? A Weasley? OH MY GOD! THE WORLD IS ENDING! TAKE COVER! SAVE THE CHILDREN! _THE CHILDREN!_

"Weaslette?"

I blinked. Blaise was waving a hand in front of my face.

I _really _have to stop the whole spacing out thing.

"Y'know, Ginny, you really shouldn't take mental trips to dreamland when you're in the same room as two Slytherins," Blaise said with an easy grin.

"Ex," I corrected.

Blaise raised a black eyebrow at me.

"Ex Slytherin, cos we're not in Hogwarts anymore, are we?" I elaborated with a grin of my own. Correcting know it alls are so much FUN!

"That's true," he conceded with a smile. It occurred to me then what a gorgeous smile he had…

_What! _Okay, I did NOT just think that, I did not just THINK that, I didn't, can't have, nuh uh, NO BLOODY WAY!

All right, calm down Ginny, calm down. Nothing wrong with admitting to yourself that a guy has a nice smile as long as you don't say it to anyone else, right?

"You have a nice smile," I blurted.

Oh, FOR GODDESS SAKE!

I felt my cheeks beginning to burn, and I averted my gaze to the floor.

Oh how I hate myself. I can't even keep my mouth shut! Maybe this is punishment? Y'know, for not having control over myself. It's rather ridiculous; you'd think I would've learned how to control myself by the time I was, hmmm, I dunno, five?

Damnit, why isn't he saying anything? Isn't this awkward enough? Heeeeeeelllooooo?

Okay, obviously I'm going to have to look at him. Well, c'mon Ginny, lift your head! Jeez, not AGAIN! Ignoring my orders again! Stupid body, are you rebelling or something? For WHAT! Oh, _now_ you start working! _Sheesh!_

Bringing myself out of my internal yelling, and biting my lip, which I always do when I'm nervous or anxious, I looked up at Blaise, who happens to be a good four inches taller than me.

He was staring at me through deep dark blue eyes that almost looked black. His black hair was falling messily over his eyes; his hands were shoved into his jean pockets, while leaning in the doorway. He looked perfectly laid back yet completely serious, which is the oddest combination I've ever came across and the only person that had ever come close to that was Sirius Black—

I was completely startled when I saw another one of his gorgeous smiles tug on the corner of his lips.

"You look cute when you blush,"

Which, of course, caused me to blush harder.

"Oh _Jesus_, can you stop with the mushiness?" I heard the cynical voice shatter the weird atmosphere.

"I see you can finally talk properly," I practically growled, turning to face the smirking Malfoy.

"Damn straight," he smirked, "No thanks to you!"

He had managed to clean away all of the blood but his nose was obviously still broken.

"Well?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what?" I snapped.

"Fix my nose!" he cried out indignantly.

Oh the _irony. _He's demanding that I should fix his nose, when, okay, I WAS the on who broke it, but SERIOUSLY! After everything he's done to me and my mates, I HAVE TO FIX HIS NOSE?

PLUS he ruined a perfectly nice moment!

…I did not just think that.

And I admit, yes, he apologised for all those things, he was nice enough to us during sixth year, well, his seventh year, AND he helped us during the final battle, killed his own father, which I bet took some guts, but am I meant to forget the five years he tormented me?

Oh, all right, I guess I really don't have a case here.

Huffing, I led them back to the living room where I found my wand lying on the coffee table. I could hear Calyx and Colin arguing again in the kitchen, but, hey, it happens so often who cares?

Pointing my wand at Draco's slightly bent nose, I muttered, "_Rectify!" _and watched in grim satisfaction as his nose snapped back into place and healed easily.

"Yay," he said flatly.

"That's nice, want me to break it again?" I shot at the pale blonde.

"Err…no!"

I smirked happily.

"GINNY!" I heard Colin holler from the kitchen. Sighing, I went to investigate.

"Wha—HOLY SHIT!"

Once again, I found myself staring.

And staring.

I really enjoy the whole staring thing don't I?

Yes, well, I had good reason to be staring. Seeing as Colin's hair is now a bright violet and his skin a pale blue.

"CALLIE, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Calyx looked near tears. "I didn't mean to! I swear it!"

Okay, I can see what went wrong here. Callie's never been that great at Charms, her forte tends to be in Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts, so obviously their argument got a little out of hand and…well, the end result is a blue and purple Colin!

He doesn't look that bad either.

What? SERIOUSLY! He doesn't half look bad—_please _STOP looking at me as if I'm some crazy redhead, cos, well…damnit…I guess I am…

Oh, I don't know anymore!

"Ginny, put me back!" Colin practically demanded, whirling around to face me. I could hear Blaise and Draco laughing their heads off behind me. Of course, I tend to not enjoy my best friends being laughed at.

I spun around, prepared to do some damage.

He he. Bet you thought I was gonna give Malfoy another broken nose! Nah, I'm not that mean…well, okay, when it comes to Malfoy I _can _be, but I honestly didn't feel like damaging my fist any more than I already have. So I guess Draco Malfoy with pink hair will do. Oh and Zabini? Damn, what am I gonna do with him?

The black haired twenty two year old was doubled over with laughter, probably the combined hilarity of Draco's shocked and disgusted face, the bright shocking pink hair that had once been white blonde and Colin's new colour scheme. He looked so damn _alive _that I just didn't want to do anything except watch him laugh and FOR GODDESS SAKE, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER WEASLEY!

Grumbling, I shot a "_SILENCIO!"_ at him and ignored the feeling of loss when he stopped laughing and shot a dark, yet slightly humoured look at me.

"What happened?" I asked Colin with a sigh.

"Does it matter? CHANGE ME BACK!"

"Yes, it DOES matter!" I shot back at him.

"WHY!" he almost yelled, but I think he thought the better of it and settled on a loud voice.

Damn right Colin Creevey!

"Because I need to figure out whether you deserve having purple hair and blue skin," I replied with a smug smirk. It then occurred to me how much I was being like Malfoy and I immediately wiped it from my face.

Oh, the terror of being like Draco Malfoy. THE TERROR!

"And you're meant to be my best friend! Huh!" Colin grumbled. I simply grinned at the purple haired man. Or boy. Guy. Take your pick.

"Calyx?" I prompted.

"We were having an argument about the washing machine again," she said quietly, cringing.

They only have that argument TWICE a WEEK!

"What happened now?" I sighed, expecting the worst.

"I…er…"

"SHE TURNED MY SHIRT ORANGE! MY _BEST _SHIRT!"

I refrained the urge to laugh outright. Which, trust me, took A LOT of work.

Draco sniggered. I'm sure Blaise would've done the same if he wasn't under a silencing charm.

They should have a handbook that comes with Callie. Then it would have a warning note written in bold and huge fonts. Something like this:

**Warning:** Never allow Calyx Trinity Leona to even TOUCH the washing machine as chaos and ruined clothes are guaranteed. I'm serious. Oi! Keep reading you twat…you wanna ruin your clothes, fine by me! Just don't come complaining to me!

Or something.

"You shouldn't've left me to do the washing! You should know that!" Callie argued.

Oh boy, not AGAIN!

"You should've reminded me!"

"I DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

Here we go again…

"PLEASE STOP!" I yelled, effectively cutting off Callie's reply. Muttering the charm that got rid of the colour change, I glared at my best friends. "You're acting like three year olds…AGAIN!"

"Meanie," Callie pouted. Colin attempted to look angry but failed miserably, and probably knew it too.

"What the hell am I gonna do with you?" he sighed, wrapping his arms around the black haired girl. She smiled into his chest.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Ahhh, a happy ending for the evening.

"EXCUSE ME! CAN YOU PLEASE CHANGE MY HAIR BACK!"

Whoops, spoke too soon!

* * *

"Well," Blaise said, smiling softly at me, "It's been interesting,"

"You don't say?" I said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm noted," Draco sniggered, winking at me. We stood in the doorway of our small house, Blaise and Draco standing on the top stair.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around," Callie said. "Make sure you owl or drop by or something!"

"Callie!" Colin groaned.

"What? I'm being nice!"

Draco and Blaise laughed at their antics. I think that after tonight, we had pretty much reached an understanding: all of us are okay, when everything goes wrong.

Which is very very weird.

But then again, everything _always _goes wrong!

"We'll owl," Blaise confirmed.

"Not sure about dropping by, I'd be risking my body parts again!" Draco whined, but did so with a smirk.

Oh, quit with the smirking already! What is this, to get in Slytherin you have to be able smirk really evilly or something? Cos I wouldn't be surprised!

"Shut it Malfoy, that was completely your fault," I laughed.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but Blaise quickly intervened.

"See you guys, and thanks for the great dinner. Seriously, my complements to the chef Leona. And, er, we'll be seeing you! Catch you tomorrow Creevey!" he said hurriedly, grabbing Draco by the back of his collar and dragging him down the street.

"BYE!" we called.

Draco waved as Blaise continued to drag him. Which we found quite humorous. He just looked so pitiful!

For a Malfoy anyway.

Callie closed the door, smiling at us.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it now?"

"Considering we just had dinner with the bad boy rock star of the Wizarding World and his manager, then yeah, we did good," Colin laughed. "Food was brilliant by the way Cal,"

"Thanks," she beamed.

I never really did mention what Draco Malfoy did as a living, did I? How ironic would you find it that he really _is _a bad boy rock star? He's produced some pretty good music and I'm afraid to say that I do have his latest album, but ONLY cos Mum gave to me as a pressie at Christmas! No other reason! What? I did NOT buy it! What a ridiculous notion…humph!

Although, sometimes I do wish I could be in his position. When I was a little kid I had dreamed of becoming a rock star with my own band, and I did start a band at school in seventh year with Callie and Colin but we gave up due to lack of time to practice. Well, that and dreaming about meeting Harry Potter and having him fall in love with me, but hey, can't have everything can I?

Funny how everything turns out.

* * *

Well, looks like the story is actually getting a plot! He he, I thought this dinner would be interesting...ANYWAY! I'd like to thank all the following people for reviewing:

**Pamie884**: Thanx! I really love making people laugh, and trust me when I say mental rants are common in my homour based stories. I love em.

**Truble**: DUDETTE! HEYA! Thanx for readin this when you were so tired, much appreciated. Now go and update Two To Tango! NOW!

**Vanessa-Black and Zabini**: No worries about the review being brief, just as long as you review! Lol!

**padfootedmoony**: Thanx.

**kiki4x3**: I'd definitely be pissed if the trolley incidenthappened to me as well, but I'd probably be more scared than anything. Thanx for da review, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**nat (anon.)**: Is it that hard to follow? I hadn't noticed!

**bastet-the-cat-goddess**: Thanx,I appreciate people pointing out individual things they like about my stories, it gives me something to focus on.

**Pyro Symptoms Unleased**: More coming right up! Thanx dudette!

**Ehlonna**: Thanx, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Perfectwonders**: Thanx, I really appreciate it!

**Gwen (anon.)**: Thanx dudette, I love my stuff being unique, kinda boring of it isn't, right?

**Evilkitty51**: Well, here it is, I'll get the next one up soon as possible, promise!

**Ellar Shadow Raven**: Nice name. Thanx for your review, it was really uplifting!

Well, I think that's everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and lemme know by dropping a review PLEASE!

Ciao dudes and dudettes

Chiya


	4. The Worst Day In My Life

Hey everyone, how you doing? I'm sorry, again, about the wait. But here is the end result of much work while I was on holiday and this morning...

Disclaimer: I _wish._

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Four: The Worst Day In My Life**

"Giiiiiiinniiiiiiieeeeeeeeee…"

I groaned, rolled over and buried my face into the pillow.

"_Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnniiiieeeeeeeeee…"_

Why the hell is someone insistently dragging out my name like they're some ghost haunting me?

"GINNY!" Ghost Guy said sharply, surprising me enough to practically jump out my skin and, therefore, fall out of the bed.

"Well serves you right," Ghost Guy snorted, only when I wrenched my eyes open it didn't turn out to be Ghost Guy at all, since it was actually Harry.

"What d'you want?" I groaned.

"What do _I _want? Absolutely nothing!" he said cheerfully.

Huh? You mean you woke me up at –what time is it?- SEVEN IN THE MORNING FOR NOTHING!

Why I oughta—

"Besides, you _told _me that under _no _circumstances was you allowed to sleep beyond seven in the morning and that if I _did _let you then I would be placed under a Bat-Bogey hex,"

I blinked, trying to process this information.

"I did?" I asked blankly.

"Yep,"

"Really?"

"Uh huh,"

Here comes the big question.

"Why the HELL would I do something as stupid as that?"

Harry gave me a 'have-you-got-amnesia-or-something' look. It's a look that is very commonly used in the morning, especially when we were at Hogwarts and it was the Monday morning after a party or something. Ahh, those were the days.

Goddess, I sounded like an old Granny just then!

Bad Ginny!

"Maybe," Harry began, "because you have a very important meeting today,"

Ever get the feeling that you've just crashed into a brick wall at 90 mph in an old, beat up Volkswagen that was in fashion when Harry's parents were just entering Hogwarts? Yeah, that's exactly the feeling I got when I heard those words. Today was the day that THE meeting was taking place. THE meeting of all meetings. King Meeting, as such.

Are you getting the enormity of the meeting here? Cos I could go on…

No, I think you got the point now.

"OH MY GODDESS!" I shrieked, leaping to my feet and consequently tripping over the bed sheets that were wrapped around my legs. Harry grabbed me before I became reacquainted with the floor. Oh, _what _would I do without him?

Okay, lets face it; I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for Harry Potter.

"Its not today, there must be some kind of mistake, there is no possible way it could be the 16th of August already!" I babbled, clenching at my horrifyingly messy hair. "I mean, its not, is it? Harry, tell me it isn't!"

Harry just looked at me, all amused by my panic, which I may have to kill him for, and patted my arm sympathetically.

"Sorry, Red, but it's the 16th today,"

"Yes, but it's the 16th of July right?"

I was groping at straws now, but seriously, I was desperate.

"No, Red, it's the 16th of August," Harry replied bemusedly. "2001," he added, before I could say anything else.

I groaned, dropping my head into my hands in miserable defeat. Today was gonna be _hell_.

"It's okay Ginny, I'm sure everything will be fine," Harry said reassuringly. I responded with several well chosen curses that made the green eyed Boy-Who-Lived flinch before making his escape as I started, rather ungratefully I admit, throwing my Jimmy Choo shoes at him.

Its early morning and I know its gonna be the worst day of my life; what d'ya expect me to do?

Also, if you're wondering what the hell Harry was doing in my bedroom, well, it actually isn't my bedroom. Its Harry's spare room, seeing as I'm camping there while Callie's American cousins take over our flat for the week.

Nice, huh?

The things I do for my best friend…

It took me fifteen minutes to cool down, have a quick shower and get dressed in my most expensive navy blue dress robes. By the time I had finished straightening my hair with a handy charm I had read in _Witch Weekly_, it was twenty minutes past seven.

Upon entering the kitchen, I found Harry reading the _Quibbler _and drinking some coffee. Every so often he'd let out a laugh at some ridiculous notion Luna Lovegood, who had taken over the magazine, had made up.

"Good morning," I greeted grudgingly.

"Morning Ginny," he replied, finally wrenching his eyes off the picture of a fluffy, hairy purple _thing._ "Feeling more awake? Or d'you want a coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice," I conceded, sitting at the breakfast counter.

Harry, I have to admit, was an excellent flat mate. He didn't leave any dirty socks around, didn't play earth shattering loud music in the middle of the night, and was always very considerate.

What baffles me is that he hasn't even got a girlfriend!

Seriously!

"Here you go," Harry said, putting not just a coffee in front of me, but several pancakes with chocolate sprinkles as well, _just_ how I like it.

"You'd make an excellent boyfriend, Harry," I said as I attacked the pancakes without much dignity.

"Thanks Gin," he smiled, "But my life's busy enough without the added worry of a girl bossing me around," he paused, "Or showing me off like a prize," he added.

Awww! Poor Harry! All that fame must be tiring!

"But, hey, I'm happy single so what does it matter?" he added brightly.

"Well, as long as you're happy, Harry," I sighed, looking at him worriedly. No one deserved happiness more than Harry. "I gotta go pick up my notes from my place. I'll see you later okay? Or are you staying at Hogwarts?"

"Nah, I'll be back before you. Any detentions I manage to hand out will just have to dealt with by Minnie," he grinned.

I laughed. "Alright, see you later,"

* * *

I apparated to my shared flat with a quiet _pop_. As such, I went completely unnoticed due to the fact Callie and Colin were screaming at each other so loudly I'm surprised the neighbours hadn't started banging on the door.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed. I saw Hannah, a fourteen-year-old brunette and Leo, her sixteen-year-old brother, sitting in the hallway, watching the two old friends fight through the living room doorway with stunned expressions. "What's going on?"

"I dunno, we woke up when we heard them yelling, and that was fifteen minutes ago," Hannah said, her hazel eyes wide.

"And they've gotten louder since then too," Leo added.

Oh, _Jesus, _this is just what I need on the morning of a big BIG day, isn't it?

"What are they arguing about?" I asked.

"When we woke up it was about housework and such. It didn't seem so bad then, since, y'know, they always argue," Hannah replied, "But somehow it progressed to Callie's love life, and she got _really _pissed about something Colin said…I don't know what though,"

"Is it true she switches guys every week?" Leo asked.

Oh JESUS! How the hell am I suppose to answer this one without getting Callie in bad light?

"Er, well, uh, I suppose so, but, I mean, she never leads anyone on, just, y'know, goes for the guys who don't care," I stammered out.

Leo let out a low whistle, running a hand through his rumpled black hair. "Shit, that girl gets around,"

Hannah hit her brother on the arm. "Shuddup Leo!"

I rolled my eyes, then sighed. Well, as resident peace maker, I was going to have to do something, wasn't I?

"WHAT COMPLETE BULLSHIT! You have PLENTY of time! Why is it that I do all the work around here and still maintain a social life when all you do is work, come home and mess around on your bloody PS2!" I heard Callie shriek.

I felt it might be inappropriate to mention that Callie enjoyed playing the PS2 almost as much as Colin did.

"You think that's all I do? Who does the washing around here? Who has to do the food shopping with Ginny every Sunday because you're stuck in bed with a hangover? WHO LOOKS AFTER YOU AND CLEANS AFTER YOUR MESS? I DO!"

I finally stepped into the room. Callie was standing near kitchen doorway, still in her oversized, baggy black t-shirt she wore to bed, her usually soft features hard as she glared at Colin. Colin glared back, his fist clenched at his sides like he really wanted to hit her and also still wearing nothing but boxers. His hair was sticking up all over the place. It seemed they had started arguing only minutes after getting up.

"And d'you know what? I'M SICK OF IT!" Colin continued, "I'm sick of you thinking its okay to go out every Saturday night and get drunk! I'm sick of you fluttering your eyelashes at every decent looking guy walking past and looking all smug when they start drooling after you! I'm sick of you never showing any gratitude for anything, either, especially for me and Ginny, when we always have to trip over ourselves to keep you happy and alive!"

This is worse than I thought.

And, seriously, WHY are you getting me involved?

"You are a ungrateful brat who acts like a _fucking SLUT_ and if it wasn't for me or Ginny, I have no doubt that you would've ended up on the streets selling your body for five galleons an hour!"

Behind me, Hannah gasped. Leo swore.

_No way_.

This ain't Colin. No way would he say that.

_No bloody way._

Callie froze. She looked as he had slapped her. Her blue eyes were wide with disbelief and anger, but also something else that I couldn't identify. And then, quite suddenly, her eyes were filled with tears, tears that spilled over and fell soundlessly onto the rug.

I hadn't seen Callie cry since her parents were killed in our sixth year.

"Thank you," she spat out, "Thanks very much. Now I know exactly how you feel," she snatched up the nearest glass sitting on the coffee table and hurled it at Colin. Usually her aim is excellent; she was, after all, a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but the glass shattered upon contact with wall behind Colin, spraying him in glass bits.

And she simply let out a sob as she pushed past me and her cousins, slamming her bedroom door shut.

The only thing I have to say right now is…_holy shit_.

"What was THAT?" I cried out. Colin looked at me as if wondering where the hell I had come from. "What, I'm gone for two days and you already managed to have the worst argument I've ever seen you have!"

Please note that I have known them since first year and trust me when I say they were arguing then as well.

Only Colin has never made her cry.

Neither has Callie riled Colin up so much he would actually say those things.

"Stay out of this Ginny," Colin said flatly, walking past me and, like Callie, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

"Ginny?" Leo said wearily, breaking the silence that had occurred for the last minute or so. I turned to him. "D'you reckon its safe to be in the same house as them right now?"

That, Leo, is a very good question.

* * *

I walked tiredly up the front steps of my work building. It was only eight o'clock, but it felt like six p.m. or something. At any rate, this was shaping up to be an overall crap day. And it was four hours to midday.

"Hey, Ginny!"

I turned to see Katie Bell, a former Gryffindor and chaser, and my colleague, rushing up the steps. I waited for her to catch up and together we walked inside.

"How's it going Katie?"

"Alright. I bumped into Oliver Wood yesterday, we're going out for dinner tonight. Sort of catch up time," she said with a smile. "What about you? Because, no offence or anything, you look a little worse for wear,"

"No offence taken. Y'know Calyx and Colin—"

"Who doesn't?"

"—and their arguments can be, y'know, expected—"

"Erm, duh springs to mind here,"

"—it's, just, well, Colin made Calyx _cry_,"

"WHAT?" Katie gasped.

"Yeah," I sighed, "They were screaming the house down when I got there this morning. It was serious stuff, Katie, he called her a _slut_ and basically implied that if it wasn't for us, she'd be a prostitute by now."

I moodily jabbed the 'up' button next to the elevator.

"That's…that's horrible! It doesn't sound like Colin at all!"

"I know," I said as we waited for the elevator to empty. We walked in, Katie pressing the 'floor three' button impatiently. "Although she was laying it in thick about him not helping out around the house a lot. Which is totally bogus, Colin does a lot of stuff around the house, and he so _does _look after Callie, running around after her, making sure she comes home at night instead of drinking too much and ending up with alcohol poisoning or something."

The door slid open on floor three, and we stepped out, avoiding the large amount of memos, build like paper airplanes, that flew in.

"I don't want to take sides though," I continued, "Callie was upset, seriously upset. I knew Colin was angry, but did she really deserve that?"

Okay, Ginny, now's a nice time to shut up and _not _pile all your problems onto Katie.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "You probably don't wanna hear this."

"No, its okay," Katie assured quickly, "I mean, you need to talk to someone and the people you usually talk to are kinda the subjects of this, er, discussion…or, well, monologue, or, well, whatever."

I laughed.

"Okay, thanks, Katie," I smiled thankfully.

"Anyway, we're good friends, aren't we? What's a good friend for if you can't complain to them?"

"Agreed," I grinned as we walked into our department. Alexander Bones, our boss, immediately swooped down on us.

"Oh good, you're here. I didn't think you'd be able to get out of bed in time Weasley. You're both going to be on standby for when our guests arrive so that you can take them to the board room, got it? Meanwhile, Weasley, make sure I have all the necessary files on my desk before nine. Bell, you ready for your presentation? Practice on Weasley for a while of you need to- my office will be mostly free all morning, so you can practice there. Okay? Got it?"

We stared at him as if he was mad. Which, I mean, heeeeelllooooo, duh, of course he is.

"Well?" he demanded.

We, obviously, continued staring.

"MOVE!"

Trust me when we say, we _moved_.

"I'll get the coffee!" Katie exclaimed, "Meet you in your cubicle?"

"Definitely!" I called over my shoulder as I ran ahead, crashing head first into Seamus and I rounded the corner.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed in his thick Irish accent, grabbing me before I could topple to the floor. "Careful there Gin,"

Typical.

I'm just so clumsy, aren't I?

"Thanks Seamus. You all set for the meeting?"

Seamus puffed out his chest importantly, "I, Ginny, am going to be chauffeuring people to the board room. Isn't that great?"

I laughed at his sarcasm. "Yeah, so are me and Katie,"

"Well, I guess I'll you see around then," he said with an exaggerated wink before rushing off, obviously realising that he needed to be somewhere. Or, wait, no, its just Bones yelling "FINNEGAN!"

Huh, figures.

I stumbled into my cubicle, suddenly remembering that I had sorted out all the files Bones needed last night, and thank God too, since that would've taken an hour, tracking down all the files and documents I needed. Jeez, what would Bones do without me anyway?

Y'know, it's just occurred to me that you people ain't got the faintest clue as to where I work. I mean, geographically, you all know its in Diagon Alley. What you don't know is that I work in a newly established company called Magically Enhanced Communications, better known as the MEC. Ever since Harry defeated Voldemort, muggle things have been introduced to the Wizarding World. More and more people are wearing Muggle clothes instead of robes, and people like my company are introducing technology.

MEC develops computers, mobiles, TVs, radios etc that are ten times better than the latest technology in the muggle world, with added magical properties. It's seriously cool stuff. I work in the Financial Benefits Department, which meant us lot were constantly sweating over numbers. Fun, huh? _Not._ It can be seriously dull work at times.

This meeting, however, was going to the meeting that we would try to convince the Entertainment lot to sign a deal and start producing stuff for TV and shit, as well as websites.

Basically, if the deal isn't made, technology isn't going to make it. Full stop.

Are you seeing the enormity here?

"Ginny, Mr. Bones wants the meeting agenda!" called Josh Andrews, the errand boy of our department. I snatched up the offending folder and handed it to Josh, who grinned in gratitude and rushed off again.

Only seconds later, Katie walked in with two cups of coffee.

"CAFFEINE!" I yelled, lunging forward and grabbing the polystyrene cup. I gulp down the scolding liquid.

"Whoa, cool it," Katie giggled, "You're done with the files, aren't ya?"

"Uh huh," I managed between gulps of coffee.

"Oh, good, lets go raid Bones' office then,"

As soon as we entered the enormous, plush carpet covered room, Katie began snooping around the draws.

"Hey, aren't you meant to be practising your presentation?" I frowned.

"Eh, I've got it down pat, no problem. I'll run through it later, but it'll only need one time, and we've got an hour and a half in here," Katie said with a shrug. I sighed, I mean, c'mon, we're talking popular, confident, sweet Katie here. Everyone loves her cos she's good looking, athletic, smart and…_nice_.

C'mon, any girl that's nice and good looking in a power hungry world is enough for a guy to go, hey, I want you.

"So, what you looking for?" I asked.

"Plans for next year," she replied, sifting through a pile of papers. She let out a sigh as she placed them back on the desk and attempted to open a draw. It was locked. After whispering '_Alohomora!_', she wrenched it open.

"Plans for next year? As in…?" I trailed off, hoping for some elaborations.

She ignored me.

Huh! That's nice!

Suddenly Katie let out an excited squeal, grasping a thick folder in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked wearily. I mean, c'mon, she found it in a locked draw, who knows what the evil Bones is planning? Perhaps taking over the company? Shortening lunch breaks? Or just plain, old fashioned world domination?

…I hope he isn't planning on dropping my salary.

"This, Ginny Weasley, is the folder that contains everyone's employee contract. And with 'em is next year's salary, who's gonna be fired and who's gonna be promoted," Katie said with flourish, flipping through the folder and taking out two sheets of parchment.

This girl is utterly mad.

"Ooooooh! Look, Ginny! I'm gonna be transferred to the Research Department in September! And…hey, man, that's a _nice _salary,"

At that point, my dear friends, I panicked.

She was going to be transferred? TRANSFERRED! Nooooooo! She can't be! Who's going to be there to gossip with? Who am I going to complain to about Colin and Callie's fights? WHO'S GONNA LEND ME A SHIRT WHEN I SPILL COFFEE ON MINE?

Which, by the way, happens at least once a week.

I was about to open my mouth and say all this, perhaps burst into tears in the meanwhile for good measure, when Katie said something else.

"Oh dear,"

Considering she was now looking at my contract, I was getting particularly worried.

Oh dear _what_? Are they dropping my salary? Cos, y'know, if they are I am so totally quitting and getting a job as a barmaid selling firewhiskey to dodgy, smelly, battered drunks.

Or maybe I'll just stay at home, do all the chores and Callie and Colin can work. Cos that way they'll bring in the money and won't have any more arguments about housework. Hmm, I could adopt a kid while I'm at it too, and end up a full-time mother, like my Mum.

BAD BRAIN! What on Earth am I thinking!

"What?" I demanded.

"Erm, Ginny, don't blow a casket, okay?"

That doesn't sound all too good.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Theyregonnafireyouinseptemberwhichithinkistotallybogusbecauseyoureagreatsecretaryandpleasedontblowanythingup!"

I blinked.

I'm sorry, but did you get any of that?

"Rewind and repeat," I sighed.

Katie looked extremely nervous.

"They're…er…gonna fire you in September,"

Now, to blow a casket or not to blow a casket?

* * *

"Weasley, Bell, its nine thirty. Get your asses downstairs and start bringing up the guests," Bones barked as he walked into his office. Luckily, I had just finished mending the last of the ripped files. Part of my "destroy Bones' office" mission statement.

As you can probably guess, I totally blew a casket plus several more caskets.

"Alright, we're coming," Katie said, grabbing my arm and pulling me past Bones before I could start yelling at him or something. Which I was so NOT going to do! I mean, maybe snarl at him, spit out a few insults before announcing that I quit, but so not yelling.

"Look, Ginny, lets just get through today, okay?" she said with a sigh.

I nodded. But as we reached the front doors, it didn't seem I was going to have to be all formal.

"Colin! What are you- oh, hey! Blaise!" I exclaimed.

Colin actually didn't look like he had just had a huge argument with his best friend and called her a slut in the process, but was beaming at me. Blaise, however, seemed bored and uninterested and had obviously been told rather sharply to get his ass down here. But he smiled at me anyway. My knees involuntarily faltered.

That smile will be the death of me.

"Hey Ginny," Colin greeted, "I gotta do the photos for Daily Prophet,"

"Nice. Blaise, how've you and Draco been?"

Liquid blue/black eyes settled on me. "Alright. Draco's been throwing diva tantrums…he wanted to stop by your place for dinner last night. I think he enjoyed Leona's cooking too much,"

I snorted in disbelief. "You lie,"

"Nope," he grinned.

"Seriously?"

"Yep,"

I burst out laughing. Draco Malfoy wanted Callie's food! He could have anything he wanted…and he wants Callie's homemade stuff!

Maybe today won't be too bad.

Not now that Colin and Blaise are here to keep me entertained.

Although, I have one issue. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate if Blaise keeps smiling at me like that?

Oh Goddess.

I'm screwed.

* * *

Wow, that was the longest chapter in the whole story so far, but it may not count as this is only the fourth chapter. Anyway, I personally don't really like this chapter, and I'm sorry about now having much Blaise and absolutely no Draco, but I will make up for that in the next chapter, okay?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

And do me a favour, okay?

Keep reviewing.

Please.

Til next time!

Chiya


	5. Apollo of Mankind

Heya! Wow, I am SO sorry about the wait! Almost a month and a half too! Eek! -ducks rotten fruit- Yes, anyway, I won't keep you any longer. 

Disclaimer: Sadly, the only thing I own is a half full notebook that's had its own battles with both water and fire and a broken black biro that's all chewed up on one end. You'll find that Harry Potter isn't anywhere on that list.

Ahem.

ENJOY!

**

* * *

Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Five: Apollo of Mankind**

"Meeting adjourned,"

Finally! YES! Oh Goddess, I need FOOD. And a coffee. Probably something stronger but I'm not getting drunk at lunch. It would lead to chaos. Trust me, the last time I went into work drunk, the results weren't too good. Ended up suspended for two days and the incident recorded in my permanent file.

Unfortunately, that did not stop me from turning Bones' robes into red launderette.

"Hey, Weaslette!"

I turned unwillingly, having been set on getting some caffeine down my throat, and waited for Blaise to catch up with me.

"Coffee. Now." I grumbled, walking quickly again. Blaise snickered, and fell into step beside me easily, on the basis that he happens to be a lot taller and bigger than me.

"If your going to Leona's café, then you can count on me not going," said a sharp voice.

Was that-? No way!

"Colin?" I said in disbelief, halting abruptly. He hadn't once mentioned anything about what had happened this morning, but now he's just standing there next to Katie with a scowl marring his features, hands clenching his camera tightly.

"I'm not going there Ginny," he said firmly.

What? WHAT? But…you guys always make up before the end of the day! In fact, you're both supposed to start feeling guilty before midday!

Not good. NOT GOOD.

You hearing me?

NOT GOOD!

"Well, where would you like to go then?" Katie asked gently, seeing as I was gaping at my best friend rather stupidly.

"Anywhere but _there_,"

I returned back to reality with a weird jolt in my side.

No, sorry, that was just Blaise poking me.

I gave the said blue-eyed hottie a glare but he just grinned at me. Huh! Why is he such a smug, gorgeous, perfect, Apollo of Mankind? Er, I SO did not think that!

Apollo of Mankind my ass.

Although said Apollo of Mankind happens to have a very nice ass.

_Ginny! _I thought, horrified, _STOP! NOW!_

Hang on, Apollo of Mankind is saying something.

"…could always go back to my place, its just around the corner and Draco would be pleased to see you, and Ginny, is there something on my face or do you just like staring at me with a dopey grin?"

Oh crap.

"I am NOT staring at you with a dopey grin!" I protested, scowling at him. "I was just…erm…just…uh…thinking…about…about…coffee!"

Forget coffee, I need a firewhiskey.

"Uh huh," he said, giving me an odd look.

No, Ginny, don't start blushing!

_Merde._

I so hate being a redhead.

"Yeah, lets go to your place," I said quickly, darting around Colin and hiding behind Katie. "Stupid red hair, stupid pale skin, stupid blushing…" I muttered, as Katie gave me an amused look.

Katie slung an arm around my shoulder as we walked behind Colin and Apol—Blaise! Oh Goddess, this is not good.

"So, Ginny,"

I looked at her. Her warm hazel eyes were twinkling much like Dumbledore's. Which anyone can tell is down right annoying and scary.

"You and Blaise Zabini huh?"

* * *

"OUCH!"

"OWW!"

"MALFOY!"

"WEASLETTE!"

It was then I found myself sprawled across Draco's stomach with my hand, coincidently, horrifyingly near his crotch.

Oh, how I HATE apparating. Seriously. How in the name of Goddess did I pass the exam? I mean, yeah, I had to take it twice, but that isn't as bad as Charlie's three times and he's STILL got more co-ordination than me!

"Whoa, Weaslette, slow down. We haven't even got to the flirting part!" Draco smirked.

"Watch it Malfoy, or I'll break your nose again!" I snapped angrily, hastily getting to my feet, just as Katie and Colin apparated side by side with two noisy _pops._

"What the hell is going on here?" Katie asked suspiciously, looking between the blonde sprawled across the floor and me, trying to look vaguely innocent and wiping my hand on my dress robes.

"Nothing!" I chirped.

Colin snorted. Which, I can tell you right now meant: "Yeah, right." Although you are not entirely thick and probably already perceived the meaning. However, you seem thick enough to listen to my incessant ramblings when you could be doing something better with your time, so your intelligence is something to be determined.

_Pop! _Finally, Apollo- I mean, Blaise- I mean…oh, I don't know anymore- anyway, he finally arrived to save me from the looks I was getting.

"Malfoy, why the hell are you lying on floor?" Blaise asked amusedly, catching sight of the blonde who still hadn't shifted.

"Weaslette was so happy to see me she knocked me over and felt me up," Draco drawled.

EXCUSE ME?

"Okay, THAT'S it!" I yelled, raising my fist. I was just about kick some blonde ass when Blaise effortlessly caught my fist in mid-swing.

"Don't go giving my star singer a black eye the day before he's due to have a photo shoot with _Teen Witch, _Ginny. Its not very nice." Blaise said with a bemused smile that he seemed to wear all the time. If he wasn't smirking that is.

"Okay," I agreed happily.

Blaise looked taken back, and he wasn't the only one. Colin gave me a wary look, and Draco was on his feet within seconds and backing away slowly. Evidently, I can't be co-operative with being suspicious. Which is okay…

SMACK!

…I'm not exactly _trying _to be co-operative.

The end result involved a cursing Blaise hopping around clutching his right foot and a pale Draco wailing over his very red cheek.

Umm…whoops?

I stood there watching the two older guys curse and run (or hop) around rather sheepishly, biting my lip nervously as Colin and Katie burst into peals of laughter.

Why is it whenever I'm angry I tend to do things I regret later?

Cause I especially regret stomping on Blaise's foot. I'm not entirely sure he deserved it. However, he was preventing me from getting to Malfoy, and lets face it, Draco deserved it.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, looking at the floor and scuffing it with my shoe. I could feel my cheeks slowly turning red again. Damnit.

Blaise grunted in pain, gingerly placing his foot back on the ground.

"I think you broke one of my toes." He said thickly.

It was too much for Colin and Katie- they collapsed against each other in laughter. I glared at them, pulling out my wand.

"Oooh, Colin, d'you reckon she'll curse us?" Katie giggled, her warm hazel eyes dancing in laughter.

I gave them a look worthy of Medusa.

"Give me your foot," I sighed to Blaise, ignoring Draco's equally worthy of Medusa glare.

"Hang on a bloody second, bone rectifying spells are pretty hard to conquer--"

"You weren't saying that when I fixed Malfoy's nose." I interrupted dryly.

Blaise gave me a stony look that quite clearly read: _So?_

"Look," I said impatiently, "I was in the front lines of the war, okay? I was a battle healer- I went around in the middle of the battle healing everyone. Trust me when I say I CAN FIX A BROKEN TOE!"

Blaise continued to look at me with the _so? _look.

Grrrr…

There is going to be Zabini blood splattered all over the wall in a second if he doesn't stop looking at me like that, and no, I'm not kidding. That boy is messing with the wrong redhead.

"Give her the toe!" Colin suddenly called from his place sprawled across the sofa.

"Shut up Creevey." Blaise said flatly without even looking at him. Colin gave a derisive snort but fell quiet. Without taking his dark, mesmerising blue eyes off me, he slowly took off his black designer shoe and ripped off his green (what else?) sock with it. "You mess it up Weaslette, and I swear to God- hey!"

I gave him a smirk worthy of King Smirk of Smirkland himself (Malfoy, obviously), and jabbed his toe with my wand half way through his threat. Well, he was asking for it!

There was a sudden tense pause as everyone leaned forward, wondering if Blaise Zabini was about to murder the only Weasley daughter of seven kids when suddenly something flickered across his face that was some unknown emotion that could mean absolutely _anything _when—

He waggled his toe.

"All fixed!" I announced, as Colin and Katie let out relieved sighs, probably thinking that if it hadn't worked, Blaise would've killed me and then they would be stuck with job of telling my six older brothers that I was dead. Ouch.

"Aw, damn." Draco muttered, earning a dirty look from Blaise. He grinned back.

"Hey."

Everyone looked at Colin, who had just spoken.

"So, erm, reckon Callie still hates me?"

YES! GUILT TRIP! A little later than usual, but its better than nothing, right?

"No worries Cole," I said reassuringly as I sat down on the sofa next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and cuddling him, "Callie loves you to bits."

I glanced up at Blaise (what? I couldn't help it…Apollo, anyone?), only to find him giving Colin barely concealed dirty looks. I raised my eyebrows at him, but like a metal door slamming shut, his face became totally emotionless.

"C'mon Draco, Bell, help me make lunch," he said walking through a door I presumed led to the kitchen. I watched the other two follow him, Draco only briefly turning to give me a playful wink, obviously forgetting about the red hand mark on his cheek.

"She did, before today." Colin mumbled.

"You just gave her a few home truths, that's all. Lets face it, she has a good reason to be angry, cos that slut comment just took it one step too far, but in the end, you had a point too. About looking after her, cause, well, you do Colin." I said, sighing.

I half feel bad taking Colin's side cause Callie is my best friend as well, but lets face it. Calyx Leona has always toed the line, and unlike Harry, she did it on purpose.

Don't you hate it when your two best friends in the whole world start fighting and you always end up in the middle?

"FOOD'S UP!"

I got to my feet, offering Colin a hand.

"It'll be okay," I said as I pulled him up, "You'll see."

* * *

"Hey, Ginny!" Seamus called in greeting as I walked into our department.

"Hey Seamus." I replied, giving him a short wave, as I continued my journey towards Bones' office.

I knocked sharply on the door, squaring my shoulders and holding my head high. I was going into no man's land, and I was going to remain calm and dignified, and I will NOT lose my temper…

"Come in!"

I obliged.

Calm and composed…

"Mr. Bones."

"Weasley," He grunted, "What do you want?"

"You don't need me this afternoon, do you?" I asked in a level voice.

"No, but you got the rest of the day's work. Just because I don't need you, doesn't mean you can't stay here like a good hard working employee." He said coldly.

Calm…

Calm… 

And…dignified…

DIGNIFIED…!

"I see," I commented just as coldly, looking at him in the eye.

Bones bristled visibly. "I don't like the way you're looking at me Weasley." He snarled.

_Calm…dignified…composed…_eek.

Bugger.

I blinked at my hands that were clenching into fists then relaxing repeatedly.

Huh. Typical, now I've lost control of my _hands._

"And how is it that I'm looking at you, Mr. Bones?" I asked, my voice wavering in suppressed anger.

_Uh oh._

"Like…like _that_!" Bones spluttered, his face slowly turning purple.

Wow, I'd be splitting my sides laughing right now if it wasn't for the fact I was a little _annoyed _right now…

CALM!

DIGNIFIED!

COMPOS—

Oh, screw it.

"I think, _Mister _Bones, that I will look at you in any that I like. I also think, _sir, _that you are indecorous, rude, dim-witted, hypocritical, perverted beyond belief and an over all _bastard._" I hissed, taking several steps forward and drawing myself to my full height.

"_Miss Weasley_…" he started, his face now moving from purple to an attractive shade of sickly white.

"I'd also like to add—"

Ah, the dramatic pause.

Worship me, people.

"I BLOODY QUIT!"

What, you didn't really expect me to be calm and dignified for the WHOLE time, did ya?

"WEASLEY! WEASLEY, GET YOUR _SCRAWNY _GOD FORSAKEN'S ASS BACK HERE!" Bones bellowed after me as I fled from his office before he could skin me alive. I glanced over my shoulder.

Eep! 

Oh no, no, no, no, no, I did NOT just see Alexander Bones lumbering after me with a red face, no, no, no, no, oooh, so dead, so goddamned dead!

RUN LEGS RUN!

OUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

_**RUN!**_

Oooff. Don't think my legs have done this much running this fast since back in the war.

Down the steps…three at a time…whoa there Gin! Don't want to fall down the stairs do we? Okay, one more floor _–damn that guy has a cute ass!- _DOORS! HALLUYAH!

I stumbled through the doors at top speed and almost collided with Callie.

"Callie!" I cried out as she grabbed my arm, successfully stopping me from having a tea party with the floor. "Yay! You can save me!"

She gave me a weird look but her confusion cleared up as soon as Bones crashed through the doors.

"_WEAS—_oh, Miss L-Leona!" Bones stuttered.

"Mr. Bones." Callie smiled.

He he. Its soooo hilarious when he gets all tongue tied over Callie.

Hey, eyes off her breasts you pervert!

"It is my understanding that my friend here has just handed in her resignation, verbally of course." Callie continued.

How in the name of Goddess do you know?

"Well…er-yes, Miss, th-that's correct." Bones stumbled over his words, wringing his hands.

"It is also my understanding that you are unhappy about this. However, it is her life to do with what she pleases, and I do not blame her for wanting to leave your department. The way you have treated her is utterly despicable." Callie said in a cool, even voice.

I looked at her as if she had gone completely mad.

Hang on…Mum? Yeah, listen, I think the world's about to end. Why? Oh, cause everyone's gone mad, perhaps?

I mean, I totally appreciate what's she doing, but, damn, she's should've been a lawyer!

Bones flushed red, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Miss Weasley will send in her written resignation tomorrow. I expect it to be filed correctly. In the meanwhile, Miss Weasley will be expecting her two months in advance wages within the next two days. Is that clear Mr. Bones?"

"Er, well-erm, I mean--"

"_Is that clear Mr. Bones?_"

"Uh-y-yes." Bones stammered, his dull grey eyes wide.

Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me away. She waited until we rounded the corner and were approaching our favourite café we usually have breakfast in before speaking.

"Awesome Gin! You're finally outta there!" Callie squealed happily.

No, Mum, it's okay. False alarm. The world ain't ending yet.

* * *

Again, I apologise for the long wait. Also, I'd like to add that I will be updating faster than I did before but it'll be sparodically-- the amount of coursework and exam preps and stressing over college applications at the moment is unbelievable.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter:

**w1cked angel, Beyblade-gal **_(enough Draco for ya?), _**Ellar Shadow Raven, kiki4x3, czarina-kathryn **_(Hey! Update your fic soon, okay?)_**, Atriel, SaintEmo **_(thanks for that review. You reminded me that I should reeeeally get this chapter done and up)_

Not as many people as there was for the first three chapters, but hey, I totally understand. That last chapter sucked. HOWEVER...REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

Ciao!

Chiya


	6. Screaming Fans Are Hazardous

Erm...hey. Uh, well, um, I guess, er, I should apologise about the terribly long wait, and, er, in my defense I _have _been studying to do my mock exams which I've just started taking in Thursday and, um, oh, alright! I'm SORRY! SO SO SORRY! And, just, well, READ!

Disclaimer: Ha. Yeah, right.

**

* * *

Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Six: Screaming Fans Are Hazardous**

Several days after I quit my job, I rolled out of my bed at noon and wondered tiredly into Harry's kitchen, where a letter was waiting for me. I recognised the writing to be Hermione's, and opened it carelessly.

_Hey Ginny!_

_Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? I mean, we never get together anymore. It's a shame, don't you think? Although I understand it's mostly my own fault, constantly occupied with work and looking for a new flat since, as you know, the rent has sky rocketed in the one I'm currently living in. Well, that and your dim-witted yet lovable brother is always around. _

Okay, the dim-witted I agree with.

Lovable?

Ewww.

_There is, actually, an agenda to writing to you. _

Really? You don't say.

_I understand that you've recently quit your job and are therefore searching for a new one, and I've also heard that you're rather busy at the moment sorting out Calyx and Colin's problems (honestly, those two are always squabbling!)…_

And you and Ron never did? My Goddess, Hermione, sometimes you're so stubbornly blind I want to grab one of your thick tomes and whack it over your head. Believe it or not, I might not actually care of you get a concussion!

…_so between my work load and flat searching, and your job searching and friend patrol, I doubt we would've had time to talk face to face._

_I have great news Gin. News that has me jumping up and down on my bed, singing in the shower (God forbid…my singing is atrocious!) and sighing dreamily at work._

That sounds scary. Alright, who's been feeding her sugar!

_Ron proposed to me last night._

The only thing heard in a fifty-mile radius after reading that line was the shriek that could be deciphered as:

"WHAT THE HELL?"

_Yes, I know! Isn't it so _wonderful? _Ron's gone to Hogwarts to tell Harry and we'll be officially announcing it at dinner at the Burrow tomorrow. But we just wanted you and Harry to know first. After all, Harry is the best man and you are the maid of honour…_

The next thing heard within that fifty-mile radius was a distressed twenty one year old screaming:

"NOOOOOOOO!"

_There's no need to be flattered either, after all, you are my best female friend and Ron's little sister, you were the natural choice. Oh Ginny, I'm so excited!_

FLATTERED? DO I LOOK FLATTERED TO YOU!

_But enough of me twittering on. I shall stop before I become one of those air headed, naïve, in love, women who don't realise their signing their contract with hell, i.e. domestic torture._

Hermione Granger! You are acting like an air headed, naïve, and worst of all, _in love _woman who's signing a contract to domestic torture!

_Hopefully, I shall see you tomorrow. Bring Calyx and Colin too. And all the best with the job hunting._

_Love,_

_Hermione. _

Oh dear Goddess.

The world's ending, isn't it? Tomorrow a meteorite will come and crash into the Pacific Ocean and send tidal waves everywhere, flooding all countries and nations except Russia because its so damn big, but it won't matter cause the impact of the meteorite would've caused all the nuclear weapons in Russia to go off, thus destroying the entire world. Which is looking pretty rancid already.

Phew. That was a mouthful.

Anyway, Hermione can't be getting married. It's…it's…_wrong._ Hermione Granger is a girl that'll work all her life, be swept off her feet by the hot, smart lawyer helping her in a case and will get married at thirty. Have kids by thirty-five. And keep on working until she becomes a pensioner sometime in her hundreds. And then she'll spend the rest of her dying decades researching a cure for HIV and AIDS and finally succeed the morning she dies at the age of a hundred and eighty. Doesn't that sound like something Hermione Granger would do?

Whoa, that was an even bigger mouthful.

Well, she can do anything as long as if doesn't involve being married at the age of twenty-two to Ronald Weasley of all people and having five kids by the time she reaches thirty. Which is looking quite possible at the moment.

And _that _is scary.

Forget me, Hermione's the next Mrs Weasley. I know she doesn't have red hair, but hey, we can dye it, right?

Huh. Well…do I have to write back? Oh Goddess, I do, don't I? I have to squeal about how _great _it isthat they're getting married and that they're _so _made for each other and how _everyone _will be so _happy_.

Merlin, I feel like throwing up.

Resignedly, I grabbed some personalized parchment that Hermione had once given Harry for Christmas (he had then muttered to me: "This stuff is going on my desk and damned right staying there.") and grabbed one of my eagle feathered quills and began scribbling. Well, writing actually, but it looks like scribbles, that's how bad my handwriting is.

_From the desk of Harry James Potter _

_32 Littleton House_

_Cravon Street_

_London_

_Heya Hermione!_

_CONGRATULATIONS! I'm so glad you and Ron have decided to tie the knot in the near future, I reckon you guys deserve all the happiness you can get after the war we just had. _

_Also, I'm so flattered you picked me to your maid of honour- _(I'm lying. Ack! I'm lying to one of my best friends!) _–and I promise I'll be there every step of the way while planning this wedding. I know what men are like, they'll just shrug and say: "You and Mum plan the wedding, it doesn't matter how just as long as I can finally call you my wife." Which, at first, seems totally sweet but then you realise how much work you've got to do…yeah, I'll help. And I'm sure Callie would love to as well._

Damnit…Callie's gonna kill me!

_Anyway, when are the kiddies coming along? Joking! I know you're too focused on your work at the moment. _

_Well, I'll wrap this one up now, as you mentioned, I've got some job-hunting to do. Congratulations again, both to you and Ron, and I'll see you both tomorrow. Until then._

_Love,_

_Ginny._

I think I'll go be sick now.

* * *

"_Engaged?_"

"Yup."

"No way!"

"Yup."

"Granger and Weasley? Merlin, I knew they would have a shot at a relationship but I just expected it to crash around their ears or something!"

"I _am _expecting it to crash around their ears- only it'll probably hurt a lot more since they're under the pretence of being in love. Expectations can do crazy things to your head, you know?"

"_Draco Malfoy!_"

"_What_!" spluttered the platinum blonde, ducking the hand that had come flying at him. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded me.

"Have a little respect damnit, that's my brother you're talking about!"

"But- you agree with me!" he said indignantly, as Apollo (FOR GODDESS SAKES, HIS NAME IS BLAISE ZABINI NOT APOLLO!), I mean, Blaise, sniggered behind his hand.

"Yes, I know that." I said, exasperated, "But that's not the point, is it? Maybe they ARE in love. Maybe we're just being harsh." I continued, not entirely convinced by what I was saying. Which is never good.

"Yeah, right. Leona, Creevey, you agree with me, don't you?" Draco asked the two best friends, Callie walking by Blaise and her head turned away from us, searching the shop windows as we walked, and Colin all the way on my other side, scribbling something in his little black notebook.

"I'm not getting involved." They said simultaneously, both turning to look at each other in surprise and then hurriedly looked away again when their eyes met.

"Oh, for Goddess sakes, will you two just--"

I didn't get beyond that point as my voice was drowned out by the sudden scream of:

"OH MY GOD!"

Has it ever occurred to anyone that God just MIGHT be a Goddess?

"ITS DRACO MALFOY!"

Wow, so it is. I hadn't noticed.

"Oh no." Blaise muttered, his head swivelling around as he searched our surroundings.

"_DRACO MALFOY!"_

I raised my eyebrow at Draco, who had suddenly turned even more pale than usual, and he's pale enough as it is you know, before turning around and looking towards where the screams had come from. And I totally froze.

"Guh." I said stupidly.

Oh dear mother of insanity, please tell me you're casting spells upon me.

"Buh." I said even more stupidly.

One tends to sound stupid if there's about a hundred muggle teenage girls, and to be fair there's few boys in there as well, rampaging towards you down the street. Approaching rather rapidly.

"**_RUN!_**" Blaise roared, barely audible over the rapidly approaching screaming fans. He grabbed my arm, effectively knocking me out of my stunned stupor and pulled me after him as Callie, Colin and Draco also came to their senses and began to sprint away from the screaming hoards.

"I LOVE YOU DRACO!"

Oh holy shit.

Okay, the next thing any of us know we're hauling ourselves down this back alley in the streets of London, you know the ones no one ever go into because they're so dark and dank and quiet? Yeah, well, not so quiet anymore, thanks to those screaming fans, which seemed to have duplicated in numbers several times.

"I can't run in these damn shoes!" Callie cried out from somewhere behind us. Suddenly Colin turned around and shot a spell at Callie's black high-heeled boots, transfiguring them into black running trainers. "Thanks!" Callie beamed. Well, at least they're talking now!

"MARRY ME DRACO!"

Merlin, these girls are serious!

Besides, who on Earth in their right minds would want to marry Draco Malfoy! He's a huge git at times and—oh! It's so OBVIOUS! They're _not_ in their right minds! They're all under the Imperius curse!

DUH!

"HOLY SHIT!" yelped Draco as he skidded to a stop, causing me to topple into him. Luckily Draco has a lot more balance than me and managed to stay on his feet while Blaise had to lunge forward and wrap an arm around my stomach before I could fall over.

Nice Apollo! I mean, Blaise! Yeah, Blaise. Ahem.

Anyway, why the hell did Malfoy stop, eh? It's his damn fa—HOLY MOTHER OF INSANITY!

"FUCK!" Colin swore crudely, as we stood at the junction. Callie was looking back and forth, the screaming getting louder and more intense.

"Now WHAT?" Callie demanded, looking tersely at the several hundred screaming girls (and boys, lets not forget those boys) coming from the direction we had just come from, and then turning and looking straight ahead, where, believe it not, even _more _screaming fans were hurling themselves down the alley.

"We have to distract them, make them confused!" Blaise said instantly, being the obvious brains of the group.

"HOW!" we yelled.

"Easy!" he grinned.

And the next thing I know, I was jabbed rather harshly with his wand. I was about to yell at him about pointless jabbing and hurting friends when I felt this horrible tingly feeling running over my skin, spreading from my hair to my very toes.

"ARGH!" Draco yelled, jumping back and pointing at me in sheer horror. I gave an annoyed look, my hand reaching up to run through my hair when it collided with something that quite obviously not my hair. _My _hair is long and straight and soft but _this _hair is all silky and…

SHORT!

OH MY GODDESS!

"Zabini! What have you done!" I wailed, waving my hands around, before staring at them in disbelief. They were pale and slim and the nails are painted BLACK!

I know what he's done! I see now! I see…

I see that I'm about to murder Blaise Zabini, Apollo of Mankind.

He's…

He's turned…

He's turned me…

He's turned me into Malfoy!

"Decoy." Blaise said in a way of explanation. "That'll confuse them and get them splitting up as well."

I _can't _believe I FANCY this guy! He turned me into DRACO MALFOY! Ooooooh, why I oughta…!

"Zabini," I growled, "You are so _dea_—_"_

"No time for death threats, we've got company!" Colin yelled as he grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her down the right alleyway. The real Draco looked around wildly, saw how close the screaming fans now were and took after Callie and Colin.

"C'mon!" Blaise shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the left alleyway, opposite to the way Callie, Colin and the real Draco had took off. I stumbled before gaining my bearings and sprinting after Blaise.

Apparently the decoy worked cos the next thing we knew about half the screaming fans from before was still following us, but some of them looked confused. I hate to say the rest of them looked love-struck.

"DRACO! DRACO! DRACO! DRACO!" chanted the mob.

I felt slightly queasy after that.

"How long does this spell work for?" I demanded.

"Only five minutes so I suggest we lose them quick. You changing into a redheaded girl will shock any muggle." Blaise retorted, as we skidded around a corner. Suddenly Blaise yanked me into a small alcove where an old rusted metal door stood.

"_Alohomora!_" I whispered quickly and we tumbled in, snapping the door shut seconds before the first of the crowd turned the corner. Only seconds after that the weird tingly feeling was back, and I was relieved to have my red hair and freckles back.

"Merlin." Blaise groaned, "Sometimes I hate being Malfoy's manager."

I snorted in disbelief and looked around, taking in the obviously abandoned warehouse. "D'you reckon the others are okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Sure. Colin's a quick thinker and Draco's been in this situation more than once already. Not to mention Callie's extensive knowledge of London might just help them." Blaise said with a shrug. He too looked around, sighed at the sound of the screaming fans running back and forth on the other side of the door. I cast a complex locking charm on the door and sat down on the old, moth-eaten sofa rotting away in the corner.

"So, Ginny…" Blaise said languidly, conjuring a bean bag and flopping back onto it, "What you gonna do now since you haven't got a job?"

Oh Goddess, I just realised!

I'm alone…in an abandoned warehouse…with Blaise Zabini!

"Uh…" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks flame up.

Damn redheadedness!

Is redheadedness even a word?

"Um, I dunno."

Apol—NO! GODDAMNIT NO! IT'S BLAISE! HIS NAME IS BLAISE! Yes, anyway, he looked at me with half closed eyes as he lay back on his bean bag with his arms folded under his head, his black shirt riding up so I got a nice view of a very delicious stomach.

I. Will. Not. Start. Drooling.

"What have you always wanted to become since you were a kid?" Blaise asked calmly without even looking at me. In fact, his eyes were closed.

My face flushed again.

No way am I telling him!

"Ginny?"

I'm NOT telling!

"Be in a band!" I blurted out.

Oh jeez. I give up. My mouth has obviously no connection with my brain.

There was silence for a couple of seconds, although I'm telling you now those few seconds were the longest seconds I've ever had to endure. Except when Harry yelled the curse that was kill Voldemort. Those seconds, I admit, were longer.

"Well," Blaise said, sitting up. He had grin on his face. That grin looks so great as well…

Hang on, WHY is he grinning?

"I could definitely help you with that!"

…I am officially speechless.

* * *

Well, we're finally moving on with things plot wise. Thank Goddess. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who review (19 people! I almost keeled over with shock!) and please continue to do so. Its amazingly encouraging and a good review always brings a smile to my face, no matter how I'm feeling. On another note, thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter (well, I haven't got any death threats yet anyway...) and I promise I will have at least one more chapter up before Christmas although if we're lucky, I'll have two up by then.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review...

Ciao

Chiya


	7. Declaration At Dinner

Heya everyone! Sorry about the extreme lateness, in between all my work and after getting mostly horrible reults from my exams, I have resolved to study a helluva lot more, which means less time of stories. Not to mention I had a horrible writer's block which I've sluggishly made my way through, so to be honest, this isn't the greatest chapter I've come up with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I'm only a broke fifteen year old borrowing such characters for my own amusement and there's no possible way for me to gain money from this. Honest.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Seven: Declaration At Dinner**

Okay, here's the thing. When some Slytherin guy that you went to school with for six years decides to become a freakin' Apollo of Mankind sometime when you weren't watching, you start to wonder where the hell you put your brain, since you start blurting out your childhood dreams out at him.

Yeah, here's another thing. When that Slytherin guy who graduated a year before you and looks so flipping gorgeous that you start calling him Apollo happens to be Draco Malfoy's manager, you start to wonder if you even had a brain in the first place.

Oh, and another thing? Yeah, you also start wondering if you should be granted death as well as no brain, since you're now sitting in said Apollo of Mankind's office discussing guitars with an amount of passion that shouldn't be allowed while talking about things like music.

Cos as much as I love music, and I mean I absolutely adore music, it is not going to land me a snog.

Especially not from Blaise Zabini, Apollo of Mankind.

"The _Ibanez _is so obviously the best damned guitar EVER made, I thought that was agreed by all the professional musicians!" I exclaimed, ever so nerdy.

"It's a MUGGLE guitar Weaslette! Sure, it'd probably beat out everything else in the muggle world, and y'know, considering the technology in the muggle world, I agree it is a rather good guitar but you want the best? I'd go for Lucifer. Its what all the Wizarding Pros are using nowadays."

Lucifer! They named a flipping guitar after the underworld God? Damn, I bet those religious lot would start having convulsions when they hear about THAT!

Actually, that would be really funny. I mean, no, wait—Bad Ginny! Bad Ginny! Do NOT think murderous thoughts about religious people! Just because they're all stuffy and go to church every Sunday (or to the Mosque every Friday or whatever…).

Er…yeah…

"Zabini, I've never even heard of Lucifer,"

Whoa, there go his eyebrows. I'm sure they're still there, somewhere under his fringe. Hang on, they've just come back…aaaaand _right _past their original resting place and are now squatting _right _over his eyes. Y'know, I think that's called frowning. Yeah, the disbelief came first and then came the frowning.

This whole reading faces thing? Uh huh, so, what d'you think? Do I rock at it or not?

Cos, dude, I ROCK.

"Ginny," Blaise sighed, shaking his head, "Please don't tell me things like if you really are serious about this band thing. Cos, hey, not knowing about Lucifer is a bloody crime…"

I smirked at him.

"Lucifer's Cradle, designed by Jagger Inc. and released six months ago. Upon release it cost 2,435 galleons and has since then risen to the price of 2,570 galleons, thanks to the high demand. Blaise, what the _hell _do you take me for?" I rattled off.

Blaise blinked at me.

Ha! Gotcha!

Then he smiled.

Guh.

Stupid smile.

Stupid _sexy_ smile.

"You read that," he said, picking up the piece of parchment where a full coloured sketch of the all-famous Lucifer's Cradle resided. The spidery scrawl underneath it gave me away.

"Damn!" I cursed. Caught red handed.

Blaise shook his head again, this time in disbelief, and put down the piece of paper. "Okay, Weaslette, about this band of yours,"

Oh no. Please can we not go onto this subject? I mean, I'd absolutely love to be in a band and everything but we'd never get famous! Not even with Blaise Zabini as our manager!

Seriously, what are the odds we'll storm to the top of the charts and actually stay there? And, seriously, what are the odds that our band won't break up or something? And, and, seriously, what are the odds that we won't, y'know, end up in a whirlwind far beyond our control? And, and, and, what if the press don't like us and start slagging us off!

"Have you had any thoughts as to what you're gonna do?"

Huh?

Wha?

Blaise took in my bewildered face.

"People, Ginny. Think people. And besides, what are you? Singer? Guitar, drums, what? And what kind of band will you be? Rock, pop, rap, Jesus, the list is endless Ginny. You've got so much to think about you know?"

Okay. Erm…whoa. My head is spinning. Too much! Brain overload! Waaaaahhhh!

"I sing." I finally blurted out. "And I play the guitar. And you can't tell about the genre until you start making the music, y'know? And Callie plays the guitar as well and Colin plays the bass guitar but we need two more people- one for the drums and one for the keyboard!"

Wow, where the hell did that lot come from!

Blaise, however, nodded thoughtfully.

What the hell is that meant to mean!

"Okay,"

Okay WHAT!

Oh, come on! Why do you have to be so damned complicated you stupid Apollo thingy!

"Ginny," Blaise murmured.

What? _What?_

"Don't you have to be at the Burrow in ten minutes?"

Don't I—huh?

Oh.

Oh crap.

I still have to take a shower, get changed, do my make up, pick up Callie and Colin since I haven't had the time to actually tell them there's gonna be a dinner and they're invited, and, Oh Goddess, I have to face Hermione and Ron and I have to do a Prank Repellent Spell on my clothes since the twins will be there, and I'll actually have to _watch _Hermione and Ron be all lovey dovey since I have to report to Draco as to whether they're really in love or not and, and, EVERYTHING!

"NiceseeingyouBlaisebye!" I yelped, jumping to my feet, grabbing my jacket and- ARGH! DOOR! Damnit Ginny, you open doors, not slam into them! Jeez!

Okay, mobile, where did I put my mobile…? Jean pockets, nope, jacket, nope, bag…yup! Now, Calyx…pick up your phone, please, please, pick up your phone!

"Hiya Gin Gin, what's up?" Callie sang.

Well, glad to know SOMEONE is in a good mood!

"Burrow, dinner, ten minutes, get ready, be there, tell Colin, ciao!"

Right, now that _that's _sorted, how about I get to Harry's place in about…hey, how's now?

_Pop!_

Yeouch!

Damn hat stand! Damn my lack of co-ordination! Damn my throbbing toe! Damn apparating! Damn time! Damn everything!

"Ginny?" Harry said, walking out of his bedroom wearing a silk black shirt and tight black jeans.

Ow ow ow—Oh my Goddess! What the hell! Harry is _not _meant to look that _sexy_!

"Nice look!" I gasped out, hopping to my bedroom.

"Thanks…you're cutting it a bit fine, aren't you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Jeez, sorry…" Harry muttered as I stumbled out of my bedroom again and almost ran into the bathroom.

Right, five minutes to shower (a bloody record, that is), two minutes to sort out my black spaghetti strap dress and get into it, a wave of my wand and my make up is sorted, another wave and my hair is dry and soft, falling down my back in gentle waves, another minute to find my silver high heels and put them on, another minute to find a matching jacket, which apparently I don't have anyway so I settled for a red jacket aaaaannd—

"Done!" I gasped, stumbling out my bedroom. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And gorgeous as always. How the hell you managed to do that in ten minutes flat, I don't wanna know."

Aww, sweetie! I grinned at him, and took his offered arm.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

As ready as I'll ever be at any rate. Although it would be helpful if I had just that _little _bit helpful if I had longer to get ready!

_Pop!_

Huh. There it is. The Burrow…home. Wow, it's been a while since I called it home.

"Ginny! And Harry! Goodness, you're five minutes late! We were getting worried!" Mum called as soon as she heard us apparating in. She hurried out into the warm backyard, hustling us in.

"Really, Mrs Weasley, there was no need to be worried. We apparated right from my place to here." Harry assured Mum, as we were lead into the living room.

"Harry! Ginny! You're here, thank God!" Hermione burst out as soon as we came into sight. The brunette jumped to her feet and hugged us both tightly, grinning away.

Uh. Goddess, don't do that! You'll make me want to puke. Or piss myself laughing. Either way, not good!

"Whoa, it's the funeral march!" Fred said cheerfully.

"What's with the black?" asked George.

Oh. Hey, I didn't notice that before! Both Harry and me are wearing black…ha! Maybe it is the funeral march, and it's Hermione and Ron's funeral! Seriously, they are losing their lives over this. Sure, I bet everyone thinks they belong together, but honestly, have you ever seen anyone worse suited for each other?

They'll drive each other insane within the first week of their marriage. I bet you.

"Oh, no, it wasn't intentional." I said brightly.

"I'll bet," Fred grinned, eyebrows waggling suggestively, "Matching colours and everything."

What? _What?_

Oh.

_Oh._

No. Nuh uh. No way. _No bloody way._ There is no way in hell that Harry and I will ever –_ever_- get together. Nothing against Harry or anything, he would quite definitely be an awesome boyfriend, and in those tight jeans and black silk shirt he looks like he oughta be devoured on the spot, but _seriously, _what is _wrong _with this family?

Harry and me? Ha! Get real! I know everyone would think it's so _cute _and so _obviously belong together _but HELLO! We're just FRIENDS!

"Ouch! _Colin!_"

"Sorry!"

Ahh, here comes my best buddies.

"Oomph, sorry Mrs Weasley--"

"Oh, it's alright Calyx, come in dears,"

"I swear to God, for someone who attracts men like bees to honey, you sure ain't half clumsy--"

"COLIN!"

Jesus, you don't have to see Callie and Colin to know they're there, all you have to do is follow the sound of their raised voices, or in some cases, sarcastic remarks.

"Hey guys," I greeted as the terrible twosome came into the living room. "What took you?"

Callie threw a disgruntled look in my direction, "Well, you see, I received a phone call about twenty minutes ago from an utterly wacky girl who, unfortunately, I call me best friend, harping on about a dinner the Burrow and giving us ten minutes to drag our asses from the bar –and a pretty damn decent bar too- to go home, get ready in record time and get here—and you're asking us _what took us?_"

Colin slung an arm around Callie's shoulders and grinned at us. "She's just pissed because she was just about to snap up some guy when you called,"

Well, isn't _that _typical.

"Honestly Calyx," Mum clucked, "You should find yourself a nice, handsome man and settle down. All this one night stands nonsense is only going to land you in trouble!" Mum paused to take a breath and immediately Charlie, who had been sprawled out on the sofa watching the entire thing with vague disinterest, intervened.

"Who was the lucky guy then?"

Callie snorted, "Charlie, if I told you, you and the rest of this family would probably kill me." She said matter-of-factly, giving me a significant look.

Which told me one thing: that _some _guy was in fact our very own Draco Malfoy.

Which she is right, the rest of the family would most definitely kill her. Why d'you think I haven't told them that we've made friends with him? They'd probably do a nut over _Blaise_, let alone _Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin._

Oh yeah, I can just imagine me walking into one of the Burrow functions with Draco and Blaise.

"_Hey everyone! You all remember Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, don't you?"_

"_Oh my!" _(That would be Mum, staring at them with wide eyes.)

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE!" _(That would be ALL my brothers, jumping to the feet and turning as red as their hair in anger. Honestly, brutes, the lot of them.)

"_Ginny, are you utterly _insane?_" _(And that would be Hermione, looking absolutely aghast. Which is an expression she wears a lot anyway, so really, no problem.)

"_Well…long time no see Malfoy, Zabini. How's everything?" _(And, of course, that would Harry taking everything into stride as always. To be honest, if there's anyone I plan on telling about Blaise and Draco, it's Harry. He'd actually _stop _and listen to what I have to say instead of _some _people say, oh, I don't know, MY BROTHERS?)

"It can't be _that _bad," Ron said.

"Trust me, Ron, it is." Colin said, taking a seat next to Skye, Charlie's wife, and stretching lazily as he greeted the blonde.

"Dinner's ready!"

* * *

"I'm telling you, this girl just _sneered _at me and said _'Stupid punks,'_!" Skye told me, looking put off, "Ginny, you like my hair, don't you?"

What, you mean the fact it's blonde with violet tips and a few black streaks? Girl, I've never seen cooler hair!

"Skye, you have _nothing _to worry about. You're hair is awesome." I said matter-of-factly.

"I second that!" Callie said from my other side.

"Thanks guys. Charlie said the same, but you know men, you can never trust them when it comes to these kind of things." She sighed.

I wholeheartedly agree.

"Has everyone finished?" Mum called down the large table set up in the backyard, with the fairy lights hanging over us.

"Yes!" everyone chorused, before emerging themselves into their conversations again.

"I'll help you Mrs Weasley," Callie offered, but Mum just shook her head and banished the empty dessert plates away.

Well, that's a little weird; usually she levitates them to the kitchen to prevent the damage that usually comes with banishing something.

_Chink!_

The resounding sound of Hermione tapping her glass with a spoon quietened the usually noisy table. The brunette and my youngest brother both stood up, Hermione beaming at everyone and Ron looking a little nervous.

"Everyone," Ron started, "Hermione and I have something to announce,"

"Uh oh," Fred and George muttered from across us.

Aww, jeez, I was having a nice time!

"A couple of days ago, Ron proposed to me," Hermione announced, smiling widely. "And I said _yes_."

The uproar that followed was only _slightly _deafening.

* * *

Yes, I know, quite short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and for being so patient with me and the slow progress of this fic. I assure you that next chapter there will be some plot development!

Also, can I ask you guys to let me know what you think about the band idea? I'm still a little unsure about the response I'll get if I go through with this storyline...

Ciao!

Chiya


	8. Draco's Dilemma

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but now I'm on holidays for the next two weeks I might have some more time to get a move on with this story. I feel so bad for neglecting it so much, but I'm still working out kinks in the plot plus I have my GCSEs soon and all so it'll be a tough one. Although hopefully in summer I'll get this fic really rolling. However, I am promising you there will be an update in the course of the next two weeks.

Disclaimer: I didn't own Harry Potter a year ago and I still don't now.

Enjoy and Review!

**

* * *

Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Eight: Draco's Dilemma**

"Were."

"Weren't."

"Were."

"Weren't."

"We--"

"Shut up." I said dully, wondering why on Earth Calyx Leona and Colin Creevey had to be _my _best friends. Seriously, I think life would be so much easier. No more of Callie's wayward charms, no more of Colin's photography obsession, no more yelling at three in the morning, no more of Callie's delicious food, no more of Colin's bright smiles and cheery jokes to get you moving in the morning…

Okay, so life would totally suck without them, but that's not the point!

"What's with you?" Callie asked, obviously playing the concerned best friend.

In all actuality, I've been pushing around my pancakes with my fork for the last ten minutes. I suppose this would be extremely concerning since pancakes are my favourite food in the whole wide world, especially Callie's cinnamon pancakes. Plus, I never eat them with a fork. I usually drizzle a load of honey and lemon juice all over them, roll em up and stuff em in my mouth. Okay, a little messy, but definitely satisfying.

Now here's the thing: HOW DO I TELL CALLIE AND COLIN ABOUT THE BAND!

"Nothing."

"Liar!" Colin immediately accused.

Damn best friends!

Okay, you can do this Gin…

"Er, well, you see…I, erm—"

Come on Ginny! What would Harry say if he saw you like this?

"Well, uh, I—er, I mean, Blaise—"

He'd slap you over the head, that's what he'd do!

"Blaise? Wha—GINNY!"

SMACK!

Owww! That's it! I'm never hitting myself over the head again! It _hurts_!

"Okay, look, you know how we were in a band for a while in seventh year?"

Yay! The smacking worked! Go me! Go Harry for thinking it up! I should smack myself often!

"Uh huh." They chorused, smacking incident already forgotten. They're probably used to my weirdness anyway.

"Well, I kinda lost my head somewhere and told Blaise about wanting to be famous and rocking my way through the world—" Insert sheepish look here "—and he decided to try make it come true."

Oi! _Don't _raise your eyebrows at me!

"Us…band…?"

Yes, Colin: Us. Band.

"Really?"

Really Callie. I mean, damnit, she can't hear inside your head Gin, so nod. NOD! Thank you! Jeez.

"Are you bloody serious?"

_Of course I'm bloody serious!_

I mean…

"Yes Colin!"

You've got to stop answering all their questions in your head Ginny. I mean, really. You're unhinged enough as it is.

"AWESOME!" Callie suddenly screamed, jumping to her feet and punching the air. "Gorgeous, drool worthy, leather clad rockstars, HERE WE COME!"

Typical. The only the thing she can think about is gorgeous, drool worthy, leather clad rockstars.

…Would Blaise wear leather if I asked him to?

Wait, er, bad Ginny! Bad Ginny!

"I suppose I should drag the bass guitar out from under my bed then…" Colin mused as Callie jumped and danced around the kitchen.

So…?

"You guys are—"

"Totally cool with this." Callie declared with a daydream-y look on her face. Probably thinking of all those leather clad guitarists or drummers.

Hmm. Yummy.

"Really?" I insisted.

"Yeah, no worries. If you plan on rocking your way through the world, we're definitely in," Colin said firmly, although definitely not without an excited look on his face.

Phew! Glad that's over!

"Er, you know, since I play the lead guitar, and Colin plays the bass guitar, and you're our singer…who d'you plan on making the drummer exactly?"

Oh…

…damnit.

* * *

Hmm, roasted chicken and potatoes with rosemary and carrots. You don't get any better than this people.

"So, anyway, this chick is just screaming and swearing at me, when, completely out of nowhere, Lexi just swoops down and SMASH! Breaks her nose!" Leo was saying, only tuning in once I had come down from my proverbial food-centred heaven.

"Broke her nose? Leo, you have a violent best friend!" I told him; completely disregarding the fact Callie and Colin both had the tendency to be violent.

"Yeah, well, she told me I looked like I wanted to hit her –which, by the way, I really did wanna do- but it wasn't right to hit a girl, so she stepped in for me."

"Good on Lexi!" Callie smiled, the added with a smirk, "She obviously _cares_ about you,"

Leo, like every other sixteen-year-old boy, or anything from the male species, was completely impervious to the hint. What an _idiot. _Although, I guess it's not his fault, he never asked to be born male. Poor thing.

"Of course she _cares_," intoned Hannah, being female and therefore capable of picking up hints, "She more than sodding _cares_." She muttered under her breath.

Leo, poor thing, was completely oblivious to his female companies' remarks.

I glanced out the window. It was about ten, rather late to be having dinner but Callie had worked the late afternoon shift and had only come home two hours ago. Despite it being the middle of August and blazingly hot, it was pouring with rain. One of those summer showers (how sodding odd are _they? _Raining in summer! Make up your mind! You can't just take two aspects of completely different seasons and throw them together! Honestly!) springing up out of nowhere and bringing with it a humid, sticky atmosphere.

"How come you stayed for dinner, Ginny?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Yeah, normally you just go Harry's for dinner since you're staying there. I mean, he can cook pretty decently for a guy," Callie chimed, serving up Colin's second helping.

"I figured me and him need some time apart," I joked, "I mean, with all the time we spend together, next thing I know I'll be falling for him all over again!"

If he keeps looking so bloody sexy anyway.

I'm serious! You know, the day before yesterday, when we were at the Burrow, he looked _edible. _And this morning, just as I was about to leave, he comes out of his bedroom wearing these black jeans, a red t-shirt and a pinstripe blazer, looking so damned chic and _hot _I just wanted him to hurry up and get a girlfriend already, cos one of these days I'm just gonna jump him.

"No, really, he spends Sundays at Hogwarts doing his marking, and he told me he'd be pretty late tonight since he was planning to meet up with Ron and Hermione afterwards," I explained once they had all finished laughing their heads off (I'm not THAT funny!).

"Oh. Have you seen Draco and Blaise lately?" Callie asked.

Okay, I WAS about respond, but then someone started banging on the door.

"What the…?" Colin said bewilderedly.

"I'll get it." I offered, getting to my feet and walking to the door. Whoever the blasted idiot was, he wasn't relenting with the banging. "ALRIGHT! HANG ON A BLEEDING SECOND!" I yelled, as I undid the catch. Honestly, some people have no patience whatsoever!

I opened the door…

…and stared.

I really seem to love the staring thing, don't I?

Well, c'mon, if Draco Malfoy was standing at your doorstep, soaked to the bone and looking as miserable as those poor abandoned puppies (curse animal abusers! Curse em all!), wouldn't you stare?

What the sodding _HELL_?

"Ginny…" Draco murmured, shifting nervously.

"Draco, what are y—_hey!_"

Why the hell is Draco Malfoy clinging onto me like some lost child? That's it! The world's gone utterly nuts! Utterly Goddamned _NUTS!_

"Draco…?" I attempted. I honestly hope he doesn't suddenly _Avada Kedavra_-ing everyone! I mean, he's already hugging me!

The reason as to why was instantly revealed with his next words:

"Blaise threw me out!"

…

…

…

…Huh?

I don't think—I mean, that's just—wait, that—huh?

Half an hour later, Draco was sat on our couch as Callie brought him a mug of hot chocolate and I sat there next to him, trying to get some sense out of him and failing utterly miserably. Which is typical.

"But Draco…_why _did Blaise throw you out?" Colin asked, eyebrows raised.

Oh, gee, you think I haven't asking that question for the last twenty minutes?

"I-I—_didn't pay the rent!_" Draco cried out.

Oh, you've got to be kidding me! What does he take us for! Just cos we used to be Gryffindors, doesn't make us retarded!

"You're being an awful Slytherin right now." Callie pointed out. "That was the worst lie ever. It's right up there with 'The owl ate my homework,'."

Draco looked even _more _put out than ever.

"Draco—"

"I don't wanna flippin' talk about it!" he yelled.

I _was_ about to yell at him for being bad mannered, ill tempered and a sodding drama queen, but I clamped it down. Look, the guy has now started _crying _for God's sake! Yelling at a crying Draco Malfoy just makes me go all…_gooey _inside. As in, _bad_ gooey.

"Fine," Colin said shortly, "Then we'll just discuss where you'll be staying."

Draco sniffed, rubbing away the tears impatiently. "Can't I…?"

"Stay here?" Callie finished, smiling gently, "Sorry Draco, we're all out of space. My cousins from America are staying for a while and as such, Ginny's been living with Harry."

"Yeah, kicked out of my own sodding home!" I exclaimed.

Oops…there he goes again.

Maybe I shouldn't mention the kicking out bit?

Moreover, why the hell would Blaise kick Draco out? That's totally unlike him. Plus, they're best friends! As in, Harry and Ron kind of best friends! Doesn't that mean something nowadays or have I been left behind again?

"Oh, Draco, it's okay, we'll figure something out…" Callie tried to console him. Draco continued to wail into his hands.

All right, so Draco is acting completely out of character, Blaise tossed him out of his home, which is also completely out of character. Don't tell me when I get home tonight that Harry will be in the middle of having some hot, wild sex with some blonde muggle he picked up in some bar? Cos _that_ would be completely out of character and all!

"Why don't you just stay with Ginny at Harry's?"

We all looked at Colin in complete shock.

Eh?

Has he lost it?

Harry and Draco under the same roof, willingly?

Nuh uh matey.

"Er, Colin, sweetie, are you feeling alright?" Callie asked nervously, pressing a hand against his forehead. He batted it away impatiently.

She has the right idea, you know! You're obviously sick, Colin, admit it!

"Potter wouldn't want me there anyway," Draco sniffed.

"Actually, if I explained the situation, he wouldn't throw you out. But that's totally beside the point! The whole idea is just—WEIRD!" I said.

"I…" Draco hesitated. Oh, Jesus, now what! "Would Potter really let me stay?"

"Er…yeah," Where the hell is he going with this?

"Okay."

Er…

…Huh?

"What?"

"Let's go, then. I don't have anywhere else. Let's go to Potter's place."

THAT'S IT! THE WORLD'S ENDING! I HAVE PROOF!

* * *

"So how did Harry take it?"

I glanced at Callie, who was taking out a freshly made bunch of cookies. The question sunk in.

Oh, holy mother of Jesus, the whole thing was scary. Or amusing. However you wanna see it.

"_WHAT THE SODDING HELL IS HE DOING HERE!"_

"_Er, Harry, calm down! He—"_

"_Potter, look, I know this a shock, but I really really need a place to stay."_

"_So you came here? This isn't an hotel!"_

"Bad huh?" Callie said, taking in the look on my face. In fact, what does that look actually look like? I've never bothered to check in the mirror. Besides, if you tried doing in the mirror, it wouldn't be natural, so I guess I'll just never know.

Anyway, nod Ginny!

Yeah, that's it. What a _good_ little body!

"_Come on Harry—hang on, how much have you had to drink, Harry James Potter?"_

"_Uh…"_

"We had to wait a while for him to get back from his meeting with Ron and Hermione, and when he did, he was totally trashed."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"_Honestly, and you go around berating me for bringing Draco—"_

"_Draco? It's Draco now?"_

"So yeah, make a note Cal, a drunk, irrational Harry Potter is _not_ a good person to approach with sensitive topics."

"_What the bloody hell is going on anyway? Are you guys…involved?"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Me and Weaslette? Okay, Potter, you've had waaaaaaay too much to drink. You're hallucinating!"_

"Sounds fun." She said dryly. "So how did you get Harry to let him stay?"

"_Harry! That's it; I'm not asking you anything while you're in this state! Go to bed! Draco will sleep on the sofa and we'll deal with this in the morning when you're sober and back to your normal reasonable self!"_

"Oh, I just sent him to bed," I said with a grin, "It was amusing, since he kinda did that little cute expression –you know, the one that makes you feel really bad for yelling at him? Yeah, that's the one!- and sulked off to his bedroom."

Callie chortled.

"And so this morning Harry sheepishly apologised and said Draco could stay for as long as needed." I finished, reaching for a cookie and immediately being slapped away.

"That's good," Callie said, sweeping all the scrummy looking cookies into a plastic box and closing it. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah…" I said dubiously.

Okay, now I should start worrying. We're heading to Blaise's flat to find out what the sodding hell happened last night, and I'm just tad worried as to what had bugged Blaise so much that he would throw his own best friend out.

He'll probably slam the door in our faces.

_Ring ring!_

What the!

"Oh, sod it all to hell…" Callie grumbled, shrugging on her jacket and reaching for the phone.

Ohhhh, phone, yeah, I knew that.

"Hello, Calyx Leona speaking." she grumbled into the receiver. She blinked, frowned, raised her eyebrows and then sighed. "Yes, fine Hattie, I'll be right in."

Er…what?

What's going on?

Callie?

HELLO?

"I have to go in," she said regretfully. "Suze called in sick and Mike's on holiday, so there's only Hattie and Jake running the café and it's getting awfully busy."

Uh…no…wait…

But…

"Go see Blaise without me, okay?"

_But—_

"Besides, I think he'd prefer you alone, y'know?" she said with a wicked grin. "See ya!"

"Wha- hey! What was—OI! CALYX LEONA, WHAT WAS THAT MEANT TO MEAN?"

_Crack!_

She was gone, little devilish pixie! Damn her!

Damn it all to hell—

_Pop! _I appeared in front of a polished black door with the silver number 17 stamped onto its surface.

Oh Goddess, what am I doing here? He's going to kill me! Oh Goddess…okay, Ginny, calm down. Just cool it for a second. Be all Zen and whatever. Yeah, nice and calm. No Psycho Ginny. No Freaked Out Ginny. Just Zen Ginny.

_Briiiiiiiiing!_

Oh my Goddess, what have I done? Why did I have to press the doorbell? I'm completely not ready for this! Screw Zen Ginny, the real Ginny is _going to DIE!_

AARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!

…Hang on a bloody second.

He's not answering the door! Why I oughta--! Okay, calm down. If that's the way he's going to act, then he doesn't deserve my very valuable support. Humph. Some people!

I jabbed the doorbell again.

Nothing.

Getting me all worked for nothing! I should shove his head down the toilet!

I turned away, getting ready to storm off in a fit of temper (I could disapparate but that doesn't really give the same dramatic effect (even though there's no one to see it but me, but still! Important!)) when the door slid open slightly and a very very dark blue eye came into view.

"Ginny?" a voice croaked.

I whirled around.

"Blaise! You—" I froze. He had opened the door fully, letting me see the extent of something rather shocking.

His dark eyes were red rimmed, his black hair sticking up all over the place and his whole posture showed the epitome of tired and depressed. He was barefooted, wearing only some old ripped jeans and a shirt that wasn't buttoned so that I could see his very sculptured torso, but for once I didn't drool simply because he looked…goddamned awful. He looked as if he hadn't slept in the last 24 hours and it was probably the truth and all.

"Oh Goddess," I whispered, "Blaise."

Just looking at him made me feel like someone had ripped out my heart from my chest and had stomped on it several times.

He hung his head, his hair falling over his eyes. Attempting to hide.

I stepped into the flat, taking in the wreck of his living room for a second before closing the door behind me. My head reeling, I hesitated, before wrapping my arms around him in a comforting hug. He stiffened before slowly relaxing into me, his head falling onto my shoulder, burrowing into the crook of my shoulder.

I didn't know what I could do or say then. I had simply thought Draco had just gone one step too far in his antics and Blaise had lost all patience, but it was obviously not the case. There was no way. _What am I supposed to do?_

His shoulders shook slightly, and he held onto me like a lifeline. My t-shirt began to get sticky and damp, almost. It took me several seconds to figure out what was going on.

Blaise was crying.

And my heart broke.

* * *

Ohh, I wonder what happened with Blaise and Draco, hmm? Actually, I'd love to hear your guesses as to what has happened between the two best buddies. I'll dedicate the next chapter to the person who gets it right, or is close enough anyway.

Well, anyways, thanks to everyone who has stayed faithful and reviewed, even though I'm crappy at the whole updating thing.

Ciao!

Chiya


	9. Cookie Battles

Hey hey everyone! Yes, I'm back (finally) with an update! Its pretty short, compared to the last chapter, but it'll do. I've been suffering from writer's block for God knows how long. However, there is good news (well, for you anyway)! My GCSEs are starting next week and will go on til June 16th, and after then I'll be completely free for two and a half months, plenty of time to write this fic! Yey, huh?

Disclaimer: I do own Harry. He's a stuffed toy.

ENJOY!

**

* * *

Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Nine: Cookie Battles**

You know, I really really resent close-minded people. You know, homophobes and racists and sexist people. They're total bastards. All of them. Who are they to judge based on skin colour or sexual preferences, huh? Or even on blood? Pureblood versus Muggleborn…it's a horrific question that brought about people like Voldemort. It's really _wrong _and _stupid. _

Okay, rambling now. Bad Ginny.

There is a point to the rambling. I just found out something seriously surprising. I mean, really overwhelmingly a What-The-Hell! factor. Okay, lets stop confusing the reader Ginny, and explain. Yeah. Well, you know how I was in Blaise and Draco's overturned living room hugging a crying Blaise knowing that Draco had done the same thing (cry, that is) only at our place? I found out what was going on.

So, after that little breakdown (er, sorry did I say little?) on his part, I made some tea, even though I totally hate tea, it seemed to calm his very frazzled nerves. Well, enough to tell me what the hell was going on.

"Erm, so…what happened? If you don't mind me asking."

Blaise sighed, finishing his tea and rubbing his bloodshot eyes. "Suppose I do owe you an explanation. Has…Draco…stopped by?"

I nodded. "Right mess he was and all."

Blaise winced. "So, he's staying at your place?"

Uh…how the hell do I tell him this? Straight out or wrapped in cotton wool? Oh, Jesus, he'd just get pissed off if I go off on a tangent, which I always do when I'm wrapping things in cotton wool. So, straight out it is then.

"No…he's, uh, staying with me at…uh, Harry's."

"Harry? As in…Harry Potter?"

"Um…yeah."

"Oh."

Oh? _Oh? _Is that all you have to say? Jesus!

"I'm surprised he didn't, y'know, check into a hotel or something…" I ventured.

"He doesn't like hotels," He muttered, staring at his folded hands that rested on his lap, "We don't have any real friends either. It's no surprise he turned to you, Calyx and Colin for help…you lot, and Potter, are the only people who have ever treated him like a real human being."

Wow. Poor Draco. I never really thought about how hard it must've been for him, to turn his back on his family during the war. The light side never really treated him all that well, despite him not being a bad guy. Only Harry continued to engage him in normal, pointless arguments.

Gotta love Harry.

Um, yeah, back on track.

"But…Draco's famous. Everyone loves him."

"They love Draco, A-list rockstar. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy? They hate him."

Oh Jesus. That's just…_Merlin. _I don't wanna be depressed! Stop depressing me!

Oh Circe, what do I say? What _can _I say?

"I'm sorry," Blaise said hurriedly, "This must be so troublesome for you."

"No!" I yelped, alarmed, "No, Blaise, really, you guys are my friends. I want to know this stuff. How in the seven hells am I supposed to be your friend if I don't know you guys from top to bottom?"

Blaise looked at me through liquid black eyes and almost instantly goosebumps spread over my skin like wild fire. Okay, nice deep breaths, this is not the right situation to drool, Ginny Weasley. D'you hear me? No drooling!

"So," Blaise finally started, "Last night I came home from the office to find Draco just…sitting there."

I nodded.

"And, he just said he needed to talk to me. I knew it was serious cos, well, Draco, he looked _depressed. _He doesn't do depressed all right? He just laughs it off or glares at everyone and everything."

Sounds just about right.

"Um, so, I just said, 'spit it out then' and he did, he just blurted it out."

So…

"What did he say?"

What he told me next very nearly had me falling off the sofa in sheer shock.

He WHAT?

No way.

Nuh uh.

He is pulling my leg. This is all an elaborate joke.

Right?

RIGHT!

Okay, this isn't possible. This is…oh my Goddess. It's true, isn't it? The looks, the touches, the way he just _stared _sometimes.

Oh Merlin.

Draco…

…in love…

…with…

…Blaise!

As my dear brother Ron so eloquently says: BLOODY HELL!

* * *

"Hey Harry—"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

OWW! WHO SET OFF THE FIRE ALARM!

"GODDAMNIT MALFOY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"IT'S THE FIRE ALARM!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"WHAT?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"THE…FIRE…ALARM!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU POTTER!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"THE—OH FORGET IT!"

BEEP! BEE—

Oh thank Goddess! I couldn't hear myself THINK!

Jeez, I have an emotional, tiring time with Blaise and the moment I go to Harry's to try and deal with Draco, I find the normal chaos that surrounds Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy whenever they're in the same room. Damnit Goddess, don't you have any mercy?

I shrugged off my jacket, threw it carelessly over my shoulder in the vague direction of the coat hanger, and walked into the kitchen.

Only to find Harry and Draco covered head to toe in flour, icing and bits of Goddess knows what.

"What the hell!" I yelped.

"Eh? Ginny?"

"Hey…" I said blankly, staring at what had been an immaculate kitchen in the morning and was now covered in who knows what and Goddess knows where.

"Oh. Um, we were planning to tidy up before you came back." Harry said quickly. His jet-black hair was flecked with white icing.

I'm sorry, is it just me or have they regressed to the age of five or something?

"Right…"

"No, we were. And, um, look!" Draco said, pointing towards the counter. There lay a tray full of delicious looking icing covered cookies. "We, er, decided to make some for you. Since, you know, we had that argument this morning that made you storm out."

"And we've had half a dozen arguments since then but, look, we can work together!" Harry said brightly.

…Awwwww!

They're so sweet!

They made me cookies!

Hang on…

I looked at Draco suspiciously.

"You're awfully chirpy for someone who's meant to be heartbroken." I said apprehensively.

Suddenly the light in his silvery eyes went kaput.

"He told you then." He said flatly, looking away at me. Harry looked at him, then me, then back at him. And sighed.

"Yeah…how could he not? He was a wreck."

"_He _was a wreck? _Him?_ What utter bullshit! He's not the one who's just had their heart ripped to shreds!" he growled, whirling around to face me.

"Heart ripped to shreds?" Harry mouthed to me from behind Draco with a questioning look. I ignored him. Much bigger fish to fry and all.

"He over reacted and he knows that. He feels really guilty about the way he treated you last night." I tried to placate Draco's anger.

"Well I sodding well hope he does!" Draco snapped. "And what business does _Zabini_ have spilling all _my _secrets to the likes of you?"

I winced.

"Hey now," Harry interrupted with a frown, "Don't talk to her like that. She's the one looking after you. You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her."

"Damnit Potter, mind your own business—"

"Excuse me, this is my house! I have every right to know why you're snapping at one of my best friends!"

Uh oh.

Incoming _huge _argument.

Do something Ginny!

Draco opened his mouth to retort.

Now!

"That's enough!" I snapped at both of them. "You go through all that trouble of making me cookies and you have _another _argument? Harry, I can take care of myself. Draco, you have every right to be angry with Blaise, but _please, _just think. He's your best friend. Okay, so he freaked out. Can you blame him? What you told him was a lot for a person to deal with, especially someone like Blaise!"

…And silence reigned.

"Um…I have to…" Draco attempted after a while, but then just gave up and walked out.

Harry and me just looked at each other, at a complete loss on what do to.

* * *

Okay, so Draco Malfoy, badboy rockstar and one of my friends, is completely and totally…_gay._

Which is…

…AWESOME!

Come _on, _how cool is having a gay friend? You can drool over guys together, their fashion sense is impeccable, _and _their love lives are just brilliant to gossip about, and don't even get me started on their _sex lives._

"Ginny, pass the sugar."

I passed the salt.

"Ginny, can I have the syrup please?"

I passed the honey.

Anyway, once Draco is over this whole thing, I am _so _going shopping with him. I need a new look, for the band, and all, right?

When did Draco realise he's gay, anyway?

And that he's in love with his best friend, Blaise?

Since when did Draco Malfoy _fall in love, period?_

"Ginny! This is salt!"

Huh?

"And this is honey!"

Oh.

Oops?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Colin frowned, as he reached around me and grabbed the maple syrup.

"Yeah! You aren't still worrying about Draco and Blaise are you? Cos they'll sort it out. I mean, come on, they're best friends, this can't go on forever." Callie chimed reassuringly, grabbing the sugar and scattering a measured amount in a bowl.

"I don't think she was worrying about that, cos she's…grinning stupidly." Colin said bemusedly.

"Ginny?" they chorused.

Jeez, you'd think I was thinking about sex, or something.

"It's nothing." I said hurriedly.

"Liar!" they yelled.

Je_sus_!

"It's not my place to tell you." I told them carefully.

They glared.

My best friends must hate me or something.

"Really, if you wanna know, go ask Draco!"

"Draco?" Colin questioned.

"Don't tell me…"

Don't tell you…?

"What?"

"…YOU SLEPT WITH HIM, DIDN'T YOU!"

WHAAAAAAAAAAT!

"NO!" I screamed quickly.

Apparently _too _quickly.

"YOU DID! OH MY GOD! YOU BITCH! GIVE ME ALL THE DETAILS, NOW!" Callie screamed, grabbing me, effectively deleting all thoughts of escape.

"You slept with Malfoy?" Colin said in disbelief.

"_NO_! I DID NOT SLEEP WITH DRACO!"

But it was futile.

Great. This is just great.

My best friends think I slept with Draco.

Jeez, there's no break, is there?

* * *

Alright, Mum's on a rampage, so I'll make this quick. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and please do so again!

Ciao everyone!

Chiya


	10. Tease

Hey everyone! Yes, I know, wow, quick update for once, but it's my birthday today so I've decided to treat you all, get my ass in gear and get writing this chapter! So here it is, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know Harry Potter. Some of the lyrics are from Queen, U2 and The Perfect Circle.

* * *

**Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Ten: Tease**

"_And good morning London! It's seven a.m., already bright and warm, so don't bother wearing a jacket when you leave the house today…" _

I rolled over and groaned into my pillow, hand reaching out lazily and slamming into the talking alarm clock.

Seven a.m.

This household is nuts.

I got ready to snuggle into my covers and sleep just a little longer when my bedroom door burst open.

"Good mornin' sunshine!"

Okay, would you believe me if I told you those words had come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth? No? I don't blame you. But it's true. Draco Malfoy is leaning in the doorway with a huge grin slapped onto his face. Yes, it was horrifying, _thank you._

"Alright, didn't I tell you to stay away from crack?" I said, blearily staring at him.

To my complete and utter horror, he simply smiled and started humming. Now him being a musician and such means that his humming is a nice thing to listen to, but the fact he was humming is enough reason to assume the world had decided it was Backwards Day and had forgot to tell me. Damned screwed up world.

Draco strolled into the room, around the bed and wrenched open the curtains, causing searing bright light to pour into my room.

ARGH! MY EYES! IT BURNS! _IT BURNS!_

"Weaslette?"

"What?" I all but wailed.

Goddess, did I forget about something last night? Hmm, something like, I don't know, BEING TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE!

"Why are you under the covers?" he asked amusedly from somewhere above and to the left.

Okay, lets not be ridiculous.

No ridiculousness.

Nuh uh.

Is _ridiculousness _even a word?

I think it is actually.

Well, it is now. In Ginny's Weird Dictionary For People Who Don't Know English.

Or, you know, in bog standard Oxford Dictionary.

Okay! Moving on! Lets get past any thoughts of dictionaries and vampires! Yeah!

I crawled out from under the covers, and to my surprise, the light had toned down a little. "Oh thank Merlin," I muttered, pushing the covers back, before looking at the blonde standing next to the bed. "Why are you so chirper anyway?"

Draco grinned. "I finally perfected the song I was working on! Took me all night, with Potter incessantly whining about the noise I was making, but I did it!"

I chortled. Draco really did have a passion for music.

"That's great, Draco." I said with a smile, swinging my legs off the bed and getting to my feet.

"Yeah, anyway…" Draco continued, this time with a slightly hesitant look, "Could you drop off the music sheets at Zabini's?"

Aww, jeez, it's been almost two weeks and they still haven't said a word to each other. Blaise is still wracked with guilt, although he finally seems to have accepted Draco's homosexuality, while Draco seems to be retreating into himself less and less these days. Which _is_ good. But they still haven't made up.

"Sure." I replied with a smile. "Now…_SOD OFF! _What the hell do you think you're doing, barging in here without knocking or anything, AT SEVEN A.M.!"

Draco yelped and ducked my flying hand, arms thrown over his head protectively.

"Christ woman!" he shouted, diving out of the room. He landed comically in the hallway, scrambled to his feet and shot off, tripping in his haste.

I smirked.

Yup, I still got it.

I smiled happily to myself, walking over to the window and opening it to let a breeze into the stifling room. I took a shower, and then contented myself for fifteen minutes while attempting to choose what to wear, ending up on a white pleat skirt and a baby blue tank top. Slipping on some tennis trainers, I made my way to the kitchen.

"Morning Red!" Harry greeted.

Holy mother of—!

Oh, for Goddess sake Harry, don't you put on a shirt in the morning? It's distracting! And—Oh Goddess, those jeans are hanging awfully low—it's _unfair_—and those are some _really _nice abs—no, no, NO! This is Harry! Look at something else!

Ooooooh, PANCAKES!

"Good morning Harry!" I chirped, bouncing over to him and peering over his bare, tanned shoulder as he expertly flipped a pancake.

"What is it with everyone in this house being in such a good mood at seven in the morning?" Harry said amusedly. "First Malfoy started singing in the shower, now you're bouncing off the walls."

Oh, sorry Mr All Gloom and Doom, didn't know you were against a little cheerfulness!

I blame Hermione and Ron. Really, Harry, they're engagement has screwed up your brain.

"So," I said with a fake smile, "What do you think about Hermione and Ron?"

Harry blinked.

"Um…they make a good couple?" He said cautiously.

"Really?"

Harry groaned, steering me to the table, forcing me to sit and placing a plate full of pancakes and syrup in front of me and told me with a long suffering sigh, "Actually, I think it's entirely ridiculous that they're getting married, alright?"

YES!

WE HAVE A WINNER!

I knew I could count on Harry!

"Harry?" I said with a grin, looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Harry smiled. "I love you too Gin."

There was a sudden dry retching behind us, and I whirled around in my seat, only to roll my eyes. Draco was leaning against the doorway, looking as every bit as disgusted as he probably felt. That was before his eyes landed on Harry's bare chest, and his eyebrow suddenly disappeared into his hairline, before his face went back to disgusted rapidly, although it wasn't as convincing as before. _Hmm…interesting…_

"God, gross much?"

"Thank you Draco." Harry sighed, annoyed.

"No problem Potter." Draco smirked, before looking at the table. "Hey, the only thing you're good at, pancakes!" Draco plopped down in the chair opposite me.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out, hopefully to put on a shirt.

Actually, half of me is screaming PUT ON A SHIRT DAMNIT! While the other half, the more powerful half, is yelling HELLO SEXY!

Yes, I know, it's terrible, isn't it?

I looked over at Draco, who was squirming in his seat uncomfortably. I casually leaned to the side, catching sight his lap and the slight bulge of his trousers.

A vicious idea hit me.

Right.

_Right._

I propped my elbows on the table and rested my chin in my hands, scrutinising Draco in a way I know he would notice. And that he did.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"I hope that _that_—" I gestured to his lap "—is from looking at porn early in the morning and not from Harry's state of undress."

To my complete amusement, he spluttered and his cheeks tinged a slight pink.

Now this is getting interesting!

"Oh c'mon," I giggled, "Harry's hot. Did you see how low his jeans were hanging? Goddess, you could see the trail of hair leading _down there._"

Draco's cheeks were steadily getting pinker and pinker with my words, and I knew his arousal was getting worse and all.

Merlin, I'm so evil.

Ah, who cares, this is fun!

"And he's certainly filled out since Hogwarts, hasn't he? Did you see those muscles? Quidditch certainly did him some good. Especially since now he has smooth, tanned skin…it goes really well with his bright, green eyes. And his hair! Merlin, I wouldn't mind running my hands through those silky black tresses…don't you think Draco?"

The ex-Slytherin whimpered, clamping his hands over his ears and slamming his eyes shut. The bulge in his jeans was really prominent now. I smirked happily. _Ginny 1, Draco 0!_

But…it isn't enough. There's still more.

No better way then getting him to move on from Blaise than to get the lust up and running for someone else entirely after all!

Smirking again (damn it, the Slytherins are rubbing off me!), I got up noiselessly and walked around the table, and stood behind him. Wrapping my arms around his chest, I smiled when he jumped at the contact. His breathing became laboured as I ran my hands over his well-sculptured chest, steadily going lower.

"Wouldn't you want Harry to touch you like this?" I whispered seductively in his now uncovered ear. I kept an eye on the partially open kitchen door in case Harry came back.

My hands trailed even lower, skimming the hem of his jeans.

Goddess, Draco has a _nice _body. He could give Harry a run for his money! Certainly not Blaise, cos he beats all of them in sexiness, but definitely Harry!

I had to prevent my own intake of breath when my hand brushed against the bulge of his jeans. Draco gave a shudder and another whimper.

Okay, yeah, here's the thing: Draco's manhood? HUGE!

Sweet Circe, it's always the good ones that are gay! Jeez!

I steeled myself, then in careful, measured strokes, ran my hand over the bulge again.

Oh Jesus fucking Christ.

"_Potter_…" Draco murmured breathlessly.

I grinned.

"Open your eyes Draco…" I crowed in a singsong voice in his ear. Almost instantly, his eyes snapped open and a look of horror spread across his face.

"Ginny—what the hell—" Draco stammered as I removed my hand and stepped away from him. "FUCK!" Draco hollered, catapulting from his seat.

_Ginny 2, Draco 0!_

"Well, someone obviously doesn't hate their arch-nemesis as much as they say they do." I said with a grin, crossing my arms. He didn't reply, just gaped, yelped, and then ran from the room, barging past a confused Harry. Seconds later, I heard the shower running.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as he walked back in, finally properly dressed.

"Nothing Harry." I said with an all-knowing grin.

So much for innocent Ginny, huh?

* * *

I looked up at the black door with the silver number 17 stamped on its surface. Smiling slightly at what happened only five hours ago, I pressed the doorbell impatiently.

A yawning Blaise opened the door. "Morning Ginny."

"Afternoon Blaise." I said with grin, stepping past him into the messy living room. I'm guessing Draco had always been the tidy one of the two, since the living room was never this messy when Draco was living here.

"Huh?" Blaise muttered, looking at his watch. I blinked when it yelled in red, blaring letters _'It's half past midday you idiot!'. _"Oh."

I giggled. "You look a right state, you know." I said, taking in his tousled hair and unusually bright blue eyes. His black shirt was half buttoned and the sleeves were rolled up, his jeans well-worn.

Okay, _now _we're talking ruggedly gorgeous.

Damn, he should look like that every day. I'm also salivating! Crap!

Oh for Goddess sake Ginny, you can play with Draco but you can't handle a scruffy, gorgeous, sexy, ruggedly handsome Apollo? Honestly!

"Oh, yeah," he said, sheepishly looking at his clothes, "I've been busy looking over those notes Draco sent with you yesterday, adding a few chords and such."

I smiled. Blaise must be such an awesome manager to have; he uses his own talents in music to help improve his client's songs. Plus, from what I hear, he's a great drummer too.

"Speaking of…" I said, suddenly remembering. I reached into my heavy bag and pulled out a few sheets. "Draco finished the lyrics and notes last night." I said, handing them to him.

"Oh, thanks Gin." Blaise said, taking them and looking over them. He sighed and put them on the coffee table. "Give me two seconds to change and we can go."

What? No more ruggedness? NO!

"Wait!" I blurted out, as Blaise turned to walk to his bedroom. He froze and turned back, confusion in his eyes. "You look good like that. So forget your own desire to look immaculate and lets go!" I said teasingly.

Now, I know what you're thinking, a month ago there would've been no way I would say something like that, but over the last two weeks I've spent at least a few hours every day with Blaise, since he's all on his own now. We've gotten used to each other.

Ha, me and Blaise, used to each other!

Now if he would just snog me senseless, I'd be happy!

"Immaculate? I resent that." Blaise pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "You got everything you need?"

"Yeah," he sighed resignedly.

"Brill!" I chirped, grabbing both of his hands and dragging him closer to me. I saw the surprise on his face as I grinned up at him, winked playfully and disapparated.

We appeared behind a clump of trees. After a couple of seconds, I started dragging him past the trees and out into the open air, smiling at the sight of people at the top of one of the grassy, rolling hills.

It had been Harry's idea to get everyone together for a picnic, since it was Saturday, no one had work and the weather was gorgeous. Hence why I woke up at seven a.m., just so that I could help Callie make lunch.

Yeah, it took _that _long.

"GINNY! BLAISE!"

And there was Callie, hyperactive as always and jumping up and down as soon as she had spotted us.

I grinned up at Blaise. He looked a little uneasy at the numerous amounts of ex-Gryffindors all sitting on loads of blankets.

"Hey," I smiled, "It's alright. Draco's up there, and he seems all right so far. No one is going to bite."

"What do you take me for Gin?" Blaise smirked, confidence back in place.

Oh, he's an ex-Slytherin alright.

As we walked up the hill, I could see who was there already. Harry, Draco, Callie, Colin, Leo, Hannah, George and his girlfriend Alicia Spinnet, Fred (who remains the only Weasley besides me who is still single), Skye (Charlie's wife), Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

Okay, that's what, fourteen people? And we're still expecting more.

"Heya!" I greeted.

"Hey Ginny!" Everyone yelled.

"You guys all remember Blaise Zabini, right?"

There was a chorus of greetings and introductions, as Draco determinedly looked the other way, refusing to look at either Blaise or me. I also noticed he was sitting next to Skye, as far away as possible from Harry.

Typical.

"Gin!" Callie squealed, dragging me over to the blanket where her, Colin, Hannah, Leo and Fred were all sitting and laughing at something Fred had said. "Christ Ginny, I miss having you around the house."

"Oh thanks." Colin said sarcastically.

"Oh, sweetie, I love you as well." Callie smiled sweetly, patting him on the head.

Colin rolled his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't my sneaky, pixie-like little sister," Fred grinned as Callie plopped down beside Colin. "I see you managed to get rid of the eye pigment."

I sighed. Only a week ago, my darling brothers, you know which ones, turned my eyes a cherry colour. _All _of it. So I looked rather freaky with weird coloured eyes with no pupil or whites.

"And I see you managed to get rid of the pink hair dye," I retorted. "It's a shame, I thought it was permanent."

"You're talking to a professional prankster, _pixie_."

"You're talking to the professional prankster's little sister, _pinky._"

Hannah and Callie giggled at us.

I grinned, before looking over to Blaise, who was talking to Seamus and Neville, and to Draco, who was having a cheerful conversation with Skye.

Oh, idea alert!

I'm having a few of those today.

"Be right back." I walked over to Blaise, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from an amused looking Irishman and a confused Herbologist.

"Ginny, what—" Blaise started.

"Skye, I do believe Fred wanted to talk to you about muggle hair dye products." I told her with a smile. She got the hint, nodded, said a quick goodbye to Draco and walked over to Callie's blanket.

"Hey, what are you—"

I forced Blaise to sit next to Draco.

They looked at each other.

And blinked.

Honestly, men!

"I want you two to sort yourselves out." I told them in my strictest voice. "I'll be over by the others. I don't want you to argue, or do anything that will ruin this day. Do you understand me?"

They nodded, stunned.

"Great!" I chirped, "See you later!"

I turned around and walked off. Smiling happily to myself, I spotted Hermione running up the hill, obviously out of breath. Fred got up, yelling,

"There's my favourite accountant!"

Hermione let out a shriek as Fred caught her around the middle and swung her around.

They're an odd pair, Hermione and Fred. They've been friends ever since my fifth year, when Fred and George were setting up their shop. They asked Hermione for help with the book keeping, and Fred and Hermione sat down at least once a week to go over the books.

Since then, Hermione became a cryptologist for Gringotts, but she still sat down with Fred once a week to do the books.

Well, each to their own, I say.

"Ginny! Come have some cake!" Seamus' Irish drawl called from behind me.

I smiled, and got ready to mingle with some old friends and family.

* * *

"I'm telling you honey, I didn't do anything to those biscuits!" George's pleading ran through the warm atmosphere. It was dusk already, and someone had broken out several crates of alcohol, so half of us were drunk. Katie Bell had arrived shortly after Hermione, who told us Ron couldn't make it.

I don't know what happened between Draco and Blaise, but I know both of them are definitely tipsy and seem to be having a loud, joyful conversation with Skye, Seamus and Luna.

Well, it's been a great day, I can tell you that.

"_WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!_

_WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!_

_NO TIME FOR LOSERS_

_COS WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS_

_OF THE WORLD!"_

Not surprisingly, that came from Blaise and Draco's group.

Alright, they are so completely trashed.

"Ginniiiieeeee," Callie said with wide, bright blue eyes. Oh joy, another drunk as a skunk. "When're you gonna a'mit that you slept with Draaaaaco?" she asked in a dramatic whisper.

Oh for Goddess sake—!

She's still on about that?

Jeez!

"Oi, GINNY!" Blaise yelled.

Oh thank merciful heavens! Saved!

"WHAT?"

"SING FOR US!"

I blinked.

Huh?

"You sing?" Katie chirped from beside me.

I nodded blankly.

Sing? _Sing? _Now?

"Yeah, Ginny, sing!" Fred and George crowed.

"But—"

"Look, I even brought a guitar!" Draco interrupted, holding a miniature guitar in his hand. "You just need to enlarge it!" Draco pulled out his wand, "_App_—no, that's not it…_apli_—umm…" he looked at Blaise, "What was it again?"

Je_sus._

"_Amplafici!" _

Nothing happened.

"Blaise," Draco whined, "It didn't work!"

"I can see that!"

Oh Christ, this is turning into Dumb and Dumber!

"Jesus, guys, how much have you had drink?" Harry laughed, taking out his wand and muttering, "_Amplifico!"_

The electric blue and silver guitar shimmered and returned back to its normal size, complete with a magical amp.

"I was close!" Blaise mumbled.

I sighed. There's no way of this, is there?

I took the guitar from Draco, turned on the amp, sat on it and hefted the guitar onto my lap.

All eyes were on me.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"The Hogwarts Song!" Seamus yelled.

"Oh, sod off!" Dean elbowed the drunk Irishman.

"The Cheeky Girls!" Skye yelled, followed by uproarious laughter from everyone.

"_It's a beautiful day, don't let it get awaaaaaaaay!" _sang Fred, completely off-key.

"Shut up!" Everyone shouted.

"Alright, alright!" I yelled over everyone, laughing all the while. "I got one! You all ready?"

"YEAH!"

I steadied my hands over the stings, letting my fingers work their magic. A melodic tune floated into the rapidly darkening night. Everyone went silent, and so I sang.

"_Imagine there's no heaven…it's easy if you try…"

* * *

_

Aww, a little bonding time for everyone. Well, thanks to everyone that reviewed...and as a small birthday gift...could you review again? Please? Pretty please? 

Ciao guys!

Chiya


	11. Repercussions

Hey everyone! Yes, I know, another quick updates, wonders will never cease. But lucky for you guys, after my French Reading exam tomorrow, I'm totally free for two and a hlaf months, which means more updates! Yey! So revel in this joyful news my good readers.

On a more serious, and angry note: I got a couple of flames, pointless flames that no only insulted my writing without thought, but me as an English person. Now, honestly, there is no definition of an English person, so don't you even think about reviewing if you're going to stereotype me, or even insult me as a person. We're here because we write and read. Nothing else. I don't like flames and I don't tolerate them; constructive criticism, on the other hand, I enjoy getting so that I can improve my writing. So please don't be scared off by this if you have something useful to say about my writing.

There. Now that I have that out of my system, you can all read this nice chapter full of sheer Ginny and Blaise-ness and nothing else. So hurrah! This is what you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just a few random OCs chucked in and the plot.

**

* * *

Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Eleven: Repercussions**

I opened my eyes blearily. Only one word came across my throbbing mind (can minds throb? Nope, sorry, that's just my skull)…OW. OW. OW. OW. It feels like someone is trying to saw through my skull, while sitting on my chest and giving me black eyes over and over again. The result? A very unpleasant feeling.

Just what the hell happened after Draco put my fifth beer in my hand?

I don't even _like _beer. Gimme an alcopop anytime. Much nicer.

And for Goddess sakes, OW! Someone give me a hangover potion, NOW!

I blinked. In the midst of my pain and inward cursing, I had failed to take in my surroundings. I'm on a sofa, I know that for certain. It's made out of leather, so that rules out my place.

Argh, I can barely see. This is _so _annoying! Okay, let's just take a moment to think. Or not. Apparently thinking hurts. Honestly, haven't the fairies stopped playing Quidditch in my head yet? I think they're using my brain cells as the bludgers!

Alright, focus! On a sofa, its leather, looks dark…black? Yeah, black. Black leather. Okay, so that rules out Harry's place. His sofa is white. How he keeps it clean is beyond me…_owie! _Okay, fairies, I know you have issues with my brain cells, but at least keep the blood shed to a minimum! I need those brain cells, you know!

Anyway. As I was saying…I rubbed my eyes. Bloody eyes. Can't even see anything. Oh, no, wait! Oh, hello, I can see colour! …Blue? Who do I know has dark blue walls?

Oh…

No way.

Nuh uh.

I did not just wake up in Blaise's living room.

I groaned, rolled over and buried my head in a cushion.

Pah. The world hates me.

Okay. At least I know where I am. Question is…how in the name of Merlin's socks did I get here?

First thing first. Hangover potion.

I rolled off the sofa and managed to get up without tripping over immediately… yes, I know, amazing… of course, as soon as I was on two feet, the world span rapidly and testily in a concoction of colours and blurs.

I am never drinking again.

…Oh, who am I kidding by saying that?

I stumbled forwards, crashed into the coffee table, winced at the noisier than usual sound and staggered hastily towards the bathroom. After colliding into several other objects and hoping to hell I didn't wake anyone up –what's the time, anyway?—I found myself staring at my slightly blurred and appalling appearance in the medicine cabinet mirror.

Goddess. Kill. Me.

"Ouch," The mirror suddenly said, and I have the feeling if it wasn't an inanimate object, it would've flinched, "Here, sweetheart." It opened to reveal a cabinet full of potions of all colours. The mirror helped me out, again, "The one you want is bright blue and on the second shelf, to the left darling."

I followed its instructions and found small bottles of the bright blue potion, wasting no time in grabbing one, pulling out the cork and downing it. Instantly my vision cleared and the pounding in my head ceased to exist.

Oh sweet merciful Goddess, thank you!

The cabinet swung shut, and I took a look at myself. Oh CRAP! It's not just appalling, it's _cataclysmic! _My hair was sticking up all over the place, with traces of sticky beer and what looked like a splatter of green dye on the side. My eyes were rimmed with black ink, and someone had drawn a smiley face on my cheek! Worst of all, I think it was _me _who drew it! My t-shirt was stained, ripped in a few places and my jeans were covered in grass and beer stains…yeah, that's the _last_ time I get drunk with Draco and Blaise.

I undressed hurriedly and jumped into the shower.

Goddess, I think I was so drunk I was bordering paralytic. As I viciously rubbed shampoo into my hair, I tried to recall the events of last night. I remember singing…I must've sang countless songs, since everyone seemed to be loving it. Then Draco handed me a beer, sometime around seven I think, and told me, very seriously, to hurry up and get pissed.

So I had some beer. I can't remember how many bottles. I stopped counting after my fifth one.

Flashes of images scattered through my mind. _So_ useful…urgh, what can I remember? George and Alicia making out… Dean passed out… Seamus prancing around in his boxers… a remnant of a strip poker game between Seamus, Luna, Fred, Callie, Colin, Katie and Dean, if I remember right… they all ended up half naked for the rest of the night, except Luna who kept winning, and Fred, who Hermione immediately made sure he got dressed right after the game ended… what else?

Jeez, turned out to be some wild party after a while.

Okay, um, Neville went home early, something about his muggle wife expecting him home. Harry…wait…oh Goddess, _Harry…_

"_Ginny, did I ever tell you that you have pretty hair?"_

_I blinked owlishly at Harry, who was sprawled across a blanket, his emerald eyes slightly unfocused from the alcohol pumping through his veins. _

"_Nooo…" I replied, smiling. He grinned back, reaching an arm up and burying his hand in my hair. He tugged me closer._

"_You have pretty hair." He grinned, before tugging me even closer. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, and we were kissing feverishly…_

HOLY MOTHER OF…SOMETHING!

I KISSED HARRY!

I didn't just _kiss _Harry, I sodding well had a full blown make out session with him, right there, in front of two of my brothers and…_Blaise!_

I made an incomprehensible noise and banged my head against the shower wall. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: The world hates me.

Goddess, is there anything else I should be remembering right now? Like, I dunno… Blaise and Draco kissing…?

_Blaise_…and…_Draco_…kissing…

WHAT!

OH. MY. GODDESS!

NOOOOO!

Eyes wide in horror, I leaned against the wall and slid down the floor, the image burning into my mind.

"_So, the reason you moved in with Harry is cos you're in love with Blaise?" Skye asked, eyes wide with fascination. Draco nodded, and Blaise reddened slightly. "Wow. Um, this might be asking a lot, but can you guys…kiss?"_

"_What?" I said in disbelief. _

"_Oh come on, you saying you've never wanted to see two guys kiss?" Skye said impatiently, staring at Draco and Blaise intently. _

"_Um, well, I don't mind, obviously, but it's up to Blaise, really." Draco stammered, glancing at a dumbstruck Italian. _

"_Uh…" he blinked, dark blue eyes reflecting the crescent moon. He ran a hand through his hair, rumpling his already messy tresses. "Okay, I suppose. I've always been open-minded." _

_Skye squealed in delight as Draco grinned. I sighed. Draco leaned towards Blaise tentatively, but Blaise just rolled his eyes, grabbed a handful of Draco's shirt, pulled him roughly towards him and kissed him. _

_And I'm talking full out, tongues involved, kiss. _

"_Wow!" Skye said in awe, "That has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen."_

Sadly enough, looking back, I have to agree with Skye.

Damn.

Last night was screwed up.

I finally finished off in the shower, getting out and wrapping a towel around me. After drying off and slipping on my undergarments, I looked at my dirty clothes in annoyance.

I sighed, cursing myself for leaving my wand in the living room. I looked around, and spotted Blaise's silk red shirt hanging on the door knob. Thank Merlin! I slipped it on. Luckily it was big enough to go half way down my thighs.

I walked out into the corridor just as Blaise stumbled out of his bedroom.

In just his boxers.

Oh sweet holy Circe's fairies.

"Ginny?" he said unsteadily. He rubbed his eyes. Oh good, he can't see well either. Cos, you know, I'm just gawking at him in his half naked glory.

He truly is the Apollo of Mankind. That's all I have to say.

"Um, morning Blaise!" I squeaked, yes, I know, pathetic! "Lemme just get you a hangover potion." I managed to say, before rushing back into the bathroom, breathing heavily.

Now is not a good time to be _aroused. _

The image of Blaise and Draco locked at the lips swam in my mind again.

NOT HELPING!

I shakily got another bright blue bottle and hesitantly, and against my better judgement, stepped out of the bathroom. One only hopes that my knickers aren't going to soak through and start dripping, or something as awful as that. Because it sure is getting _wet _down there…

"Here," I mumbled, my cheeks flaring red. Damned red hair. I handed him the potion, and he downed it quickly, giving a sigh of contentment.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, his intense dark blue eyes turning to me. His eyebrows shot up. "Wow, I never knew that shirt could look really good on a girl, let alone one with the same colour hair as the shirt."

My cheeks went even redder.

"Sorry, I had to take a shower, I woke up a total mess. My clothes are…rather unusable at the moment." I explained.

Blaise shrugged, smirking at me, "Trust me, I don't mind. You look…" something unrecognisable flickered across his face, "Um, excuse me, Gin." He muttered, walking past me to the bathroom, "I need a shower. Preferably cold."

I gaped as the door shut behind him.

Oh.

_Oh._

Well.

Who am I to complain about _that_?

* * *

"So, how exactly did I end up here again?" I asked, sitting cross-legged on one end of the sofa, since Blaise had collapsed, fully dressed (which is rather disappointing), and eyes closed on the other end.

"We—" he opened his eyes, stopped, stared then made a sort of distressed noise as he looked away again. "You're still wearing my shirt?"

I grinned.

I'm liking this…a lot.

And in my defence, I am wearing my newly repaired and cleaned jeans. I just decided to hang onto the shirt—it's so damned comfortable! And it smells like Blaise…hmm…

"I like it." I said, smirking.

He made another distressed noise.

"You're gonna be the death of me…" he moaned.

"And why's that?" I asked in my best innocent voice. It's the same voice that got me out of trouble back in the Burrow when I was younger. Of course, anything that went wrong was usually blamed on the twins anyway, so it doesn't really matter.

Blaise threw a dark look at me, seeing right through that innocent voice. Which, is pretty much a wow factor, since the only people to have never fallen for it was Fred and George, and that's because they _invented _the innocent-that-is-very-guilty voice.

"Never mind…from what I can remember, Potter hailed us a cab and helped us here, being the most sober of us all, only Draco passed out on the cab and none of could be assed to carry him up three flights of stairs, so he went back to Potter's place. We figured it'd be easier just to have you crash here in the way of people waking up with hangovers."

I nodded. Then grinned mischievously.

"So, d'you remember most of it?"

"Yeah…"

"D'you remember making out with Draco?" I asked with a barely concealed grin.

"Urgh," he groaned, "Shut up, you're not one to talk, you snogged Potter."

"He's the _opposite sex _and he's _not in love with me_!" I giggled, "Besides, I don't know what you're complaining about. You gave Skye and me quite an eyeful. She said, and I quote 'That has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen.' Looking back, I have got to agree."

He mumbled something with the words 'evil wench' involved.

I smirked, leaning forward and propping my elbows on my knees and resting my chin on my hand.

"Of course," I said, "Now I have something very good to remember when I need to get off."

Oh, the filthy words that escaped my mouth sometimes.

Honestly.

"You'd get off to the thought of two guys making out?" Blaise finally looked me, his dark blue eyes showing hints of amusement and something else.

"Sure. Two hot guys making out. What self-respecting girl wouldn't be aroused by that? Its like guys get aroused by two gorgeous girls making out. Same principle."

"Oh, really?" he cocked an eyebrow. He was moving slightly, twisting his body around so that he was facing me. And getting steadily closer all the while.

"Yeah." I said, meeting his eyes steadily. The previously ignored arousal from half an ago made its presence known to me again, rather sharply.

I must've blinked. Or spaced out for a second while all sorts ran through my head. Or something. Either way, I was suddenly lying flat on my back with Blaise hovering over me, a decisive smirk playing on his handsome features. It took me another second to comprehend that his legs were on either side of my waist, and his hands that were holding him up were on both sides of my head.

I inhaled sharply.

Oh. Goddess.

How did that happen? He didn't play Quidditch back in Hogwarts, I would know, I was a Chaser and I've never played against him. So where the hell did he get that speed from?

"So, Ginny. Would you prefer two hot guys making out or a hot guy all to yourself?" he smirked, that unknown emotion flashing through his eyes again. Only it wasn't so unknown now. _Lust._

"Well, aren't you arrogant," I smirked back, finally regaining my senses, "Calling yourself hot. Spoken like a true ex-Slytherin."

"Who said I was talking about myself?"

"Ha, ha," I said sarcastically, "Lets be realistic Blaise."

"So, what, you're calling me hot now?" he retorted, his eyes venturing from my face to my chest.

"Prat, I've been calling you gorgeous since that day at the offices. Just not to your face." I rolled my eyes. The feeling of sheer confidence and euphoria was burning through my veins like adrenaline and I welcomed it. Okay, so I'm saying things I wouldn't usually say, like… "So would stop staring at my breasts and kiss me already?"

Blaise chortled, and leaned down, pressing a butterfly kiss to my exposed collarbone. And another on my neck…he was leaving a trail across my face, never once gracing my lips. And trust me, it felt damned good. But it wasn't enough. I groaned in frustration.

"You have no patience." He whispered against my skin.

"I'm a Weasley, what d'you expect?" I started, as his lips left my skin and he hovered over my lips. "Damnit Blaise!" I groaned, and he smirked.

And he kissed me.

It was soft at first, his lips moving against mine gently. They were warm and soft and felt so damned good, I almost moaned when he gently pried my lips open and slipping his tongue into my mouth. But lust won, and the kiss became more aggressive and fiery. His lips pressed hard against mine, his tongue danced furiously with mine, his hands began roaming my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged downwards so that his body was flush with mine. I could feel his hardness digging into my thigh, and I groaned into his mouth. Goddess, I was going to go insane, no one ever made me feel like this with just one kiss.

There was a loud _crack _and suddenly a very familiar voice erupted from the kitchen.

"BLAISE! WEASLETTE! GET YOUR SORRY, HUNG OVER ASSES OUT OF—"

Blaise jerked backwards, breathing heavily, eyes clouded with fear.

Oh, Goddess, no, please don't tell me he's here, he'll be heart broken, oh no, no, no, no…

We both looked towards the kitchen doorway. There, leaning against the frame, shock and betrayal all over his face…

"Draco." Blaise said tentatively. "Draco, wait­—"

He shook his head, turning around.

"DRACO!"

_Crack!_

He was gone.

Bugger.

* * *

They've kissed! There's chemistry! There's...crap, I need to change the rating now, don't I? Okay, I'll do that now then...anyway! Poor Draco! Thanks to all my reviewers...

...and please know that I will be faster in updating with the more reviews I get...

Ciao!

Chiya


	12. Revelations of a Redhead

Um...hi? Okay, okay, there is absolutely nothing I can say that can excuse this extreme lateness sooo...I'm just really really sorry, okay? I've started college now, so I'm super busy, I guess that's no excuse since I had the summer hols...

Well, at any rate, here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling does. Capish?

* * *

**Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Twelve: Revelations of a Redhead**

I am in so much shit. Seriously. How do I get myself into these messes? Is it some form of torture from the Goddesses above to punish me for my past life? What did I do? Eradicate an entire civilisation? Sheesh! That's about as unlikely as Harry falling deeply in love with Draco.

Yeah, speaking of which. Draco. Insert here the sound of a bomb falling to Earth and going KABOOM!

That's how bad it is.

I've spent the last three hours trying to find Draco. Only I can't find him. I've tried Harry's flat, his recording studio, his office, Diagon Alley, his favourite music store, for Goddess sakes, I've even called Hermione and asked her if she had seen him. No such luck.

My life sucks.

I mean, I finally pull Blaise Zabini, and there I am, happily snogging him on the sofa when Draco walks in. Draco Malfoy, who is in love with his best friend. Draco Malfoy, who's other friend, _ME_, is snogging the guy he's in love with.

I am such a bitch.

Seriously.

I should've known this would hurt him. I mean, c'mon, backstabber or what?

And I thought I was nice. Damnit.

I staggered into the hallway, sighing. Harry's flat blurred before my eyes, and I shook my head quickly. I felt like crying. How could I do this to him? How could I…?

"Harry?" I called thickly.

"Gin?" he replied, walking out of the kitchen in only his jeans. I couldn't be assed to appreciate his sculptured chest. Any other time, I'd probably be drooling, but now? Nothing. "Didn't find him then?"

I shook my head.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Harry said gently, leading me to a chair. I plopped down on it.

Did I have to tell him?

I sighed.

Harry's always been pretty neutral. He wouldn't kill me for being horrible…would he?

"He…he walked in on me and Blaise…"

Harry, who had pretty much got the gist of Draco's feelings for Blaise, frowned.

"What…were you doing?" He seemed almost hesitant to ask.

"Just…kissing. On the sofa. It probably would've been a lot more if Draco hadn't walked in—Oh, _Goddess. _I'm so stupid. I should've stopped it, or… or _something! _He's our friend, Harry, and there we were, not even _thinking _about his feelings—nothing! We should've waited, waited until he got over Blaise, we shouldn't've been so _careless_—_" _

"I agree." Harry said firmly.

Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't him agreeing with me. Normally, he tries to make me feel better.

"I­—"

"No. You're right," Harry said, scowling slightly, "I love you Gin, you're one of my closest friends, and I think you're a wonderful girl. But you're right. You _were _inconsiderate."

I sniffed, trying to dam the tears threatening to burst forth. Because when Harry Potter agrees with your self-pitying, you know you're pretty much screwed.

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry Ginny, normally I wouldn't say this. But I know for a fact that Draco has a harsh life. He's had it worse than most people; in some ways he's even had it worse than me, because he doesn't have very many friends. And when his friends screw him over like that—it hurts. It hurts a lot."

That was it.

The tears fell.

But neither of us had time to deal with it, since at that moment, a loud _crack! _came from the hallway.

"Shit," Harry hissed, "That'll be Draco. He can't see you here, it'll only send him running again— here, put this on! And _go!_"

The next thing I knew, Harry's Invisibility Cloak was draped over me, and a dishevelled, red-eyed Draco slumped into the kitchen, dragging his feet dejectedly. I quickly vacated my seat, pushing away from both Harry and Draco. The tears were still falling, but no noise escaped me.

I couldn't leave. I had to see if he was okay.

"Potter." Draco mumbled in acknowledgement, collapsing on the seat I had only just vacated.

Harry sighed, looking tired. He conjured a mug filled with hot chocolate and placed in front of Draco, before straddling the seat opposite the blond.

"I heard what happened."

"Great," Draco snorted, "Give a few hours and it'll turn up in _Teen Witch_. What a scandal that'll be. Draco Malfoy, gay _and _fucked over by his friends."

"Don't be stupid," Harry rolled his eyes, "Dramatic as ever, aren't you? Only I know, you prat. And only because Ginny turned up looking like she was about to cry after spending the last few hours trying to find you."

"Well, boo bloody hoo," Draco snapped. "Covering for your friends as always, Pothead?"

Harry didn't take the bait, just sighed and propped his head on his hand. "No, I told her to get her ass out there and look for you some more. Oh, and gave her a nice little chat as to why, had she not been my friend, I would've called her things that would've harmed the ears of a war veteran."

I think he just tweaked the truth the little, but either way, he might've as well said that to me, since it couldn't've made a difference as to how bad I feel.

"Bullshit." Draco grumped.

"Goddamnit, Malfoy, get yourself together—"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Draco bellowed, leaping to his feet with such force that his chair toppled back and landed with a clatter on the floor, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR WHAT TO FEEL! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW, POTTER? HUH!"

There was a pause, and I tried to comprehend how Draco had gone to bitterly depressed to furious in the space of a split second.

"You don't know what it's like to be me Potter! You don't know what it's like to be treated like I'm dangerous, or like I'm sort of ticking bomb! People don't trust me, no matter how much you vouch for me, Potter! They think you're just too kind, too gentle! And you know what? YOU ARE! YOU'RE JUST AN IDIOT!"

Harry stared at him through unreadable emerald eyes, and in Draco's own silvery blue eyes, a fire roared.

"And d'you know what I hate the most about you, Potter? You honest to God have it all. The looks, the smarts, the personality…no wonder you're such a goddamn icon in this stupid world! And you know what the worse thing about you is? You have people who care about you. _You. _Harry Potter, not the fucking Boy Who Lived. Who the hell cares about me, huh? All they want is another track. Another platinum album."

"Draco, people care." Harry told him.

"Like who!" he snapped, "Blaise? Yeah, he really cares!"

"He does though. He's you're best friend, Draco. He knows how you feel about him, but what did you really expect? Callie's told me about how him and Ginny have been flirting like hell since you guys all met up. Ginny loves you to bits, but I'm sure she simply succumbed to her own hormones. She didn't think you were going to walk in on them. She never wanted that, Draco. Blaise never wanted that."

"And, what? Is that it?" Draco's voice had gone so cold; it sent shivers down my spine.

The next thing either of us knew, Harry had used his crazy speed thing (in which he moves so goddamned fast, no one sees it) to make himself appear right in front of Draco. The blond stared at him in surprise, but the surprise was what happened next.

Harry hugged Draco.

Yes, _hugged. _As in, wrapped his arms around Draco's slim frame tightly and pulled him to his chest and for fuck's sake, HARRY JUST HUGGED DRACO!

And…and…OH MY GODDESS, DRACO'S HUGGING HIM BACK!

I think I'm going to keel over.

"_I _care about you, Draco. Don't forget it, because I care. A lot."

…Whaaaaaaaat?

Draco took that moment to simply break down there and then, one hand sinking into Harry's black hair and clutching a handful of locks. He buried his head on a bare shoulder, and simply sobbed.

Say…don't suppose the whole Harry falling head over heels in love with Draco is that ridiculous, is it…? Cos…they look pretty good together…

I took my cue to leave.

After all, Draco is in pretty good hands. Literally.

* * *

Silence. 

Sheer silence.

I mean, seriously, you spend five minutes making out with a guy, and you have nothing to say to each other?

Well, actually, that's just the awkwardness.

Anyway, I've already told him Draco's all right…distraught, angry, but all right. He'll get over it. If we beg and plead long enough for his forgiveness.

"Gin…"

"Yes?" I said instantly, tearing my eyes from the carpet to the gorgeous Italian.

"About this morning…"

Hmm…what, about when you pinned me to the sofa and kissed me senseless?

"I don't think…um…"

I knew straight away what he was going to say.

"We don't want to hurt Draco anymore." I finished for him.

"Yeah…"

Aw…Jesus.

"I understand."

"Thanks, Gin. Not many girls would."

"Well, I'm not many girls, am I?" I flashed him a very very brief grin, and then we lapsed back into awkward silence.

"So…er…I'll be seeing you around then…"

"Um…yeah…"

"Well, bye."

"Bye."

I disapparated.

And that was that.

It was over before it even began.

Fuck.

* * *

_Teen Witch_

_FINALLY, ITS OFFICIAL!_

_HARRY POTTER'S BEST FRIENDS RON WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER DECIDE TO TIE THE KNOT!_

_Earlier this morning, I did as every other working witch would do: stop by at a café for a coffee. But when I walked out of that café only moments before I was due for work, I came out with not only a coffee, but also the fantastic news of a marriage. _

_Hermione Granger was sitting in the café as well, no doubt doing some report or another for the Ministry, when close friend Neville Longbottom sat down by her. After a few trivial greetings, to which I only listened to with half an ear (to be honest, I was more interested in staring at Oliver Wood's chest in _Quidditch Monthly) _when Miss Granger told Mr Longbottom some startling news:_

_Ronald Weasley has finally proposed! _

_It was something no one was expecting, simply because the couple had been together since the middle of the war and had yet to settle down. It was rumoured they were having troubles, but obviously such allegories have been squashed with this news. _

_This humble journalist hopes that they have a wonderful wedding befitted for the smartest witch and one of the most courageous men to walk this earth._

_Julia Walkers_

_More on Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley on page five._

Huh.

Poor Hermione, I don't think she's ready for the public to know.

Hmm…speaking of which…three…two…one…

"GINNY!"

I sighed as the shriek echoed throughout the otherwise empty house, since, you know, Colin and Callie are at work. The next thing I knew, Hermione Granger ran into the room, clutching her own copy of _Teen Witch _and looking completely hysterical.

"Hermione, honestly, it's not that bad—"

"But it is!" she screamed, clutching at her hair. She threw the magazine at the wall, giving it her filthiest look.

I feel sorry for that magazine.

Honestly, what has it ever done to her?

"Hermione!"

"Oh, God, Ginny!"

The next thing I knew, hysterical Hermione turned into sobbing Hermione, as the brunette finally collapsed on the sofa and pressed her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"Hermione!" I repeated, this time in shock. I immediately sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Honey, what's the matter? Is this about the article? I don't want to seem unkind, but they were going to find out eventually."

The brunette shook her head, then paused, nodded, shrugged, and then gave a yell of frustration, more tears leaking out.

Um…is anyone else completely confused?

Eventually Hermione calmed down enough to string words together to form a coherent sentence. But even then I didn't get a single word out of her, since she sat there sullenly, glaring at the wall and muttering nonsense under her breath, as well as swearing constantly, which is what scared me the most, since, well, HERMIONE DOESN'T SWEAR!

"…What a complete wanker…who the hell does he think he is…I don't know, I don't know…_shit_…completely messed things up…oh God…" was only a fraction of her ramblings.

"Um…would you like some hot chocolate?" I asked hesitantly, remembering Harry mentioning that hot chocolate tended to calm Hermione down.

"Fucking wanker! …Yes, please, Gin…"

I walked into the kitchen, only to receive of the shock of my life as a rather quiet _pop! _announced the arrival of one the twins.

Which turned out to be Fred, once I had slowed my pounding heart enough to take a closer look.

What is it with people apparating directly into the house lately? Its like, _forbidden_, unless in the case of the emergency.

WHAT'S THE BLOODY EMERGENCY IS WHAT I WANNA KNOW!

And what's with the quietness? Fred and George always make sure their arrival is duly noticed, so they always arrive as loudly as possible.

Jesus! What the bloody hell is going on? I've got a quiet Fred and swearing Hermione IN THE SAME HOUSE!

"Fr—" I started, but he slapped his hand over my mouth. I responded by biting it. He didn't even flinch.

"Gin," he muttered hoarsely, "I'm screwed."

Whaaaaaaat?

"MMMmmmph!" I said against his hand.

"I mean, GOD! What am I, completely stupid? I shouldn't be doing this—"

I finally managed to get away from his hand, hissing as quietly as possible so that he wouldn't try to shush me again.

"What the fucking hell are you on about, you psychotic freak?"

"I…" Fred said roughly, staring through light blue eyes at the wall, looking completely horrified, "I'm such a bad brother, Gin."

"Alright," I frowned, "Don't tell me you and George had a fight." I said it with a mixture of horror and apprehension, on the account that the only time Fred and George ever had a fight, which was a few years ago, it was complete chaos and sheer horror for the entire family for a month solid.

But Fred shook his head slowly.

Thank God.

"I…" he started, but at the moment, Hermione walked into the kitchen.

And that's when it happened. Fred immediately flinched, took a step back, staring at the brunette with wide blue eyes. She stared back with something akin to shock and fragility, until Fred abruptly disapparated with a loud _crack! _and Hermione gave a sob, turning on her heel and disapparating as well.

Leaving me alone in the middle of my kitchen, completely baffled.

Sorry, but WHAT THE HELL!

Finally, I moved from the kitchen and back to the living room, my eyes immediately going towards the copy of _Teen Witch _still lying where it had bounced after Hermione had tossed it. I picked it up, and flicked through it, even though I had my own copy.

I figured out why I had even bothered when I reached the article that caused all this mayhem, and noticed the muggle red marker ink scribbled over it in Hermione's handwriting. She had obviously scribbled it in a moment of complete mental disorder, because the words were messy and hard to read. But a few words jumped out.

_Why? Why NOW? But I don't love him anymore…_

I blinked.

And read it again.

_But I don't love him anymore…_

The words resounded in my head. I stared at the scribbled red ink covering the glossy paper, hoping to disprove myself, hoping I had read wrong. But all I did was further prove it. Because a name had been repeatedly written then scribbled out, and I just about managed to decipher it.

_Fred._

And everything suddenly made sense.

Fred. Hermione. Their odd behaviour. Their reactions to each other.

Everything.

The magazine slipped from my grasp, landing with a dull thud on the ground. I stared blankly at the wall, as my mind tried to comprehend my startling discovery.

Sometime while Hermione and Ron were living up to expectations, while they were playing perfect couple, Hermione Granger was falling in love with Fred. _Fred Weasley._ My older brother. And it was obvious Fred loved her back.

Huh.

Interesting.

* * *

Hehe, things are really progressing, ne? Well, except with poor Ginny and Blaise.

I'd just like to say thanks to all the reviews I got, seems like there really are people who like this fic enough to read it even after it hasn't been updated in, like, forever. So thanks.

Til next time! And please review!

Chiya


	13. The Perfect Girl With An Imperfect Love

Oh my God, I am SO SORRY! I realised I hadn't even thought about this story in a while and when I checked, it said it hadn't been updated since last October! God, I'm such an idiot. I've been focusing on my Naruto story, which was very wrong of me, since this came first. Well, much apologies for such a long wait and I will be astounded if anyone so much as cares that I updated at all. Or remembers the story line.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry. Or Ginny. Or Blaise. Or Draco. -grumbles- Or anyone else you recognise. -grumbles some more about how hot fictional characters should belong to everyone-

ENJOY!**  
**

* * *

**Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Perfect Girl With An Imperfect Love**

Hermione Granger, you have to understand, is one of those schedule attentive people. I lived with her for about a month or so back when I had just gotten out of Hogwarts, and me, Callie and Colin were looking for a place to live. From that month, I learnt many things about Hermione Granger. But one thing stuck out.

You don't mess with her schedule.

She gets up every working morning at seven o'clock. Weekends, she'll allow herself to sleep until ten, latest. The first thing she did was have a shower, then she would get dressed, then make herself breakfast (toast every Monday and Wednesday, porridge on Tuesdays and Fridays, and pancakes every Thursday, Saturday and Sunday). After that, she would gather her things, put on her cloak and set the protective alarm barriers on. Then she would leave at exactly eight thirty.

One Wednesday, I got up early and made her some pancakes. That's when I learnt you don't mess with her schedule.

Cos Wednesday is toast day. Not pancake day.

She informed me this at the top of her voice. And trust me, I didn't think it was possible for her voice to get any louder. She totally apologised afterwards for completely over reacting, but it didn't matter. The damage was done. I am _terrified _of messing with her schedule.

Now imagine this. Hermione Granger is engaged to her best friend and boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Except Ron spends a lot of time training for the England Quidditch Team, so when she's not working, she spends her spare time with her friends; one of which happened to be Fred Weasley.

Except what happens when Fred starts being in her life a lot more than anyone else? What happens when they spend more time than necessary on the accounting every week? What happens when they start flirting with each other—jokingly, at first, as male and female friends that are completely at ease with each other do, and this flirting starts happening constantly?

What happens when Hermione starts having more fun with Fred than she does with Ron?

What happens when she starts preferring Fred's company to Ron's?

What happens when she falls in love with her fiancé's older brother?

I'll tell you what happens.

Her schedule totally collapses.

And she panics.

And I'll have you know that a panicked Hermione is never a good thing.

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny!" 

I came back to Earth with a crash and bang. Literally. I fell off my stool, and crash bang, landed on my ass. Ouch.

I looked up at Katie Bell, who was grinning at me excitedly. How long had I been sitting there in shock from my very recent discovery? Enough time for Katie to turn up, obviously.

"Hey," I said, scrambling to my feet, "What's up?"

That's when I noticed a certain dreadlock wielding twenty four year old standing behind her.

"LEE!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck, "Where the hell have you been you bastard! I haven't heard from you in a year!"

Lee Jordan laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey Little Gin," he said, "How are you?"

I pulled away from him, a dazed grin on my face. All right, who wants to tell me how stupid I look? "Been better. How are you? Seriously, where the hell have you been?"

"Here and there," he replied vaguely, "Just got back. But I ran into my dear friend Katie-kins here, and she told me something very interesting. I hear you're looking for a drummer?"

"Yeah," I said with a sigh, "And what a pain that search has been."

"Well search no more kiddo. I'm your guy."

My eyes widened. Oh dear Goddess, please don't let him be pulling my leg, please don't let him be pulling my leg…

"I ran into him in a bar, he was playing drums. He's fantastic Gin! And you know him, so it won't be some stranger—"

"SERIOUSLY?!" I squealed happily, bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet. Goddess, what am I doing? I'm acting like a child! Calm down Ginny! Honestly! "Ahem. I mean, that's great. We'll give you a trial run." I said in the most serious voice I could muster.

Of course, what do they do? Burst out laughing at me!

Humph.

Some friends they are.

"Ahem," Lee said amusedly, mimicking me, before finally opting to go a little more serious; thank Goddess, "Don't tell me Katie-kins hasn't said anything about her prowess over the piano."

"Eh?" was what I managed to that.

Katie blushed. "Lee, no!"

"Hell yeah," Lee grinned, shaking his head, causing his dreadlocks to fly everywhere, "She's bloody fantastic. You could use her in your band…percussion or whatever."

I turned, wide eyed, to my dear old ex-colleague. Scheming one at that. She knew how long I had been exasperating over this band thing! "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well…I dunno, I've never played in a band before…let alone on keyboards…I didn't want to create a fuss either." Katie mumbled, staring at the floor. I could tell by the slight gleam in her hazel eyes that she wanted a chance to play.

"Alright, how about this. We'll all meet up…say, Saturday? We'll mess around a bit with the music…I've written a few pieces, but they obviously need fixing up, and all. Uh, I'll send you an owl tomorrow as to where and what time. Okay?"

"Sounds brilliant to me," Lee grinned, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to track a down a couple of redheaded maniacs…"

I laughed. "See you, Lee."

"Bye." He called cheerfully, before disapparating.

I looked at Katie. Her cheeks were still slightly pink. "I, um, I'm gonna go too. I'm supposed to meet up with Oliver for lunch, before he goes away on his tour tomorrow."

"Oh, right!" Of course! Ron's on the England Quidditch team too, reserve Keeper, and they're going away for a month. Later on they'll be leaving for an entire year. Hang on, how's the wedding meant to fit into this— Wait! Is there even gonna be a wedding?! There can't be now, can there? Oh Goddess, I need to find Hermione. Or Fred. Preferably Fred, he seems saner right now.

Katie smiled shyly at me. Obviously the whole being dragged into the band thing had shaken her up at a tad, "See you Saturday, I guess." She gave me a quick hug and then disapparated.

Right then. Off to find Fred!

* * *

It never occurred to me how difficult it was to find a Weasley twin. I mean, seriously! Its Draco all over again…except instead it's my brother, and I'm not the reason he's upset (thank Goddess). 

And just like the Draco thing, I stumbled into Harry's flat, cursing a mile a minute.

"Hey Gin!" Harry called from the veranda. I smile to myself, because whenever I'm in Harry's company, this feeling of relaxed peace falls over me, and I don't worry so much anymore.

I really should think about permanently moving here.

"Hey!" I replied cheerfully, walking through the kitchen and out onto the veranda. It was a warm day today, and Harry and Draco were enjoying a late lunch in the sun.

"Hey Weaslette." Draco greeted, but there isn't that quirk of the lips, that slight quality that always told me he was glad to see me. He was still mad at me, and rightly so. I sighed.

"Hey," I replied, trying not to let disappointment seep into my voice, and utterly, utterly failing. "What's for lunch?"

"Haven't you eaten yet?" Harry asked, getting to his feet immediately.

"Wha—no! Sit down! Merlin, Harry, you're not a maid. Kick back and relax, would you?"

Harry grinned sheepishly as Draco burst out laughing, "Sorry," he said, "I'm just conditioned to feed people. Comes from not being fed properly for the first decade and a bit of my life."

"That's alright Harry." I smiled, sitting down next to him. He offered me a fork and pushed his plate towards me anyway, and knowing he wouldn't be satisfied until I was fed, I took it.

"Um, Draco?" I started carefully, my fork hovering over the pasta salad, "Uh, have you talked to Blaise?"

Silence.

Too soon?

Yep, too soon.

"Yeah, I have." Draco finally said. I sighed thankfully. Harry's shoulders slumped with evident relief.

"Um…and?"

Draco shrugged.

"I feel like killing him."

Oh joy.

"Draco…honestly…" Harry sighed.

"What?" he said defensively, his lips quirking into a grin, "Can't help it if I walked into the guy I love making out with my friend…"

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" I squeaked.

"Its okay, Ginny. I knew you fancied him. What could I expect? The fact you decided not to see him anymore made me realise that at least you care about my feelings."

"He does too!" I added hurriedly.

"Hey, I'm forgiving you here. Don't push it."

At this point I just shut up and hugged him furiously, with Harry laughing cheerfully in the background.

* * *

"GOTCHA!" 

"ARGH!"

I collided with my dear brother Fred Weasley from behind, wrapping my arms around his waist and locking him into place so he couldn't run away from me. Several other punters in the Three Broomsticks stared at us weirdly, but it was nothing new in my case.

"Um…Ginny?"

I pulled him around, blinking.

"George?"

Oh jeez. Typical. George just frowned at me.

"Are you looking for Fred too?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. George was _looking _for his _twin? _This wasn't right. They always knew where the other was; it was their thing. They were hardly ever apart even now, but to hear that George was looking for Fred meant one thing and one thing only.

Fred was dead.

"Oh my Goddess," I panicked, my breathing starting to escalate wildly, "Oh no, no, George, you've got to know where he is!!"

"Uh…no, I've spent the last few hours looking for him. He's had a bit of a trying day, y'know?"

"You know about him and Hermione too?" I shrieked.

George flinched and put his hand over my mouth. Grabbing my arm with his other hand, he Side-Along Apparated me to his and Fred's flat.

"Alright, calm down. How do you know about Hermione and Fred?" George demanded, releasing me slowly. I took several panicked breaths.

"Never mind that, where's Fred!?"

"Uh, no idea," Came his startled response, "Otherwise I wouldn't be looking for him, y'know?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! YOUR TWIN COULD BE COMMITING SUICIDE!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I would know if he was dead." George told me flatly.

If there's anyone who knows how to deal with my panic attacks, it's the twins. I mean, really, they're just so good at it, because the next thing I know I'm just looking at him blankly as if to say 'You could have said that before.'

"Okay. Good to know," I say instead, "But I'd feel a lot better if I knew where he was. He was not looking too good last time I saw him."

"Look, he just needs some alone time. He'll be all right; he's got a good head on those shoulders. But that's not the point. How did you know about Fred and Hermione?"

I sighed, collapsing on their electric blue sofa. "I just figured it out today. Hermione came over completely panicking about that article and I didn't really get why. But when I was making hot chocolate for Hermione, Fred turned up. He was a right mess, and he said how he was a horrible brother. Then Hermione came in, and the next thing I know, it's like whoa, tension. Then they both disapparated.

"Kinda made it obvious, you know? I should've seen it coming really. They're really good friends, and they spend so much time together. And they're _always _flirting, laughing, touching each other in some way. She looks so happy with him, much happier than I've ever seen her with Ron."

George sighed, sitting down next to me and giving me a gentle, one-armed brotherly hug.

"How did happen, George?" I asked, "Fred tells you everything…"

"I can't tell you that Ginny," George grumbled, "You should know that. I suggest you go find Hermione, and I'll focus on finding Fred."

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. She must be going spare." I got my feet. "Thanks George. See you at the dinner tomorrow night, yeah?"

"You got it." George said, and I disapparated back to Harry's flat.

SMACK! THUMP!

"GODDAMNIT WEASLETTE!"

Only to land right on top of Draco. Oh, the dudes and dudettes up there really love me, don't they?

"Sorry!" I wailed, scrambling to my feet and offering him a hand. I seem to be apologising a lot lately, especially to Draco. Which really isn't a good thing. "Here…sorry…" I pulled him to his feet.

"S'okay," Draco grumbled, dusting down his jeans and t-shirt. "I'm just heading over to Zabini's—" And we're back to surnames. Oh brilliant. "—gotta go over the tour dates for next year. He's still my manager, after all."

"Oh, right. Well, don't kill each other." I said meekly.

Draco just smirked at me, giving me a quick hug. "Oh, Granger's here. She wanted to talk to you and Potter. See you later."

I waved as he disapparated, before setting the umbrella stand I had knocked over upright. Thank Goddess Hermione is here already, cos I really don't go on another _Find That Person Before They Hurt Themselves!_ charade. I've done too many of _those_ lately.

"Hermione!" I sang happily, bouncing into the kitchen and giving the brunette a hug. Well, they say happiness is infectious, right?

Hermione smiled weakly at me. "Hey Ginny."

Harry grinned a greeting at me, setting down three mugs of hot chocolate. "Right, my dear bestest best female friend in the entire world—sorry, Ginny, you're second, but Hermione was there first—why on earth do you look like the world is about to crash, burn and go capoot?"

Hermione sighed, looking a lot more composed than she had this morning. Which, overall, is a massive improvement. Cos now I actually feel _safe_ around her. Oh woe to those who piss off the mighty Hermione Granger! Or, good grief, stress her out!

"First of all, I'm sorry about this morning, Ginny. I was a tad stressed."

A tad?

A _tad? _

Ha! How about extremely, most definitely completely stressed out?

"Its fine." I assured her.

Hermione managed another weak smile of gratitude, before sipping at her hot chocolate. "I…know I was a complete basket case this morning. To be honest, that article utterly threw me. I didn't want the world to know yet."

"…Because you're not in love with Ron." Harry stated simply.

Hermione stared at him. I grinned to myself. Don't go underestimating Harry's amazing, insightful mind! He's the dude that chopped up the Dark Lord into itty bitty bits after all! Okay, maybe he didn't go that far…and to be honest, it was Hermione that figured out how to do it…ah, never mind…

"And you're in love with someone else." Harry continued, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Oh." Hermione blinked. And then she flushed. "Well…"

"It's Fred, isn't it?" I interrupted.

My darling friend groaned. "Since you both have it figured out, why am I here?"

"Because you looooooove us!" Harry and I chorused with chesire grins. But we sobered quickly. This was, after all, marginally serious. Not as serious as _Oh no, an evil bastard is taking over the world! _But pretty damn serious all the same.

"I figured it out this morning. The magazine you left with the doodles, your reaction to Fred…to be honest, it was pretty obvious once I got over the fact it's…well…_you. _And_ Fred._"

"Yeah, its pretty weird." Hermione agreed with sorrowful chocolate brown eyes. "But I feel so _awful. _I mean, Ron's my best friend, and has been for eleven years. And he's Fred's little brother. It's so wrong…"

"We're not here to judge you, Hermione," Harry soothed, "We're your friends. Now why don't you tell us how it all started, hmm?"

"Okay," Hermione took a deep breath, "It all started normally. A friendship, you know? Back in sixth year, after he and George had left and started up their own shop, they found themselves in a bit of a financial mess. Nothing drastic, just, y'know, them tangled up in receipts and incomes and salaries…they were starting to get utterly confused. Don't blame them. Eighteen years old and already in business? I was impressed from that alone.

"So that Christmas they came up to me and asked me to look at the mess they were in and see if I could make some sense of it. They offered to pay me and everything, but I told them I would do it for free, if they told me about how they make their products. I was interested, because the spell work they needed was really complicated! So they agreed. I sat down with them and spent several hours every day during the Christmas holidays going over everything with them. Eventually, since George was better with the costumer side to everything, and Fred seemed to have a better head with numbers, it just ended up Fred and I sitting there every day, going over endless receipts and numbers.

"Of course, this can get really boring after a while, so we made our own fun during our breaks. We started talking a lot, messing around during our breaks, and eventually during the time we were supposed to be sorting out their mess. We were constantly swapping stories, ideas, plans for the futures, useful spells and in the end, we'd spend a lot longer than necessary on the accounts.

"A few days before I was due to go back to Hogwarts for Spring Term, I finished with the accounts. Fred asked if he could owl me every week with new numbers so I could keep up to date, as well with other things. So, for a year and a bit after that, we were constantly in contact, sending each other information, products, books, details of new, interesting spells or potions we'd discovered that they don't cover in Hogwarts…

"After we graduated, I went to Egypt to study cryptology at their Gringott's branch. I worked with Bill, so of course I was always in contact with the Weasley family, but for some reason I missed Fred a lot more than I missed anyone else, even Ron. We couldn't correspond as much while I was in Egypt; the owls took longer and we were both so busy. I was studying, his shop was growing amazingly…eventually we stopped sending letters altogether.

"But then, two years ago, I transferred to the London branch of Gringott's, to do an in depth research project that I'm still working on now. I was glad to be back, to see everyone. But Fred and George were in America, looking at expanding internationally, and they were gone for months. So I got back together with Ron, moved on with life. You know all this, I guess, but it feels better saying it.

"And then, one day, I'm going about my normal business when I get tackled! Honestly, gave me such a fright. But I knew without even looking that Fred was back. He seemed to so happy to see me that I immediately agreed to his offer of lunch. We caught up, traded stories, and he asked me come back and work on the accounts once a week with him. For old time's sake. And this time he'd pay me, no matter how much I protested. Of course I agreed, and there we were again, having fun. The two of us. Goodness, if I had known that we were falling in love…

"One night we stayed particularly late with the books, mostly because their L.A. branch had just opened and we had more to deal with. We cracked open some champagne because of the wild success he had, got tipsy, not drunk, but tipsy…and next thing I know, we're making out on his desk."

Hermione flushed at the memory, before looking at us helplessly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"We tried to pretend it didn't it happen, but it did and we both knew it. We couldn't deny that there was chemistry between us, and by the third time it had happened, we agreed that denying it was getting us nowhere. Next thing I know, I'm having an affair with my boyfriend's older brother."

She sighed, looking out the window at the sunset. A tear fell down her cheek.

"When Ron proposed, I panicked. Said yes, because I didn't want to hurt him any more than I already had. Then I broke it off with Fred, even though it hurt so much for both of us. I was determined to be the loving fiancée that Ron deserved, so I plastered on a happy face and got on with it.

"But that article…it just…if the wizarding world didn't know, it'd be so much easier, you know? This whole wedding with Ron wouldn't be so hyped up, and I wouldn't have to be constantly reminded that we're not the perfect couple everyone thinks we are."

She choked then, before sobbing.

"What am I supposed to do? I really am in love with Fred…but I love Ron, I really do. I can't hurt him, I just can't…"

Harry and I could do nothing but hug her tightly, cradling her and stroking her hair as she sobbed. And cried. Because she fell in love with the wrong person at the wrong time.

The world ain't half sadistic, you know?

* * *

Sorry about the no Blaise/Ginny interaction in this one, but there will be plenty of that in the next chapter. Just wanted to focus on the Hermione/Fred situation for this chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed it. And please, whoever that is left who still reads this, REVIEW!


	14. Fuzzy Feelings and All That

Heya guys...sorry about the wait, as always. But I will try and speed things up again from now on...erm, hopefully. Anyway, I know this is short, but better a short one than none at all right? Thanks to those who are still sticking around!

Disclaimer: Yeah, unfortunately, Harry ain't mine. We'll just have to bow down to J.K.Rowling on this one.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Fourteen: Fuzzy Feelings and All That…**

_Focus, focus, focus…_

My fingers moved along the strings fluidly. The hard part was coming up. Lee's drumming had quietened slightly, and Katie's gentle melody swept us along. Callie and Colin strummed along happily, and then—

My fingers slipped. An odd noise squealed out my black and red guitar, screeching out of the amps. Everyone cringed as I flinched and stopped playing. Everyone followed suite.

"Ginny…" Calyx groaned, "Its one power chord. I know it's hard, but you've done it plenty of times."

"What's the matter, Gin?" Blaise questioned from his comfy leather armchair in front of us. "You've been out of focus all day."

I sighed. It was now the beginning of October, and we were due to be released to the public within a few weeks. The last couple of weeks had been crammed with practice, work, eat, sleep—no time to worry about Draco, Hermione, Fred or Ron. And boy was it starting to get to me; especially every time I saw Hermione, with her sad brown eyes, or Fred with his depressed expression. And Ron naïvely continues as if nothing was wrong. Goddess, this sucked!

I shook my head at Blaise, looking away guiltily. He had put all his efforts into us, my band, into making us work, and I couldn't even get through practice without screwing up.

"Alright, let's call it a day; go treat yourself. Buy an outfit for the show." Blaise said, getting to his feet. Callie whooped happily—of course, anything to do with shopping—but Colin ignored her and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You alright Ginny?" he asked quietly, "You haven't half been a mess since you moved in with Harry. Don't you think its time to move back? Hannah and Leo left ages ago."

Move back? Life with Colin and Callie was simple: argue, make up, have a laugh, argue, make up, eat, sleep, argue…

For some reason, I wanted to stay in Draco and Harry's company.

"No…" I told my poor best buddy, "Not yet."

"If you're sure," He gave my shoulders a squeeze, before being dragged off by Callie. "Later Gin!" he called, and Callie echoed him.

As I put away the guitar and said goodbye to Katie and Lee, Blaise came up and helped me put the amps away.

"What's up, Ginny? You haven't exactly been all there recently." He said, taking out all the leads and bundling them up with a flick of his wand.

"Sorry," I managed automatically.

You just _know_ I'm out of it when I stop making comments about his hotness. Oh, wait, just did. There's hope for me yet!!

"What are you doing tonight?"

Uh…watching a dvd with Harry and Draco and stuffing myself with olives, doritos and sweet chilli sauce?

"Nothing, why?"

"Come over for dinner. I'm making my famous pasta dish."

Is that…was that…?

DID HE JUST ASK ME OVER FOR DINNER?!

Isn't that date material?!

"And bring Draco and Potter."

Okay, not a date then.

Damnit.

Well, I suppose it gives Draco and Blaise a chance to work on their slowly healing friendship. Might as well give them that.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good. Um, d'you have olives?"

Blaise laughed. "Yeah, I do."

I grinned happily. Perfect. "Okay, great! I'll see you at…?"

"Seven."

"Cool! Seven. Right! Um, I guess I'll just go and er…go?"

Blaise smiled. I dithered.

"See you then." He said, before disapparating.

"Yeah," I said faintly to no one, "See you then."

* * *

"Alright gorgeous, how about this skirt?" leered a stall keeper in the throngs of Camden market, waving an incredibly short skirt into my face. I ignored him, casting a discreet Itching Hex at him when he leered at my breasts as I walked past. Bloody muggle pervert. Hope he suffers.

I had come to the infamous rock/punk central of London to buy my outfit for the upcoming Halloween Concert where we would play our first live gig. Since our music was catchy fast rock, I figured I might as well dress like a rockstar.

After treating myself to some cheap Chinese food, I began my search. And I even found a few t-shirts before—

"Ginny! GINNY!"

What? Who the hell would I know _here?_Muggle central much?

I turned around, trying to follow the voice, only to have my eyes land on a very familiar blond amidst a group of punk girls, one of which had bright orange hair piled on her head. Pretty.

And then the blond waggled his fingers, waving me over.

Dear Goddess, what in the name of Merlin's cherries was Draco Malfoy doing in Camden??

I headed over to him. He was standing outside a music store, and judging by the pen in his hand, he had been signing autographs. The gaggle of girls weren't like the ones we had encountered last time, when running away in terror was executed hastily. This lot were calmer and more dignified.

And not to mention had better fashion sense.

"Draco," I said, "What the hell?"

He grabbed my hand, pulled me into the middle, and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"This is my dearest friend Ginny Weasley," he told the crowd, "Remember the name, her band will be launched soon. And trust me, you'll love it."

I rolled my eyes. Typical attention-getter.

"Shut up, Draco. What are you doing here?"

"Why, shopping of course!" he grinned, and then the girl with the orange hair looked at me and said,

"I_love_your hair. Natural?"

"Of course," I replied, tugging on a strand of deep red hair, "My family is cursed with red hair."

"No kidding," Draco drawled. "What are _you_doing here, Weaslette?"

"Shopping, for the Halloween Concert."

"Excellent! I'll help!" Draco said, his silvery blue eyes lighting up, "Nice meeting you, girls. But must be off! There is shopping to be done!" and with that, he grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me off.

Umm…

…what?

This is worrying.

He's not letting me go…

Oh my Goddess, I'm not wearing that!!!

* * *

"Merlin, how much money did you just throw overboard?"

There were bags…everywhere. The living room was covered in bags. Literally. There was not an inch of space that didn't have a plastic bag that was filled with clothes, accessories, hair products, make up, cds and dvds and Goddess knows what else.

"Seriously?!" Harry continued, staring at his living room with horror. "How did you not go bankrupt? You're not exactly working right now Ginny!"

"I treated her," Draco grinned, "And I treated myself too. Look, leather trousers!"

Harry eyed the leather trousers in Draco's hands appreciatively.

"You like?" The rockstar teased, before throwing them to Harry, "Good, cos they're for you!"

"Whaaaaaaat?"

I snickered. Poor Harry looked baffled.

"We didn't want you to feel left out, so we went shopping for you too." I explained.

"I—"

"Shut up, these are your bags."

Harry goggled.

Oh go on, you know you wanna.

Harry wavered.

Its_clothes._Lots and lots of _clothes._

Harry dived.

I love reading his mind.

Draco and I watched him rifle through his bags like a child on Christmas morning. He eagerly pulled out each item at a time, grinning appreciatively at each item—shorts, t-shirts, silk shirts, blazer, jeans, belt, shoes, boxers—until finally he looked at us.

Oh jeez, now he's gonna say how he can't take it, or he'll ask how much it was so he can pay or—

"Yey!"

Um…WHAT?!

I then I was bowled over. By a black streak. I think it was Harry. And I think he's hugging me—no, he's moved on Draco—wait, he's back to the bags—

He grinned at us before bundling his new clothes into his arms and bouncing off.

"Uh…" I stammered.

"Well," Draco gulped, "It's entirely disturbing that I just want to do that all over again," He shook his head, talking to himself as he levitated his bags and walked out of the room, his bags following, "It's Potter for crying out loud; lets ignore the weird fuzzy feelings…there are no fuzzy feelings towards Potter here…"

I grinned as I heard Draco walk straight into a wall, distracted as he was.

"Fuzzy feelings…sorry, wall. Bad fuzzy feelings…you don't exist, fuzzy feelings, because I will abolish you! HA! Yeah…"

It was too much.

I laughed like a hyena on laughing gas. Or something along those lines.

And then the laughter went away, because Fred had just flooed in, looking entirely like he was ready to shoot himself.

And there are so many things wrong with that sentence, I swear!

"What's happened? What?" I said, flicking my wand and banishing my bags to my bedroom. "Are you alright?"

"No, not really…" he said thickly. "Ron's just asked me to organise the fireworks for his engagement party. I almost punched him on the spot. My own brother! He's done nothing wrong; it's me who's all wrong…"

"You're not wrong, Fred," I said, leading him to the sofa and sitting down with him, "You're just…you're not meant to be in love with your little brother's fiancée. She's not meant to be in love with you either. But that's how it is, alright? So either she comes to her senses and stops this wedding or…you just get over her."

He nodded slowly.

I honestly don't think he listened to a word I have said.

"Ginny…"

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't fall for the wrong person."

I winced inwardly, but smiled at my brother and promised. I gave him some coffee as we sat and talked, before he hugged me and headed back to his shop. I watched him leave among the green flames before my smile cracked, and then completely slipped.

Unfortunately Fred, you made me promise too late.

* * *

_Radical_

_Silverstar: Hottest New Band On the Scene?_

_Everyone has heard that catchy tune "Killer Angels" on the Wireless. Everyone. What no one knows, not even the presenters on the radio, is which band is behind the magic. The single was released anonymously by Blaise Zabini (manager to the wondrous Draco) last month and no one has stopped humming it since. _

_Well, guess what? _

_The creators are hitting the stage at the Hogsmeade Halloween Festival; Name: Silverstar. _

_Lead singer is none other than war hero Ginny Weasley (21), with best friends Calyx Leona (commonly known as Callie, 21) as the lead guitarist and Colin Creevey (21) as bass guitarist. Katie Bell (23) handles the keyboard and Lee Jordan (24) has finally grabbed the chance to show off his drumming skills._

_And considering Ginny's redheaded passion, I'm guessing this will be a Festival they'll be talking about for years. _

_Silverstar, we're waiting to be dazzled._

_See page twenty-nine for more on Hogsmeade Halloween Festival._

_Written by Kyla Abbot; old photographs by Colin Creevey._

* * *

I had worn one of my new dresses for the dinner. It was black and silver, strapless, and had a layered skirt that stopped above my knees. Coupled with heeled boots, and a small black purse, I looked pretty good. Harry and Draco conveyed this thought as I stepped into the kitchen, only to have them whistle appreciatively.

"Thanks. You both look scrummy too."

And I meant it. Harry was wearing his new leather trousers that clung to him like a second skin, and a green t-shirt that caused his eyes to sparkle. Draco was wearing faded blue jeans and a silver silk shirt.

Hmmm…hotness alert!

Ah shit, no time for drooling.

Drool later.

Drool at table where can cover it with drooling for scrummy food.

Hmm…fooooood.

"Uh, Ginny?" Harry waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked. Whoops. Zone out moment!

"Um, yeah! Let's go! Uh, are you ready?"

"Waiting on you, gorgeous," Harry smiled, "Lead the way."

"Right, right…"

Jeez, could I get more ditzy? It's only a dinner! You can deal! You've done dinners before!!

Well…okay…maybe not with Draco, Harry and Blaise all in one place.

Oh Goddess, how am I going to survive??

I turned on the spot and apparated into the hallway outside Blaise's flat. Two seconds later and Draco arrived, followed shortly by Harry. I looked at the door and knocked, knowing that Harry and Draco would look at me like I had completely lost the plot if I dithered.

The door swung open.

Blaise grinned at us, black shirt and jeans defining his lean figure.

Damnit, don't faint!

BREATHE!!!

"Hey! Come on in!" he swooped down and hugged me gently, kissing me on the cheek before turning to greet Harry and Draco. I walked past him in a daze, taking in the neat living room that I had once woken up in.

"You cleared up…" Draco noted, as he sauntered in behind me. He collapsed on the black leather sofa, smirking happily when Harry dropped down next him, "It's a bloody miracle!"

"Thanks," Blaise said dryly, "I am capable of household chores, y'know…"

"You got Mina to come and fix the place up, didn't you?"

"That's beside the point!"

I laughed, sitting in a cosy mocha armchair and throwing my bag onto the coffee table. "When's dinner then?"

"Half hour. I was late starting. I'll bring out the wine, shall I? Red or white?"

"White, of course." Draco said snottily, posing in a posh manner; and then grinning when Harry snorted.

Blaise looked at me, "That okay?"

"Yeah, white sounds good."

Blaise wondered off to the kitchen. I smiled as Harry said something quietly and Draco laughed, the two of them sitting close together and showing no signs of discomfort when their arms or legs brushed. Draco had this contented smile on his face that seemed to radiate from the fact that Harry had practically sprawled on his lap to grab something out of his bag, which lay beside the sofa. Something was really going on there.

Question was really, did Harry feel the same?

Was Harry even gay? Bisexual, maybe? Goddess, who knows! Anything is possible when it came to Harry. Note to self: must ask him. If he is gay, Operation Get Harry And Draco Together (GHADT) shall commence!

Hehe.

"Here you go," Blaise announced, levitating glasses of white wine towards each of us. Mine knocked against my hand gently until I grasped it, taking a small sip. It was nice and refreshing. Blaise raised his glass, smiling at us, "To the old and the new!"

"To the old and new!" we chorused happily, taking highly unsophisticated gulps. Harry literally drained his and put down the glass.

"Take it easy," Draco laughed. "Don't want to go forgetting everything now, do we?"

"Nah," Harry grinned, "I get the feeling, that no matter how drunk we get, this will be a night to remember."

Damn straight, Potter.

* * *

So, lemme know what you think.

And tell you what, I'll set a deadline for myself. The next chapter will be up by December 29th. That should be alright, yeah? But make sure you review, cos otherwise I might not be motivated to sticking to the deadline!

Toodles,

Chiya


	15. The Night of Irrationality

Well, it appears that I am incapable to sticking to a deadline without teachers breathing down my back. And I'm sure you're probably sick of me apologising every time I upload, but for the little it's worth: Sorry!!!

I can't tell you what a crappy day its been though! This morning I dragged my tired self out of bed and managed to battle heavy fog and delayed trains to college--ten minutes late I may add--only to find that my first lesson had been cancelled! Jeez. So, during the two hour break that ensued, I finished this chapter off, tried to upload but the internet was being crappy, plus I only had five minutes left til my 11.30 lesson, so I gave up and rushed off...only to find that lesson had been cancelled too! So bugger that, off I went home. My next lesson isn't til 3.30...I could've slept in...

Eh, well, enough of my lamentings. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except Callie.

* * *

**Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Night of Irrationality**

Blaise Zabini cooks like a God. Well, I suppose being Italian and all that means he would, but still. He is a God.

…Which I'm pretty certain I've said before.

"D'you remember the time when we all got really pissed in seventh year and ran into each other in the corridors?" Draco was saying, when I had finally swallowed my latest drop of heaven, aka, Blaise's pasta dish.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, what are the odds that Gryffindor and Slytherin both had parties on the same night, and we both were in need of chocolate?"

"Well, it has to be said, the House Elves make some pretty amazing chocolate."

"Damn straight." Blaise agreed happily.

"What happened when you ran into each other?" I asked, before taking another bite and almost melting on the spot.

Harry and Draco both turned slightly pink and then burst out laughing.

Blaise looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I just shrugged. Goddess knows what the hell goes on in Harry and Draco's heads half the time.

"Potter and I had a duel…"

"…This then deteriorated into a wrestling match on the floor…"

"…With Granger trying to break us up…"

"…And Ron constantly falling over…"

"…And Greg and Vince staring stupidly at each other."

Laughter erupted at the thought, or the memory in a couple of cases, and it was a while before everyone settled again.

"So, Red. What's this I hear about _Killer Angels_ hitting top ten?" Harry asked slyly.

Ah…jeez…there go my cheeks…stupid red hair…

"The song is brilliant, but I never expected a reaction this big," Blaise smirked, "It's the fast track to success from here on out."

Do we have to talk about this?!

"We just need to sort out Ginny's stage nerves."

"You have stage fright?" Draco asked, looking at me sharply. Oh, brilliant, just what I needed.

"Noooo…?" I mumbled hopefully.

"Not stage fright per se, just lately she hasn't been able to focus. The closer to the gig date we get, the worse she is."

"Well, she's not just worried about the gig, I can tell you that," Harry said helpfully, and I looked at him gratefully, "But it is an issue."

Harry! You evil scumbag! You're meant to help me!

"No it isn't!" I blurted.

They promptly ignored me.

"Maybe we should set up a smaller gig first, just to ease her into it…"

Distraction, need a distraction…

"Yeah, like a preview screening for friends and family and such…"

C'mon Ginny, you're the infamous Weasley Twins' baby sister. You can think of _something!_

"Err…I'm going to the bathroom."

Oh, that was pathetic.

The boys ignored me, discussing a non-existent future gig, so I got up, pushed my chair back, and turned. My dress pulled as I turned…odd, but I ignored it...until I took a step and my dress strained again. I turned in time to see my dress caught onto the table cloth, straining badly until the thing holding it down—the cutlery, basically—suddenly went flying.

OUCH!

The next thing I knew, I was half sprawled on my upturned chair, torso aching badly, head pounding, and absolutely covered in food and the table cloth.

Ah…crap.

Just my luck.

"Merlin, Ginny!"

"Are you okay?"

"Weaslette!"

Ginerva Weasley, I congratulate you on making an absolute ass of yourself…and totally distracting everyone. Cool!

The table cloth was lifted off me and I fell sideways off the chair and onto the carpet. Blaise's concerned face swam before me.

"Ginny?"

Oooh…blue eyes…

"Ginny?!"

I stared at him dazedly. My vision swam.

Hmm…sexy blue eyes…

"Merlin, Ginny, say something!"

"You're pretty." I grinned.

And then blacked out.

---

I probably only blacked out for a few minutes, cos when I came around again, Harry was running his wand down my spine, trying to check for substantial injuries that would prevent me from being moved.

"My back's fine." I groused, feeling a killer head ache coming on.

"Ginny!" all three men shouted, causing me to wince and place my hands over my ears…only I totally missed, and one hand ended up buried in my hair. I felt something sticky, and grimacing, pulled my hand away to find it completely bloody.

At this, the boys completely panicked.

"Oh my God, she's dying!" Draco wailed.

"Don't be stupid—she's going to get brain damage!" Harry cried.

Blaise, the only one that made sense, then said, "No, we've got to close the wound before she dies of blood loss!"

THANK YOU!

"Except, what if we get it wrong, and we make it worse?!"

Oh jeez.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted over their dithering, causing my headache to worsen. "Who here is the best at Healing Charms?"

They looked at each other blankly.

"Err…don't look at me. I cause damage, not fix it." Harry raised his hands.

Draco shrugged, "Charms were never my fort."

Everyone looked at Blaise. "Err…I'll give it a shot. But I don't know which charm to use!"

I struggled to sit up and Harry lunged for me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and supporting me. I rolled my eyes. You really wouldn't think these boys had been in the middle of a war.

"Right, the incantation is—"

They stared at me, waiting.

My brains have melted.

Oh dear Goddess, it's on the tip of my tongue. Come out! Say it!

"The incantation is…" I repeated, only to falter.

"OH GOD, HARRY, YOU WERE RIGHT!" Draco yelled, grabbing Blaise's arm tightly. I stared at him oddly.

"I know that!" Harry shouted back, before pausing, "About what?"

Oh Merlin. This is NOT happening.

"SHE HAS BRAIN DAMAGE!"

It is happening.

Well…

"Merlin, you're right! I mean, I'm right!" Harry dithered.

…It is safe to say they've both lost the plot.

What was that stupid incantation!? It's right there, it's ingrained in my brain, I used it so often on the battlefield! Come on, think Ginny, before Draco and Harry completely lose all sight of sanity and then the Wizarding World will assassinate you for causing the Boy-Who-Conquered to lose his marbles! Oh cripes.

Wait—wait…

Restatua? Restita? No, _restituo! Restituo detrimentum! _

HA! Yes, I am a genius!

I looked up at the boys happily—only to find Harry and Draco clutching at each other and dramatically wailing over my brain's demise.

"Blaise!" I said to the only sane one, "I remember! It's _restituo detrimentum!_"

The Apollo grinned gratefully, and then said those damning words:

"Wand movement?"

I opened my mouth. And then closed it.

I honestly think I knocked a few screws loose up there.

And in the words of my darling brother: BLOODY HELL!

Blaise sighed. "C'mon…" he said, helping me to my feet. Draco and Harry continued being drama-queens and failed to notice anything. "We'll just make a quick trip to St Mungo's."

…Nuh uh.

"No thanks. I'd rather we just go see, err…Hermione! She'll know the wand movement!"

"Won't St Mungo's be better? They can make sure you haven't got a concussion…?"

I shook my head violently. "I don't like hospitals. At all. Reminds me too much of the war."

Blaise sighed, looking at me with sad blue eyes. I suppose… he wouldn't have known what it was like to be on the front lines of the war like Harry and I. Draco may have turned traitor to the Death Eaters and firmly established himself along side Blaise as neutral, but Blaise had always been neutral. He knew the least out of all of us about what it was like to stare death down.

And bloody hell, my head kills.

Really not the time to get all thoughtful!

"_Hermione._" I insisted.

"Alright, alright…" the Italian said, gripping my arm. "Give me her address."

I rattled off the address, and with one last side glance at the still oblivious and dramatising men, he Side-Along apparated us to Hermione's flat.

And…OW!

Remind me never to apparate with a headache!

Hermione opened the door, looking a bit flushed and weary. I didn't really care, as much as I hate to admit it.

"Heal me!" I cried to her.

Hermione Granger stared at us, and then promptly pulled out her wand, murmured the incantation and swished her wand. And then slammed the door in our faces.

Blaise blinked.

The headache left.

THANK YOU!!

"What's her deal?" Blaise said as I happily ran my hands through my hair, finding absolutely no blood—HEY! She slammed the door in our faces!

That evil woman!

"HERMIONE!" I shouted, "You did _not_just do that!"

The door didn't open again…

This can only mean one thing.

She's ignoring me!

That evil evil woman! She can't ignore me! She's never ignored me before! Hermione! How could you?!

"Mark my words, Hermione Granger, you're gonna pay for that!" I shouted, before grabbing Blaise's arm and apparating back to his flat.

Blaise looked at me blankly, before turning to check on Harry and Draco—and finding the room completely empty.

"…The hell?"

My sentiments exactly, Zabini.

Still gripping his arm—cos it's all muscular and warm and keep focus, Ginny, before you have a meltdown over an _arm_—I shushed him and peered over an upturned sofa.

To find a snivelling Draco clutching a very prone looking Harry.

"What happened?" Blaise asked in disbelief and trepidation.

"I-I-I accidentally knocked him out!" he said, before promptly bursting into tears.

…You have got to be kidding me.

----

The next morning found us spread over the living room furniture. And when I say spread over—I mean it. Draco and Harry were passed on the coffee table, using each other as blankets and pillows. And seriously, considering they're opposites, it's almost impossible to tell where one begins and the other ends, they are that entangled together.

Luckily, I found myself in the armchair. Hanging off it upside down, yes, but at least it isn't the ceiling or something equally awkward.

And seriously, what the bloody hell was up with last night?

"Uh…" I heard from the kitchen, and I assumed the moan was from Blaise, so I rolled over, fell flat on my face on the floor with a loud crash—which actually still didn't wake Harry and Draco up, dead to the world as they were—and hobbled into the kitchen.

Blaise was gulping down a glass of milk.

While shirtless.

Oh my—OW!

"Ginny!" Blaise said in surprise.

You know, I think it's just a bit pathetic when you actually lose your basic motor functions and literally drop to the ground at the sight of his gorgeously tanned and toned bare chest…um, drool issue…

I averted my eyes to the ceiling. Blaise grabbed my arms and gently pulled me to my feet, summoning a chair for me to collapse in.

"You okay?"

"Kinda. Feel weird," I managed. "Like…gravity has just made itself known."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Blaise sighed, "And I think I know why."

"Eh?" I managed, rubbing my temples as a headache began to develop. The memory of smashing my head open was making itself very much known. "What d'ya mean?"

Pause.

"Oh, Goddess, we have practice today…" I remembered before Blaise could start his little explanation—thus causing me to lament over the fact we could not sleep in.

Speaking of which—what the heck is the time?

"It's only ten, don't worry."

He can read my mind!

"Anyway, as I was saying," Blaise said, all self-important and the like, "It appears Draco has been messing around in the kitchen."

This did not bode well. Because, if there is one thing I have learnt from living with Draco—besides that fact that, yes, he is a pain in the ass and narcissistic, and yes, he does use up all the hot water in the morning, and no, you mustn't ever _ever_touch his sodding guitar—you bloody well don't ever let him near a stove without supervision.

Draco Malfoy is simply incapable of cooking.

"How does that work? He arrived with me and Harry, remember?"

"Yeah, but he also decided that his sauce wasn't spicy enough—despite that fact I made his separate and added a lot of hot chillies—and took his plate to the kitchen to add more spices."

I vaguely recalled this happening at some point in the beginning of the dinner.

"And then he found a spice, decided it tasted divine, came back with it when I had gone to the bathroom, and added it to all our plates. Remember?"

I nodded. It had tasted nice, added to the superiority of Blaise's cooking.

He picked up an unlabelled vial from the counter and showed it to me. The herbs inside were dark purple and crumbled.

"This was it, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"This is _Polvere di Irrazionalità_," He said flatly. "Literally translated into _Powder of Irrationality_. It's a controlled substance that has to be imported from Italy, and only if the Ministry—of both countries—approves. In other words—"

"A drug," I finished, eyes wide, "Draco drugged us!"

"Unknowingly, yes."

"But we—we weren't that bad—not compared to Draco and Harry."

"No, but we only had a small sprinkle. Draco and Harry had a lot. Almost too much—they could've overdosed if they had a little more."

I frowned. Typical!

And hang on, why on earth are you in possession of a controlled drug, Mister?!

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he instantly read my mind (AGAIN?!).

"It also makes an excellent potion ingredient. I've been keeping a hold of it for Pansy while she works on her Potions Masters Degree. She's not allowed to have it until she completes it—but that never stops her—and I have connections that procured a temporary allowance to hold controlled substances. I have more in a locked cupboard, waiting for Pansy, but this only came just before you arrived and I didn't have the time to put it away." He explained, smiling easily as he ran a hand through his hair.

I looked at him blankly, before sighing.

"I'm hungry." I stated.

"Breakfast on its way, _signorina_," Blaise grinned, before kneeling down so that he was eye level, a smirk replacing his grin, "I see you're wearing my red shirt again."

I blinked, before remembering that at some point in the dim chaos of last night, I had showered the food off and changed into Blaise's red shirt and boxers.

I smirked back. "Well, what can I say, it's comfortable."

Blaise's eyes narrowed as he leaned closer, "You remember what happened the last time you wore that shirt?"

My gaze flickered down his face to his lips. I remembered all too well. Much kissing and desire and heat—and then—

And then his lips were on mine again, the softest, chaste kiss that sent little tingles everywhere before footsteps resounded in our ears. Remembering all too well what had happened last time we were caught, he pulled away. I stared at him dazedly. His blue eyes danced.

Oh yum…

"Hey, lovers, how about some brekkie?" Draco yawned as he walked in.

I snapped back to reality.

We glanced at each other, before turning a heat-fuelled glare on the pale blond.

He stood rooted on the spot, alarmed and confused.

"What?"

"YOU DRUGGED US!"

"What?!" he managed, before we lunged at him, "No I didn't!" he yelped, jumping backwards and scrambling away, us hot on his heels.

"Get back here!"

"Idiot!"

"Haaaaarrrryyyy, saaaave meeeeee!"

Harry Potter simply rolled over and snored.


	16. Halloween Heaven

Hey everyone! I'm back, and updating at one eighteen in the morning, simply because it's now MY BIRTHDAY! Yep, I'm eighteen today...or, well, I will be at three p.m., but considering the amount of people who wished me happy birthday at midnight, I'll assume to its safe to say that my birthday is pretty much now. Anyway, worked all evening to get this one out, so hope you enjoy and leave me a review as a pressie

Disclaimer: Yeah. Right.

ENJOY!

* * *

  


**Goddess of Fire**

**Chapter Sixteen: Halloween Heaven**

Katie, it turned out, got stage nerves. And I mean serious stage nerves. She was literally throwing up into the toilet while Lee soothingly rubbed her back. Callie was fussing over her outfit—a bright turquoise skirt coupled with boots and a white V-neck sleeveless top—while Colin was playing the drums with a large amount of glee, since Lee was distracted enough not to kill him for touching his precious drumsticks.

Harry was milling about with a certain amount of hyperactiveness as well, dragging Draco around and demanding explanations for everything that was new to him—"What's that?!", "An amp, Harry."—and meanwhile Blaise was walking about, directing everyone and everything with so much authority I would've began drooling if it wasn't the fact I was rather busy myself.

With safety pins I might add.

"Stupid—damn—!" I bleated as I struggled to close the stubborn safety pin through a large rip in my white and red t-shirt that was lined with safety pins to keep it closed enough to avoid flashing my tits.

"Here." A pair of hands grabbed the safety pin and closed it for me. I looked up at see Blaise smiling at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. It's weird; Katie seems to have gotten my share of stage fright." I replied with a faint grin. I shifted and grimaced as I felt my waist constricted again. Someone had the insane idea of putting my wide hips into a tight pair of red leather jeans, and boy were they a bitch to walk in. I mean, I was waddling for the first hour—and don't even get me started on going to the toilet!

"Well, you're going on in half hour. Demonic is half way through their set already," Blaise said, patting my perfectly made hair and moving a few strands so that my hair looked even more messy. "I'll be back soon—are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Blaise!"

My manager grinned before taking off after a roadie, going on about frequencies and the like. I watched him leave before a commotion caught my eye.

"Oh my God, is that—?" some girl squeaked.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were into concerts!"

"Of course you can come through—"

The babble of voices grew louder as a herd of girls and a few boys rounded the corner, a familiar face among them, smiling slightly.

"OLIVER, MATE!" Harry bellowed, happily ditching the magical DJ deck he was curiously inspecting and running towards his ex-Captain. Those who hadn't realised that yes, the Harry Potter was around as well, screamed in surprise and happiness. A few fainted.

I laughed. The antics of fans, really…

Oliver and Harry hugged briefly, both grinning and yapping on about the English Quidditch team that Ron was a substitute to for a while before Harry turned and called me and Draco over.

"Little Ginny!" Oliver blinked in surprise, "Haven't you grown?"

I scowled at him. Little what mister?!

"Nice to see you too Oliver." I said, sniffing dramatically and upturning my nose at him. Oliver laughed.

"Haven't seen you since I stopped by and saw you pull off that amazing Porskoff Ploy in the Gryffindor versus Slytherin final."

Ah, Oliver Wood, forever talking about Quidditch.

I finally relented—but I'm still not little, got it?!—and grinned at him. "What can I say, I rock."

"That you do," Oliver smirked, before looking around, "Is Katie around? She's kinda the reason I came."

"OH!" Harry said dramatically, "I see how it is!"

This time it was Harry who sniffed and upturned his nose. Oliver blinked at him, then at me, and then promptly told us, "You two are quite the double act. When you getting married?"

We briefly looked at each other and then simultaneously graced him the evil-eyes that made most people think about going into hiding. Pfft, married my ass! I don't even want to get married—I mean, who the hell would want to spend their life with just one person?! And divorce is just hassle times a gazillion.

Not to mention—hello, it's Harry! Best friend Harry!

However, Oliver only grinned and said, "My point is made."

Harry and I gaped at him. Draco laughed in the background.

"So, Katie?"

"Chucking up in the toilet." Colin informed him, while Harry and I spluttered obscenities and threats and anything else in between.

"What is it with her and nerves…?" Oliver grumbled as he bypassed us and headed for the toilets, bellowing, "BELL, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

I heard Katie squeak, "Yes Captain!" before a pause, and then, "HANG ON! You can't order me about anymore!"

I had to laugh. Harry only blinked.

As Oliver gave Katie a pep talk reminiscent of his Quidditch pep talks, I looked over at Harry who was grinning at me.

"Why do we always get that?"

"The, _when are you two gonna get married_ comment? Goddess knows, Harry. People are weird. They can't look at male and female best mates and not assume their secretly in love with each other."

We glanced at each other uneasily, as if to say—_you're not, right?! _And then realised what we were doing and laughed.

"Besides," I chirped, as Blaise called me over from the other end of the backstage, "It looks like you're starting to swing for the home team, right?"

Harry choked and turned red. Draco stared.

I bounced off—because I'm innocent, yeah!

"There you are. Why does Potter look like someone's hit him over the head with Voldemort's mouldy socks?"

I snorted at the analogy. Blaise simply looked back at me and grinned, before slipping back into manager mode. Which is totally not as fun—and yet, he just looks so _hot. _How could I ever say no to him?

This is probably a bad thing. Cos I once read this muggle book about a girl who was the lead singer of this band, and she signed a contract while drunk, and then ended up getting sued by her manager for breaking it.

I rather enjoyed the book though.

"So, just wanted to run through a couple of choruses, make sure your voice is top-notch." Blaise said to me, leading me aside. He looked at me expectantly.

I cleared my throat, and pulled one of our songs at random.

"_Because, you and me,_

_It ain't natural_

_It ain't chemistry_

_It ain't love _

_It just_

_It just is."_

Blaise nodded. "Another one."

Hmm…not _Killer Angels_, I've sung that so often that I'm sure Blaise's ears would bleed out if he heard it again. Something more upbeat.

"_There once was a girl_

_She was so pretty_

_With eyes as blue as the sky_

_Everyone loved her_

_Her gentle spirit_

_Her loving heart_

_Her pretty blue eyes_

_There once was a boy_

_He was so cool_

_With a grin that melted hearts_

_Everyone loved him—"_

"Okay, brilliant," Blaise cut in, smiling at me in that heart melting way. I never mentioned to him that I had based that boy on him. His Slytherin ego would burst at the seams, and Merlin knows that we can't have that. "Your voice is fine. Drink some water; make sure your guitar is in tune. We're on in ten."

"Aye aye Cap'ain!" I saluted, smirking at him before sauntering off in my red leather jeans. I could practically feel his gaze on my ass.

My stylist came bustling over to me a moment later—yes, I have a freaking stylist! How beyond surreal is that?!—and checked over the pins I had been struggling with earlier. Then she checked my hair, muttering to herself all the while. My hair, super messy and loosely curled, fell around my face, black undertones stark against the paleness of my skin.

My stylist, who had simply introduced herself as Cyane, finally conjured a mirror and allowed me to check out the final product. Eyes lined with thick back eyeliner and a dark, sparkly blue eye shadow that made my eyes seem larger. Lips painted dark red. I looked unreal.

Wait, this isn't a dream, is it? Am I dreaming? I look like a bloody _rockstar. _I'm standing backstage at Hogsmeade Halloween Festival, waiting for my set to start. My manager is a drop-dead gorgeous ex-Slytherin who has the hots for me—

AND I HAVE GOT TO BE DREAMING!

Ouch!

Okay. Maybe not, since pinching still hurts like a bitch.

Still, wouldn't have surprised me if I had dreamed up the last few months.

"And we're on in five! Roadies, equipment! Band—meeting, now!" Blaise shouted.

I thanked Cyane, picked up my glorious black and red guitar and walked over to my manager. Callie and Colin met me half way there, playfully pushing each other and laughing. Lee, Katie and Oliver soon followed, Katie looking much better, having been pep talked into sanity.

"Come here, my gorgeous best friend," Callie murmured, slinging an arm around my neck, Colin stepping around me and wrapping an arm around my waist, "I never thought our messing about in seventh year would lead us here."

"Neither did I," Colin mused, then grinned at us, "As much as I love photography, nothing beats actually playing in front of a crowd."

"Fuck yeah," Callie smirked, "Let's knock 'em off their feet."

I glanced at both my best mates, these two people I had half-kicked out of my life in favour of keeping the peace at Harry's place, even though, surely, by now, I'm not needed for that. I never realised how much I just _missed_ them than I did at that moment.

"Hell yeah!" I agreed, grinning, and the three of us slapped high fives.

"Right," Blaise started, once we congregated around him and Oliver had wondered off to chat with Harry again, "This is it, guys. Your debut. It's make or break. You guys could be legends if we get through this. So Ginny, sing it loud and proud. Make me feel the lyrics. The rest of you—you're fucking rock stars, act like it! Make those people out there scream!"

"Damn straight!" Lee shouted, punching the air. The rest of us followed, showing our delight and eagerness to get out there and play. Moments later, Blaise was hugging the girls and slapping the boys on the back, and then he went out to introduce us.

I was the only one clutching my guitar. The rest of the equipment had been taken onto stage. I heard Blaise shouting out the rest of the band's names, and Callie squeezed my hand before walking out onto the stage with the others.

I turned to walk up the stairs and onto the balcony over the stage, only to be apprehended by Cyane.

"Wait! There's something not right!" she flapped about for a second, and for a sheer-panic wielding second, I thought be forced to wait while she sorted me out and then the timing for my debut would fuck up. And then she turned around, looking for something, and her blue eyes latched onto Harry.

"Aha!" she cried, lunging at him. Harry stared at her, startled, as she reached out to him—

And yanked on his casual black silk scarf, snatching it off his neck and returning to me with it. She quickly tied it around my waist and it stood out against the red of my leather jeans, the ends swaying at my left side. I barely had time to understand what had just happened when she started shoving me towards the stairs.

"Go, go!" she urged, "You're gonna miss your cue!"

And whose fault would that be?!

I hurried up the stairs, and waited, just out of sight and casting a couple of charms on myself. I heard the band starting up, Blaise already hurrying backstage and looking up at me. Lee's pulsating thump-thump-thump seemed in time with my heart. Katie's slow, melodic rhythm flowed easily—until, barely moments later—Callie and Colin intruded with a crash of noise, loud, fast paced noise, and the song exploded. I took a deep breath, and then ran—vaulted over the railings and landed on the stage with the grace of a cat and the noise of an elephant. I snatched up the microphone, even as my fingers found the guitar stings and started playing.

"We are Silverstar, and we're here to ROCK YOUR FUCKING WORLD!"

The crowd screamed. They screamed so loud that my ears nearly burst. They jumped and surged and I sang—sang so hard, so loud, my body throwing itself into poses and walking up and down the stage as we rocked through the first song. The crowd lapped us up, screaming and screaming and jumping and hands waving—

I had never felt anything like it. The exhilaration was so amazing—almost like streaking through the air on a racebroom, and yet somehow, nothing like it—I was so amazed and stunned, that my conscious took a back seat and I did everything on sheer instinct.

And at some point, I realised, that this was what I was made for. This was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life.

Stand in front of a crowd and listen to the applause.

Stand there, and _sing. _

--

_Radical_

_Hogsmeade Halloween Festival_

_The Last, Yet The Most Glorious: Silverstar Makes Their Debut!_

_There's silence. It's a silence of speculation, of wonderment. Blaise Zabini has introduced them, and they troop on stage one by one. Lee (drums) walks on with a grin and wave; Katie (keyboards) following much more demurely with a shy smile. Colin (bass) walks on with the confidence one has to admire, and Callie (lead guitar) saunters on with a smirk and an out-there outfit that has most of us jealous and in awe. _

_They start playing. It's a hollow, quiet start, marred by the absence of their lead singer Ginny. We watch, still wondering, hoping for more— and then, suddenly, Callie and Colin have crashed in with a hard, fast tune that both Katie and Lee match. _

_Where's Ginny, you ask? She's here, alright, and she's coming from above. She vaults over the balcony and crashes into the stage with easy grace, grabs the microphone and screams her announcement._

_The crowd roars. They storm through their set, hard and fast, energy literally sizzling from the stage. I'm jumping, screaming, getting as excited as I would have as a teenager. By the end of it, we're all exhausted and so entirely exhilarated. Ginny makes screaming sound like singing, and every note is hit perfectly. Her leather-encased hips swing recklessly as she bounces around the stage; Colin matching her energy with moves you'd typically see from a much more seasoned guitarist. Callie is slightly more demure, but her movements are seductive and deliberate. Lee's going wild on his drum set, and Katie, cute, innocent looking Katie, has more than a few solos that show off her prowess. _

_Killer Angels are last on the list, their finishing song, and the crowd goes wild. _

_Wizarding World, this is Silverstar, and they're here to rock your world. _

_Watch this space!_

_Written by Kyla Abbot, photographs by Michael Smith. _

--

"Oh my God!"

"That was—that was beyond words! Ginny, you rocked!"

I grinned, dazed, at Harry and Hermione, who were fawning over me and hugging me over and over. The after-party was in full swing, and Harry was even more hyperactive than before, literally bouncing off the walls at the positive energy. And best thing was—for him, anyway—it was someone else being fawned over, and not him.

Except I'm too dazed to realise that I was the one being fawned over. People keep talking to me, but nothing was sinking in. I was in my own personal heaven.

"GINNY!"

Fred and George elbowed their way over to me, both grinning widely and caught me in a twin sandwich—aka, squished me into a hug from the both of them. Blimey, thanks. Not like I'm having enough trouble breathing from these leather jeans!

"Fuckin' brill, sis!" George crowed.

"Son of a bitch, where the hell did you learn to sing like that?" Fred demanded, and I blinked at them. They laughed at me.

"Look at that goofy grin on her face!"

"Hey, Gin, Gin, sure you ain't on drugs there?"

They cracked up again. Eventually I gathered myself enough to reply.

"Shut the fuck up, you retards!"

They laughed harder, George using Fred as a stand as he doubled over. Eventually they calmed down long enough to talk to me properly, but by then Fred had noticed Hermione and completely sobered.

There was a tense moment, and then Harry moved from Hermione's side—to her complete angst—and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go find –er—"

Apparently his mind wasn't thinking that far, but it didn't matter as he hauled me and George away, and yet close enough to listen in anyway.

"Er…" Fred said intelligently.

"Um…" Hermione replied eloquently.

They both went red. George, Harry and I all looked at each other and instantly had to stifle laughs.

"Look!" Fred finally grumbled, obviously losing his patience, "We're celebrating Ginny's success, so…let's make nice, already."

And then he hugged her.

She went even redder, but clutched his shirt in her fingers as she returned the embrace—and then we burst out laughing, because it really was just pathetic, and who were they kidding?

But suddenly it wasn't a laughing matter when Ron appeared, shouting my name. "OI! Gin! You genius! That was incredible!"

Hermione and Fred rocketed apart like lightning had crashed in between them. Since they were looking entirely guilty and obvious, I went to greet my brother and distract him.

"RON!" Harry and I shouted simultaneously, leaping on him. We glanced at each other and laughed again; it really was amazing how our minds could just cooperate like that.

"What the fuck?" Ron bleated, shoving us off him, "Christ, Harry—"

"It's been way too long, mate!" Harry announced happily, hugging him briefly. The confused and haggard look in Ron's eyes cleared and he hugged his best friend back, grinning at him.

"Yeah, it has. Hey Gin, I caught your show on WizardingTV—fucking amazing—"

"Ginny!" It was Draco, waving me over and standing next to Blaise, staunchly ignoring the band of girls around them.

"Thanks Ron. Er…be right back! Keep an eye on Harry—he's gone bonkers!"

"WHAT?!" Harry yelped as I skittered off, grinning over my shoulder and waving at an amused Ron and indignant Harry. I pushed past crowds of people, some of which I knew and some of which I didn't, barely glanced at Katie and Oliver making out in the corner before doubling back and checking again—ha! I knew it! I knew it! Oh, Katie, you and me are gonna be having words, yes, siree—before finally reaching Blaise and Draco.

They both kissed me on the cheek as a greeting. I could feel his dark blue molten gaze literally drill into me. Ooooooh, someone's feeling the lurve…

"Well done," Draco said with sincerity, smiling down at me. I grinned back—I couldn't seem to do anything but grin at the moment—and he laughed, "Yeah, I remember the exhilaration of the first time on stage, with the crowd. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"So very," I breathed, "I thought I'd died and gone to heaven!"

"You and me both, Weaslette," He smirked, before looking over at Blaise and then back at me, "Off you go then. Manager wants a word," he paused, and then leaned down, his mouth near my ear. His voice came out in a near whisper, "Have him. You both deserve it."

He pulled away from me, smiling calmly. I stared at him, dumbfounded and yet a little worried. "Draco…?"

"I'm nearly over it. Besides, Harry has been helping me…_a lot…_"

The smirk gave it away. I smiled at him, a _thank you _smile—because, fuck it, this guy is bloody amazing. He was actually being selfless and everything, and my new found respect for him went up several notches.

"Now, off you go." He insisted, pushing me towards. Blaise looked up at him surprise, and must've read something in those silver eyes because he suddenly smiled—what is it with these ex-Slytherins smiling instead of smirking today? It's a conspiracy, I tell you!—and turned back to me.

"C'mon," he murmured, taking my hand and glancing at Draco again, who simply looked at us in exasperation, as if to say, _get the hell on with it, you sappy prats! _And then walked off, presumably to find Harry.

Blaise dragged me out of the crowds and into a narrow corridor that ran under the stage that the roadies used. Since they were back in the common room enjoying the party, the hallway was predictably empty.

"Blaise…?" I started, as he continued to drag me to the middle of the corridor. "Blaise? Blaise!"

And then—I had his attention, because, very suddenly, he turned around and kissed me. Hard.

Whoa.

And when I say whoa, I mean _whoa_.

Like fireworks and explosions whoa.

His kiss burned with lust and passion, and I returned it feverously, reaching up to bury my hands in his soft black hair. I didn't realise that I was moving until my back was against the wall, and his hands trailed down my body, skimming my breasts lightly and making my back arch when sensitised nipples responded to the slightest of touches. Finally they gripped my thighs and heaved me up, and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he held me pinned against the wall.

His kiss was molten fire that made my head spin. Oh—so _nice—_so…so…

I lost track of what it was so, because his lips left mine and begun leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses along my collarbone. My fingers clenched around locks of ebony hair.

"Blaise…!" I gasped out, as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

"You—have no idea what—those fucking leather jeans—were doing to me—" he murmured between kisses, "And watching you out there—" he finally looked up at me, blazing blue eyes meeting mine, "—I have never been more turned on in my life."

Oh.

_Oh. _

Oh hell yeah!

This day just could _not_ get any better.


End file.
